Harry Potter et la cité perdue des Canidaes
by Malicia Lupin
Summary: TRADUCTION Suite de HP et le pouvoir des loups. Que deviennent Harry et sa petite amie après avoir été exécutés pour un crime qu'ils n'ont pas commi? Quelles seront les réactions face à cette injustice? Quel est le mystère des Canidaes? Reponses ici HPOC
1. Tunnel de Lumière et Ténèbres

**HARRY POTTER ET LA CITE PERDUE DES CANIDAES**

Disclaimer: Rien ne m 'appartient, les perso sont à JKR et l'histoire et les loups-garous sont à Shawnie

Chapitre1: Tunnel de Lumière et Ténèbres

Dans un tunnel de lumière tourbillonnante et d'obscurité, deux adolescents marchaient côte à côte, passant en revue ce qui était arrivé et qui les avait mené à cet endroit. Les adolescents eurent les larmes aux yeux en se souvenant de cette terrible journée.

Peu avant à Poudlard

Deux adolescents se dirigeaient dans la Grande Salle, affamé pour un petit déjeuner.

-Pourquoi tu te dépêche Harry, nous sommes toujours là vingt minutes avant que Ron se lève et qu'il soit prêts, demanda Jocelyn en riant.

-Il n'est pas toujours en retard et j'ai faim d'avoir étudié toute la nuit alors dépêchons-nous, répondit Harry en continuant de courir vers la Grande Salle.

Pendant que Harry et Jocelyn se allaient vers la Grande Salle, quelqu'un les observait de loin.

-J'avais raison, le plan devrais marcher, dit le sorcier inconnu en signalant aux autres de se tenir prêt.

Harry et Jocelyn étaient plongés dans leur conversation sur les cours, ils ne virent pas vu le danger avant qu'il ne sois trop tard.

-Stupéfix! Lancèrent les huit sorciers, les adolescents furent trop lent pour esquiver tous les sorts et ils furent rapidement assommés.

Une fois que Harry et Jocelyn furent à terre, un des sorciers alla jusqu'aux deux personnes tombées.

-Draco, nous devrions nous dépêcher, nos pères attendent, grogna Goyle.

-Prenez-en un et allons à la forêt interdite, siffla Draco et ses gardes du corps soulevèrent rudement les adolescents et quittèrent le hall d'entrée.

Quelques temps plus tard, dans une clairière, Harry et Jocelyn furent jetés au sol.

-Père, nous les avons eu et sous le nez de cet imbécile de directeur! dit fièrement Draco.

-Sortez de ma vue, retournez à l'école avant qu'on ne remarque que vous êtes partis, siffla Lucius et les Serpentards quittèrent rapidement la clairière.

Une fois que les Serpentards furent partis, Lucius observa les adolescents assommés.

-Macnair, abîme les un peu mais pas trop, nous avons besoin de les garder comme ils avaient dans une bataille, indiqua Lucius, il arracha quelques cheveux de chacun de ses captifs.

-Ça suffira pour le moment, dit Lucius pour lui-même, puis il les mit dans deux potions.

-Darla, Greg, prenez ces potions et soyez prêts pour l'attaque et rappellez-vous, nous avons besoin de Dumbledore indemne pour que notre plan fonctionne, ordonna Lucius à ses deux acolytes.

-Oui nous nous rappelons que nous ne toucherons pas au directeur, acquiesça la sorcière.

-Bien, allez infecter dix sorciers chacun puis partez avant que d'être attrapé, commanda Lucius puis les deux partirent.

-Potter, votre vie se termine demain! murmura mauvaisement Lucius. Dommage que ce ne soit pas mon maître qui en finira avec vous. Lucius partit pour observer l'attaque à une distance sûre.

Le lendemain matin, Harry se retrouva blessé et affamé puis il vit Jocelyn près de lui.

-Jocelyn, tu vas bien? demanda faiblement Harry en rampant vers sa petite amie.

-Oh ma tête, tu as compté le nombre d'hippogriffes, gémit Jocelyn en essayant de s'asseoir. Harry, que s'est-il passé, la dernière chose dont je me souvienne c'est que je marchais pour aller manger le petit déjeuner avec toi, questionna-t-elle en observant son environnement.

-Je ne me rappelle pas mais je pense que nous avons été assommés et qu'on nous a déposé ici, répondit Harry en aidant Jocelyn.

-Harry, tu as du sang sur toi! s'exclama.

-Il y a du sang sur toi aussi mais ce n'est pas le notre, fit remarquer en voyant les vêtements de Jocelyn couverts de sang.

-Nous devrions retourner à l'école mais je ne pense pas que nous devrions nous transformer en loup, avertit Jocelyn averti. Nous ne pourrons pas contrôler notre loup si nous sommes couverts de sang.

-Allons-y, Poudlard est par là, informa Harry après avoir sentit les odeurs de l'école, ils quittèrent la clairière et entrèrent dans un cauchemar.

De retour dans le tunnel

La dernière chose dont Harry et Jocelyn se rappelaient était la rapide sensation de brûler et une douleur vive dans leur cou avant d'être emporté par les ténèbres te de se réveiller dans ce tunnel étrange.

Pendant que Harry et Jocelyn continuaient de marcher, les yeux plein de larmes, Jocelyn regarda Harry.

-Harry, pourquoi Dumbledore nous a fait ça? chuchota Jocelyn reposant sa tête sur l'épaule de Harry.

-J'aimerais le savoir Jocelyn, répondit Harry en marchant jusqu'à trois silhouettes se tenant devant eux.

Bras dessus dessous, Harry et Jocelyn s'arrêtèrent à deux mètres des silhouettes, en même temps Harry identifia deux d'entre elle.

-Maman, Papa, c'est vous! cria Harry mais il resta proche de Jocelyn.

-Maman, c'est toi? demanda Jocelyn à la femme que Harry ne connaissait pas mais qui ressemblait à une Jocelyn plus vieille.

-Jocelyn ma fille, je suis heureuse que tu aies trouvé ton âme sœur, déclara la femme émue en souriant à sa fille.

-Harry, écoute-nous! indiqua Lily, attirant l'attention de son fils.

-Vous ne devez pas rester plus longtemps ce n'est pas votre heure, informa Lily a un Harry effrayé.

-Maman, Papa, je veux rester avec vous, nous ne pouvons pas y retourner, Dumbledore nous a trahis, refusa Harry les larmes aux yeux.

-Je suis désolé Harry, vous devez accomplir la prophétie et seulement après vous pourrez vivre votre vie de la manière dont vous le souhaitez, répondit tristement James.

-Papa, je ne sais pas si je peux le faire seul? douta Harry, soudainement effrayé le résultat de la bataille finale.

-Harry, tu n'es pas seul puis tu as Jocelyn, tes deux meilleurs amis et un certain nombre d'autres qui t'aideront jusqu'à la fin, informa Lily à son fils.

-Maman, j'ai déjà essayé mais il est toujours trop fort je ne peux pas le battre, personne ne le peut! répondit Harry, regardant inquiet ses parents.

-Fils, tu peux le faire puisque toi et Jocelyn avez reçu la puissance d'une race antique qui a vécu longtemps avant que l'humanité ne commence à évoluer, indiqua James, choquant les deux adolescents.

-Mais comment est ce possible? demanda Jocelyn.

-Nous ne pouvons pas vous répondre, puisque vous devez trouver la réponse vous-même, répondit la maman de Jocelyn en regardant les adolescents.

-Harry, Jocelyn avant que vous ne partiez, vous devez savoir que vos corps ont été détruits par Dumbledore, dit James avec dégoût. Mais puisque votre noyau magique est encore intact votre âme peut se fondre en lui et une fois cela fait vous n'aurez aucun problème avec votre magie.

-Mais si nos corps sont détruits…, commença Jocelyn mais elle fut coupée.

-Une fois que vous ne ferez qu'un avec votre noyau, il recréera votre corps, commença la mère de Jocelyn.

-Mais cela prendra du temps, quelques jours, quelques semaines tout au plus, une fois commencé, vous deviendrez un esprit au début et lentement vous redeviendrez solides jusqu'à ce que vous soyez de nouveau normaux, termina Lily.

-Maman, est ce que je peux te demander ton nom? questionna Jocelyn.

-C'est Cara Black, puisque je me suis mariée avec ton chien de père dès que j'ai été enceinte de toi, plaisanta Cara en souriant à Jocelyn.

-Harry, Jocelyn je suis désolé il est temps, vous ne pouvez pas rester ici plus longtemps, déclara tristement Lily.

-Harry, Jocelyn, s'il vous plaît dites au reste des Maraudeurs, de faire des plaisanteries contre le vieil imbécile pour ce qu'il vous a fait, chuchota James avec un sourire mauvais à cette pensée.

-James Potter, ne les corromps pas! hurlèrent les deux femmes puis Lily se tourna vers les adolescents.

-Dépêchez-vous, vous devez y aller, concentrez-vous sur Hermione elle a besoin de vous en ce moment, soyez à ses côtés et lancer un sort ne sera pas un problème puisque maintenant vous devez seulement penser au charme, informa rapidement Lily.

-Au revoir, rappelez-vous que nous vous aimerons toujours, dirent précipitamment Lily et Cara, alors que James les salua simplement puis les adolescents disparurent.


	2. Retrouvailles

**HARRY POTTER ET LA CITE PERDUE DES CANIDAES**

Disclaimer: voir le chapitre précédent

Chapitre2: Retrouvailles :

Résidence de Hermione

Dans un salon, très fourni en différents objets décoratifs, deux _pop_ se firent entendre étonnant les occupants de la pièce qui se détendaient pour la soirée.

-HERMIONE! cria le couple en étreignant leur fille.

-Nous sommes tellement désolés de ce qu'il s'est passé, dit la mère de Hermione les larmes aux yeux.

-Maman, Papa, le Professeur Dumbledore vous a raconté se qu'il s'est passé? demanda Hermione.

-Oui chérie et nous effacera également la mémoire pour oublier le monde magique, répondit le père de Hermione qui se tourna vers Dumbledore.

-Faîtes vite, s'il vous plaît, je ne peux pas vous dire à quel point ma fille est blessée, demanda le père de Hermione alors que lui et les autres fermaient leurs yeux.

-Hermione, je veux juste te dire que je suis désolé pour la peine que je t'ai causé, s'excusa Dumbledore tristement avant de lever sa baguette magique.

-Oubliette! lança Dumbledore et la seconde suivante transplana hors de la pièce.

Sans que Dumbledore ne le sache, s'il avait attendu il aurait remarqué qu'un bouclier doré avait absorbé le sort et en même temps il aurait vu deux orbes lumineuses dorées volant dans la salle.

-Hermione tu vas bien? demanda l'une des orbes en flottant devant Hermione.

-Qu'est ce que? Harry c'est toi! s'exclama Hermione les yeux écarquillés.

-Hey, je suis là aussi, informa la voix de Jocelyn alors que l'autre orbe dorée vola devant Hermione et dans une lumière or, deux silhouettes fantomatiques dorées de Harry et Jocelyn apparurent là où auparavant il y avait deux boules de lumière.

-Harry, Jocelyn…, indiqua seulement Hermione avant de s'évanouir.

-Ça ira, répondit Harry à sa place alors que le père de Hermione se baissait vers sa fille.

-Je ne pense pas le sort ait marché, chérie je peux me rappeler de tout ce qui a pu se produire, déclara le père à son épouse ne remarquant pas les deux fantômes.

-Jocelyn, j'essaie de joindre Lunard, j'ai peur que si les parents ne peuvent pas nous voir ils appellent à nouveau Dumbledore, informa rapidement Harry puis il ferma les yeux et puis en quelques secondes, il redevint une orbe et vola à travers le mur.

Au Chaudron Baveur, un homme s'assit sur son lit, ses yeux montrant la douleur d'une grande perte.

-James, Lily, je suis désolé j'ai failli à tous les deux, dit un homme pour lui-même, des larmes coulant sur ses joues.

-Lunard, tu n'a pas failli, c'est Dumbledore qui a fait cela, corrigea une voix, étonnant Remus.

-Qui est là, montrez-vous, dit soudainement Remus et sa baguette magique apparut dans sa main.

-Ce n'est que moi Harry Potter, répondit Harry dit alors que l'orbe volait devant Lunard et une seconde plus tard, Harry apparut sous sa forme de fantôme.

-Harry, quel est le nom de ton parrain condamné? interrogea Remus incertain au sujet du fantôme.

-C'était Sirius Black et il n'était pas une coupable puisque Queudver l'a accusé de ces crimes, répondit Harry se tenant devant Remus.

-Harry, c'est vraiment toi? demanda Remus la gorge nouée.

-Oui Lunard mais je ne peux pas rester ici longtemps, tu dois aller chez les Granger et dire aux parents de Hermione de ne pas appeler Dumbledore, informa rapidement Harry en agitant sa main devant Remus qui changea de tenue en quelque chose de plus approprié.

-Dépêche-toi Remus, tu dois y aller maintenant, je t'expliquerai tout chez les Granger, dit rapidement Harry avant de se retransformer en boule de lumière et de partir. « Génial je dois avoir finalement perdu la tête. » pensa Remus avant de Transplaner.

De retour chez les Granger, les deux parents furent choqués de découvrir qu'ils ne pouvaient plus bouger puisque Jocelyn les avait gelés dans le temps.

-Harry revient vite, s'il te plaît, pria Jocelyn alors que Harry apparaissait.

-Ne t'inquiète pas Jocelyn, Lunard arrive tout de suite! rassura Harry, juste quand on cogna à la porte et Jocelyn libéra les parents.

Les deux parents de Hermione furent surpris de retrouver leur liberté de mouvement, ils se dirigèrent vers la porte pour voir qui c'était.

-M. Lupin, que faîtes-vous ici? demanda M. Granger puisqu'il avait rencontré Remus pendant l'été.

-Je dois voir Hermione en privé s'il vous plaît et également ne contactez pas Dumbledore, puisque je ne devrais pas être là, informa Remus aux parents.

-Bien, mais je préférerais être informé de quoi que se soit d'important, dit M. Granger sévèrement en s'éloignant avec son épouse alors que Remus s'avança vers Hermione qui se reposait maintenant sur le divan.

A près avoir lancé un rapide et clair Enervatum, Hermione commença à remuer.

-Professeur, pourquoi êtes vous ici? demanda Hermione, fatiguée.

-J'ai été amené ici par nos amis fantomatiques, indiqua Remus en montrant les deux silhouettes derrière lui.

-HARRY, JOCELYN, je croyais que c'était un rêve! répondit rapidement Hermione en observant ses amis, perdues.

-Non ce n'est pas un rêve Hermione et si tout va bien dans une semaine ou deux, nous serons à nouveau vivants, informa Jocelyn à leurs deux amis choqués.

-Mais, mais on ne peut pas ramener les morts à la vie? bégaya Hermione.

-En fait nous le pouvons puisque notre noyau magique était encore intact, nos esprits se sont fondus dedans et bientôt grâce à la magie du noyau, notre corps va se régénérer et nous seront comme avant, informa Harry à ses amis.

-Mais Harry, quand seras-tu à nouveau en vie? demanda Remus.

-D'abord avant que ça se produise, nous rendrons visite au grand Dumb-and-a-dork (jeu de mot anglais, malheureusement intraduisible) et on va s'amuser un peu, répondit Harry qui grimaça quand Jocelyn lui frappa l'épaule.

-Sois gentil Harry, ta mère et la mienne n'aimeraient pas cela! gronda Jocelyn et Remus, surpris, regarda Jocelyn.

-Qu'est ce que vous voulez dire par vos mères? demanda Remus, puis Harry et Jocelyn leur raconter leur rencontre avec leurs parents.

Une fois qu'ils eurent fini, Hermione regarda les fantômes.

-Je ne suis pas sûre que nous pouvons trouver des livres moldus fiables datant d'avant les hommes, puisque tout n'est que spéculations, informa Hermione perdue dans ses pensées.

-Tu as raison Hermione même les livres sorciers ne vont pas aussi loin, même avant que nous ayons perdu des livres antiques il y a mille ans, informa Remus à chacun.

-Que pensez-vous des bibliothèques antiques que Dumb-and-a-dork était censé trouver? interrogea Harry en utilisant désormais le nouveau surnom de Dumbledore.

-Ce sera difficile de se renseigner, puisque j'ai arrêté l'Ordre de la Dinde Rôtie après que Dumb-and-a-dork vous ait fait exécuté tous les deux, indiqua Remus, fier des nouveaux surnoms.

-Ce ne sera pas un problème puisque Harry et moi pouvons voyager sans être détecté grâce à nos noyaux magiques, indiqua Jocelyn en souriant, appréciant leur nouveau moyen de déplacement puis ils commencèrent à projeter leur espionnage à Poudlard.

Après avoir parler un moment, Harry regarda Hermione.

-Hermione, laisse-moi essayer quelque chose sur toi, demanda Harry soudainement.

-Qu'est ce que tu veux essayer? questionna Hermione, lançant un regard perplexe à Harry.

-Maman m'a dit que nous pouvions faire la magie facilement juste en pensant à ce que nous voulons faire donc peut-être que je peux utiliser cette magie pour cacher ta signature magique du Ministère, expliqua Harry.

-Et ainsi je pourrai faire de la magie même si je suis mineure et je ne me ferai pas attraper, comprit Hermione.

-Oui c'est, en plus tu es censé vivre comme une moldue maintenant et ça empêchera qui que se soit d'apprendre que tu as toujours ta mémoire, répondit Harry, Hermione déglutit en regardant Remus.

-Qu'est ce que tu en penses Remus, ça marchera? demanda Hermione à Remus.

-C'est une voie encore inconnue de la magie mais si Harry pense vraiment qu'il peut le faire, vas-y tu sera mieux protégée, suggéra Remus et Hermione approuva.

-Alors essai, avant que mes nerfs me lâchent, indiqua Hermione.

-Lève-toi et essayons, demanda Harry, tout deux se mirent l'un en face l'autre.

Alors qu'Harry et Hermione se faisaient face, Harry ferma les yeux pour se concentrer sur une pensée. « Je dois protéger la magie de Hermione pour protéger sa propriétaire au mieux. » se répétait Harry jusqu'à ce qu'il sente une puissance remuer.

-Harry, qu'est ce qu'il se passe? demanda Remus rapidement en voyant Harry et Hermione briller pendant quelques secondes puis Hermione tomba à terre et Harry était redevenu une orbe.

-HARRY, tu vas bien? s'inquiéta Jocelyn alors que l'orbe tombait à terre.

-Ça m'a prit une partie de ma magie mais je crois que ça a fonctionné, répondit Harry alors que la lumière émanant de l'orbe faiblissait légèrement.

-Harry devrait aller, il a juste besoin de repos, indiqua Jocelyn en prenant l'orbe dans ses mains, elle recommencé à briller un peu plus et à voler.

-Jocelyn, pourquoi ne te reposes-tu pas toi aussi, vous aurez une longue journée demain si vous allez toujours à Poudlard pour votre plan, suggéra Remus, en souriant malicieusement au souvenir de leurs plans pour certains sorciers.

-Bien, je crois que je vais me reposer, céda Jocelyn puis elle se transforma en orbe et vola près de Harry. « Je pense que c'est mieux de les voir comme ça. » pensa Remus en faisant léviter Hermione sur le divan et de se diriger vers les parents de Hermione.

Dans une autre chambre, Remus rencontra les parents de Hermione.

-Il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas? interrogea M. Granger en se levant.

-Oui, Hermione a décidé de ne pas avoir la mémoire effacée et elle a accepté d'apprendre chez elle ce que je lui enseignerai jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit majeure, informa Remus alors que les deux parents semblaient incertains mais ils acceptèrent.

-Ce serait le mieux, puisque je suis sûre que Hermione ne pensait pas clairement quand elle a demandé à avoir la mémoire effacée, déclara Mme Granger avec un long soupir.

-Alors je serai de retour tôt demain pour commencer ses cours à domicile, informa Remus au couple, ils se saluèrent et Remus partit.


	3. Retour à Poudlard

**HARRY POTTER ET LA CITE PERDUE DES CANIDAES**

Disclaimer: Rien ne m'appartient, sauf la traduction. Les persos sont à JKR et l'histoire à SHAWNIE.

Note : Désolée pour le retard mais un des prochains chapitres est très long et j'ai pas eu trop le temps donc désolée et bonne lecture !

Chapitre3: Retour à Poudlard

Le lendemain, quand Jocelyn se réveilla elle vit Hermione assise sur le divan.

-Hey, vous vous réveillez? Demanda impatiemment Hermione en regardant les deux boules de lumière volantes.

-Bonjour Hermione, pourquoi es-tu debout aussi tôt? interrogea Jocelyn, endormie, apparaissant sous forme de fantôme.

-Wow Jocelyn, tu as l'air un peu plus solide qu'hier, remarqua Hermione avec enthousiasme en observant Jocelyn de plus près.

-C'est bon d'entendre ça, si tout va bien cela ne prendra pas plus d'une semaine pour retrouver nos corps, sourit Jocelyn en regardant ses mains légèrement translucides. Mais ça n'a pas beaucoup changé, soupira-t-elle puis l'autre orbe se transforma en le fantôme de Harry qui bâilla.

-Pourquoi êtes-vous debout si tôt? questionna Harry.

-Et bien Hermione m'a réveillé et j'attendais de te voir, pourquoi? répondit Jocelyn.

-Je me demandais quand vous alliez à Poudlard, demanda Hermione.

-Dans une demi-heure ou avant que le petit déjeuner commence, je veux commencer très tôt, répondit Harry en voyant qu'il était presque six heures trente.

-Hey Hermione, je me demandais ce qu'il s'était passé après l'attaque sur Pré Au Lard? interrogea Jocelyn. A cette phrase Hermione les regarda, inquiète.

-Presque tous les habitants sont partis dans la forêt des loups-garous, y compris un certain nombre d'Aurors, informa tristement Hermione. J'ai entendu que Maugrey Fol Œil était l'un d'entre eux.

-Et il n'y a rien que nous pouvons faire pour ceux qui ont été mordus? demanda Harry.

-Je ne crois pas et j'ai également entendu dire que le Ministère avait placé une sorte de bouclier magique empêche de sortir de la forêt, on peut y entrer mais pas en sortir, leur apprit tristement Hermione.

Pendant un moment aucun ne parla jusqu'à ce que Jocelyn ne leur rappelle leur plan.

-Harry, tu vas voir Ron maintenant? suggéra Jocelyn et Harry acquiesça, heureux de changer de sujet.

-Tu vas voir Ginny pendant que je suis avec Ron et nous nous retrouvons dans la Salle Commune, proposa Harry et Jocelyn approuva.

-Hermione, pourras-tu informer Lunard que Jocelyn et moi sommes partis pour Poudlard? demanda Harry à son amie.

-Ok, et pourrez vous dire Ron que j'ai toujours ma mémoire et que je lui enverrai un hibou plus tard, demanda Hermione avec espoir.

-Promis, à plus tard Hermione, salua Harry puis il se transforma en orbe et s'envola.

-A plus tard Hermione, répéta Jocelyn puis elle suivit Harry.

Une fois dans le dortoir de Gryffondor, Harry remarqua que Ron avait un sommeil agité. « Hmm, je devrais peut-être le réveiller ? » pensa Harry puis après une courte réflexion, un seau d'eau froide fut vidé sur Ron.

-Que... Demanda Ron mais il reçut rapidement un sort de silence.

-Hey Ron, comment vas-tu malgré ma mort? demanda Harry alors que son corps fait d'une boule de lumière vola devant le visage de Ron dont les yeux s'écarquillèrent en le voyant.

-Harry, c'est toi! bégaya Ron.

-En chaire et ... euh non oublies, mais oui c'est moi ! répondit Harry en prenant son apparence de fantôme.

-Harry, je suis désolé de n'avoir pas pu être là pour toi… commença Ron mais il fut coupé.

-Ron, tout va bien mais allons dans la Salle Commune, Jocelyn a été chercher Ginny. informa Harry à son ami, plus qu'étonné.

-Jocelyn est ici aussi, allons-y! s'exclama précipitamment Ron en se précipitant pour s'habiller.

Après quelques temps d'explication à leurs amis, personne ne parla pendant un moment jusqu'à ce que Jocelyn ne regarde l'heure.

-C'est bientôt le petit déjeuner, nous devrions commencer avant que les autres ne se réveillent, informa Jocelyn au groupe et chacun se leva.

-Harry, Jocelyn faites très attention, je ne veux pas vous perdre une autre fois, supplia Ron, inquiet mais visiblement ravi de voir ses amis de retour.

-Ron, je suis sûre qu'ils feront très attention puisqu'ils ont une deuxième chance de vivre, le rassura Ginny, alors qu'ils entendaient les étudiants se préparer pour la journée.

-Nous devrions partir maintenant, avant que quelqu'un nous voie, dit Harry puis dans la seconde suivante Jocelyn et lui avaient disparus.

Dans la Grand Salle, peu après que le petit déjeuner ait commencé, Ron et Ginny ne pouvaient presque plus se contenir alors qu'ils attendaient que commence leur petite vengeance et heureusement pour eux ils n'eurent pas besoin d'attendre très longtemps.

Le Grand Salle était bruyante car chacun mangeait discutaient de choses et d'autres avec ses camarades mais ils furent rapidement coupés par les portes qui s'ouvrirent bruyamment, révélant deux fantômes marchant et discutant côte à côte.

-Oh viens voir, les cheveux de Rogue sont si huileux que je parie qu'on peut y approcher du feu, et que ça fera de la lumière, déclara Harry de façon à ce que chacun puisse l'entendre.

-J'en doute vraiment Harry, mais c'est vrai qu'ils auraient besoin d'être lavés plus souvent, répondit Jocelyn, alors qu'ils s'asseyaient sur des siège vides à côté de Ron.

-Au fait Ron, quels cours avons-nous aujourd'hui? Demanda Harry, comme si tout était normal.

-Quels cours, je ne sais pas, mais je pense que le directeur voudrais vous parler, informa Ron à son ami, en souriant intérieurement à la pensée du plan qu'avait concocté Harry.

Alors que Dumbledore se dirigeait vers la table des Gryffindor, Harry et Jocelyn se levèrent pour le rencontrer, et accessoirement pour être bien en vue de tout le monde.

-Bonjour, Dumbledore le retour du meurtrier, ravi de vous revoir, déclara Harry froidement, prenant le directeur par surprise.

-Harry, Jocelyn, puis-je vous demander ce que vous faites ici? interrogea Dumbledore regardant au-travers des fantômes.

-Nous sommes ici pour corriger quelques erreurs qui se sont produites il y a quelques jours, répondit Jocelyn de façon semblable à Harry.

-Et quelles sont ces erreurs? Demanda simplement Dumbledore.

-Le fait que vous nous ayez tués alors vous aviez une preuve solide qui nous aurait sauvés de l'exécution, s'exclama Harry en colère, alors que des exclamations de surprise s'échappaient de partout dans la salle.

-Ainsi vous n'avez dit à personne que le Professeur Lupin n'avait pas senti de sang dans notre souffle, n'est-ce pas ? questionna Jocelyn, alors que l'évidence sautait aux yeux de Dumbledore.

-Harry, Jocelyn, nous avions les preuves que vous avez bien contaminé tous ces gens… comença Dumbledore mais il fut rapidement coupé.

-La preuve, oh oui, deux loups qui nous ressemblaient, n'importe quel sorcier pourrait utiliser une potion ou un sort pour changer d'apparence et je parie que vous n'avez même pas vérifié toutes les possibilités, mais NON vous êtes allé directement au choix le plus évident, accusa Harry, avec raison.

-Directeur est-ce vrai ? interrogea McGonagall, horrifiée alors qu'elle et ses collègues s'approchaient de leur supérieur.

-Si ça l'est, puis-je vous demander où vous étiez tout deux pendant l'attaque ? demanda sournoisement Rogue.

-Vous pouvez demander à Draco Malfoy, nous avons tout vu tout après notre meurte, accusa à nouveau Harry, et chacun remarqua que Draco et quelques autres essayaient de quitter la salle discrètement.

-M. Malfoy, je pense que vous feriez mieux de rester ici jusqu'à ce que nous ayons résolu ceci, avertit McGonagall.

-Professeur McGonagall, ne croyez pas que c'est à vous de faire ceci! S'exclama Rogue en se dirigeant vers les deux fantômes.

-Professeur Rogue, j'en ai assez que vous laissiez vos Serpentards faire ce que bon leur semble et les voir ainsi manquer de respect aux autres, je pense qu'il est temps pour nous de corriger ceci! déclara McGonagall, en colère. Et je pense que nous devrions revérifier tout ce pourquoi les Serpentards ont été lavés dans le passé et dont vous avez accusé les autres maisons pendant vos cours, s'enflamma-t-elle alors que d'autres approuvaient avec force.

Pendant que les professeurs parlaient entre eux, Harry et Jocelyn se regardèrent.

-C'est encore mieux que ce que nous avions prévu, chuchota Jocelyn et Harry hocha la tête, montrant son accord.

Quand plusieurs des professeurs commencèrent à discuter entre eux, sans montrer aucune approbation à leurs arguments, Dumbledore intervint.

-Je pense que nous devrions continuer ceci dans mon bureau, les cours sont annulés jusqu'à demain, suggéra Dumbledore, tous les professeurs, Harry, Jocelyn, et les accusés quittèrent la Grande Salle.

Une fois dans le bureau de Dumbledore la réunion imprévue ne se passait pas bien pour celui-ci.

-Professeur Dumbledore, d'après ce que nous avons entendu, vous auriez pu annuler l'exécution de Harry et de Jocelyn, pouvez-vous nous dire pourquoi vous ne l'avez pas fait ? demanda McGonagall sévèrement.

-C'est quelque chose dont je ne veux pas parler en ce moment, tenta Dumbledore en regardant les fantômes d'un air triste.

-Nous avons le droit de savoir Professeur, alors dites le nous maintenant ou vous subirez notre colère, avertit Harry. Tout le monde le regarda.

-Êtes vous en train de menacer un professeur? Siffla Rogue.

-Oui en effet et si vous ne nous raconté pas tout, nous vous maudirons Professeur Dumbledore, lança Jocelyn comme ultimatum puisque Dumbledore ne semblait pas savoir s'il devait prendre la menace au sérieux ou non.

-D'après ce que je sais des fantômes, ni Harry ni Jocelyn n'ont ce genre de pouvoir, indiqua le directeur en regardant les fantômes.

-Oh non ! Nous ne nous le pouvons pas, répondit Harry ironiquement, puis il pointa son doigt en direction de Dumbledore et ce dernier se mit à briller légèrement pendant quelques secondes puis tout s'arrêta comme c'était arrivé.

-Je vous ai lancé le sort des Mille-Et-Une-Farces, elles vous poursuivront jusqu'à ce que j'annule le sort ou que le sort prenne fin tout seul, informa Harry avec un sourire au professeur choqué.

-Potter enlevez tout de suite ce sort, ordonna Rogue, pas aussi aimablement.

-Non, Professeur Rogue et il n'y a rien que vous ne puissiez faire à ce sujet, rétorqua l'adolescents, puis il sourit. Mais je pourrais le libérer si vous réhabilitez nos noms et que vous partagiez toute les informations que vous avez sur les Bibliothèques Antiques, marchanda-t-il.

-Très bien, ce sera fait, nous avons juste besoin d'un peu de temps pour faire tous les documents écrit de ce dossier, informa rapidement Dumbledore à ses anciens élèves.

-Vous avez cinq jours pour réhabiliter nos noms et pour nous montrer tout ce que vous savez sur les bibliothèques, accorda, il fit un signe de tête à Jocelyn puis ils disparurent.

Une fois que Harry et Jocelyn se furent « envolés », chacun regarda Dumbledore.

-Je ne pense pas qu'il y ait de quoi s'inquiéter, commença le directeur mais il fut coupé par un petit nuage de pluie qui apparaissait au-dessus de sa tête. Puis il commença à pleuvoir sur lui.

-Plus que mille farces, Professeur Dumbledore ! retentit la voix de Harry, surprenant toutes les personnes présentes dans le bureau.

-Hum, je crois que nous devrions vous laisser maintenant, ainsi vous pourrez vous occuper de M. Malfoy et des autres, Albus, suggéra McGonagall en souriant intérieurement.

« Pas mal M. Potter, j'aurais pensé que vous voudriez blesser Dumbledore à cause ce qu'il vous a fait. » pensait McGonagall en quittant le bureau de son supérieur. « Je crois que l'humiliation est la meilleure des punitions. »

Le lendemain matin pendant le petit déjeuner, Dumbledore dont les longues robes étaient roses à points jaunes, se leva pour une annonce :

-Comme certains d'entre vous ont pu le remarquer, huit Serpentards manquent à l'appel puisqu'ils ont été expulsés hier pour avoir travailler avec des adeptes de Voldemort, commença Dumbledore mais il dû s'interrompre une seconde alors que des exclamations de surprise et des chuchotements se faisaient entndre de toute les tables. Et c'est pour cette raison je ferai quelques changements, tout d'abord toutes les retenues doivent être surveillée par deux professeurs après l'observation de la scène à partir d'une Pensine, continua-t-il en regardant son collègue, professeur de Potions qui était le seul professeur qui n'approuvait pas cette nouvelle règle. Deuxièmement, les points des Maisons seront attribués ou enlevés par deux professeurs après observation des scènes à l'aide d'une Pensine. Après ces paroles Rogue s'exclama brusquement.

-Monsieur, c'est un outrage, nous pouvons faire ça sans l'aide des autres professeurs ! s'exclama Rogue.

-Professeur Rogue, j'ai reçu beaucoup de plaintes de tous les professeurs concernant votre favoritisme pour les Serpentards et maintenant c'est à moi de décider d'y mettre fin! répliqua Dumbledore, ce qui fit s'asseoir Rogue rapidement.

-Maintenant que c'est arrangé, troisièmement et dernièrement, je ne tolérerai plus aucune parole qui affirme qu'un Sang Pur est supérieur aux nés de Moldus ou aux Sang-Mêlé. Donc si quelqu'un est entendu tenir ce genre de propos il ou elle recevra une retenue après une vision de la scène par deux professeurs en utilisant une Pensine, suis-je assez clair ? termina Dumbledore fermement. Personne n'osa plus rien dire. Bien, alors terminez de manger. Puis le directeur de Poudlard se rassit pour discuter avec les autres professeurs.

Les cinq jours suivants, Harry et Jocelyn les passèrent chez les Grangers, travaillant avec Hermione sur ses cours à domicile ou à Poudlard avec le reste de leurs amis et pour observer Dumbledore subir une nouvelle farce presque toutes les heures.

Pendant ce temps, Dumbledore ne passait pas des moments très joyeux, puisqu'à partir du premier jour, il avait été considérablement humilié par les bruits étranges qu'il produisait, par ses vêtements les plus étranges et inimaginables les uns que les autres, causant un bon nombre de rires chaque fois qu'on le voyait.

Le troisième jour, Dumbledore était dans le bureau de la Ministre de la Magie, assis en face la ministre Bones.

-Directeur Dumbledore, je suis très déçue de vous, mais malheureusement je suis également à blâmer, déclara Amélia Bones, juste après que Dumbledore lui ait expliqué ce qu'il s'était passé.

-Non, j'en prends l'entière responsabilité, c'est moi qui vous ai convaincu des crimes de ces adolescents, admit tristement Dumbledore.

-Mais de toute façon, ce ne sera pas bon pour notre image, après tout nous sommes ceux qui ont tué le Garçon-Qui-A-Survécu, dit Bones, las rien qu'à y penser.

-Je sais mais la vérité finira par éclater et ce sera mieux si nous l'admettons plutôt que d'être attrapé pour condamnation injustifiée, rassura Dumbledore.

-Je crois que vous avez raison Professeur, dit la ministre, défaite.

-Très bien, dans deux jours je serai avec vous pour faire des excuses à ces adolescents et ensuite nous donnerons plusieurs conférences de presse pur en informer le monde sorcier, suggéra Bones et Dumbledore approuva.

-Je vais prendre congé, je vous reverrai dans deux jours, salua Dumbledore en se levant avant de quitter le Ministère.

Deux jours plus tard dans une salle privée, un Harry inquiet attendait l'arrivée de Dumbledore, Jocelyn également assise à côté de lui.

-Harry détends-toi, Dumbledore s'excusera, rassura Jocelyn en tenant la main de Harry.

-Ce n'est pas pour ça que je suis inquiet, répondit Harry. Tu n'as pas remaqué que nous avions l'air solide et que nous commençons à perdre notre apparence de fantôme? interrogea Harry. Jocelyn observa ses mains et écarquilla les yeux.

-Tu as raison Harry, je peux à peine voir à travers mes mains et la lueur dorée s'est assombrie.

-J'ai également remarqué que j'en suis presuqe au même niveau que toi, continua-t-il en lui montrant sa main pour vérifier, juste au moment où un Dumbledore très embarrassé portant un maillot de bain rose rose à l'ancienne mode avec le nombre neuf cent soixante dix neuf inscrit dessus arrivait avec la Ministre Bones et un certain nombre de professeurs.

Alors que les nouveaux arrivants s'installaient devant les adolescenys, Dumbledore se leva de son siège.

-Il y a huit jours, moi et moi seul ai commis une grave erreur. Et pour cette raison je voudrais présenter mes excuses à Harry James Potter et à Jocelyn Black pour la douleur et la souffrance qu'ils ont dû endurer. Dumbledore s'arrêta et ferma les yeux une seconde avant de soupirer et de continuer. Je sais que ceci ne justifiera pas ce que j'ai fait mais je promets par le serment Sorcier que moi, Albus Dumbledore ne referai jamais la même erreur et si je le faisais je perdrais tous mes pouvoirs et mes droits en tant que sorcier. Après ces paroles de Dumbledore chacun rérima une exclamation de surprise. Maintenant que cette partie est terminé, M. Potter, Mlle. Evans veuillez accepter ou refuser mes excuses, termina Dumbledore alors que les adolescents se jetaient un regard inquiet.

-Harry tu sents ça ? chuchota Jocelyn.

-Je sais que nous devrions en finir avec ça et partir avant que quelque chose ne se produise, répondit Harry à voix basse, puis à ce moment Harry commença à ressentir des sensations dans ses mains qu'il n'avait plus ressentit depis qu'il était dvenu un fantôme.

-Tu as raison Harry, nous devons en finir rapidement, chuchota la jeune fille, ils se levèrent et se tinrent devant leur professeur.

Une fois que Harry et Jocelyn furent devant Dumbledore, celui-ci fut un peu effrayé puisqu'il avait remarqué que ses deux années de l'adolescence avaient l'ai plus solides que la dernière fois qu'il les avait vus.

-Professeur Dumbledore nous acceptons vos excuses mais cela nous prendra du temps avant de vous pardonner pour votre erreur, répondit Harry et Dumbledore inclina la tête.

-Merci M. Potter et comme promis, vous et Jocelyn êtes maintenant pardonnés du crime dont vous avez été faussement accusé, remercia Dumbledore il leur tendit un long parchemin avec les plusieurs détails concernant leur pardon.

-Merci professeur, j'en suis heureux, mais maintenant avez-vous des informations sur les bibliothèques antiques ? interrogea Harry.

-Oui, il y a quelque chose que j'avais caché, je sais où est la bibliothèque d'Alexandrie et Bill Weasley et un de ses amis explorent là-bas, informa le chef de l'Ordre du Phénix.

-Merci professeur... commença Harry mais il fut pris par une vague de sensations commençant à le rendre un peu nauséeux.

-Professeur désolé, nous devons y aller maintenant! Déclara précipitamment Harry, il jeta un coup d'oeil à Jocelyn et sut qu'elle ressentait la même chose.

-Harry, que se passe-t-il? demanda Dumbledore, mais Harry et Jocelyn disparurent dans un flash de lumière dorée.

Alors que Harry et Jocelyn disparaissaient de la salle, le professeur sembla choqué.

-Professeur, c'est moi ou Harry et Jocelyn semblaient beaucoup vivants avant qu'ils ne partent, haleta McGonagall et Dumbledore approuva d'un signe de tête, stupéfait.

-Ils l'étaient et j'ai le sentiment qu'ils nous cachaient quelque chose, indiqua Dumbledore alors qu'il se rasseyait, sous le choc, comme les autres.

-Professeur, comment cela peut être? Personne ne peut revenir des morts! Interrogea Bones.

-Vous avez raison, Ministre, j'avais vérifié avant que nous quittions le lieu de l'exécution, je sais qu'ils sont morts ce jour-là, affirma Dumbledore, visiblement inquiet de ces nouvelles informations sur ses anciens étudiants.

En même temps, à la résidence des Grangers, Remus et Hermione furent étonnés quand Harry et Jocelyn apparurent sur le plancher, mais non seulement ça, ils étaient vivants et solides tous les deux deux.

-Harry, Jocelyn, ils sont vivants! S'exclama rapidement Remus en s'agenouillant près d'Harry pour vérifier son pouls.

-Mettez-les sur le lit, indiqua Hermione en se levant et en changeant le canapé sur lequel elle était avant en un grand lit à l'aide de sa baguette magique qu'Harry avait pris sur le bureau de Dumbledore.

-Merci Hermione ça ira pour le moment, déclara Remus en faisant léviter les corps des adolescents inconscients sur le lit.

Après quelques minutes que Remus et Hermione passèrent à vérifier qu'ils allaient bien, Remus métamorphosa leurs longues robes de sorciers en pyjamas.

-Ils vont bien Hermione, ils ont juste besoin de repos, informa Remus, l'air rassuré.

-Je suis contente, j'espère juste que leur plan a fonctionné et aussi que personne ne les a vus vivants, répondit Hermione en s'asseyant près du corps endormis de Jocelyn.

-Je l'espère aussi, mais pour le moment je vais dire à tes parents que nous avons des invités pour la nuit, suggéra Remus puis il sortit.

-Harry, Jocelyn, je suis heureuse de vous voir de retour! sourit Hermione aux formes endormies.


	4. La Grande Bibliothèque

**HARRY POTTER ET LA CITE PERDUE DES CANIDAES**

Disclaimer: Rien de cette histoire ne m'appartient, les personnages et l'univers sont à JK Rowling et l'intrigue est à SHAWNIE.

Bonne lecture!

Chapitre 4: La Grande Bibliothèque:

RESIDENCE DES GRANGER

Le lendemain matin chez les Granger, Harry se réveilla brusquement. 

-Harry détends-toi, nous sommes tes amis, le calma la voix douce de Remus en le repoussant gentiment sur les épaules. 

-Remus, comment sommes-nous rentrés, la dernière chose dont je me souvienne c'est que nous parlions avec Dumbledore ? Questionna rapidement Harry. 

-Je ne sais pas vraiment, tout ce que je sais c'est qu'hier vous êtes apparu dans le salon d'Hermione, bien vivants, informa Remus à un Harry surpris. 

-Vivants, nous sommes vraiment vivants, bégaya Harry en observant ses mains qui n'étaient plus translucides. 

-Oui Harry, et non seulement vous êtes vivants mais toi et Jocelyn n'êtes plus des lycanthropes, répondit Remus en souriant. 

-Quoi, nous ne sommes plus des loups-garous? Demanda Jocelyn, sonnée près d'Harry. 

-Oui Jocelyn, toi et Harry n'êtes plus des loups-garous, confirma Remus. 

-Mais ça veut dire que nous n'avons plus besoin des Potions de Sang ? Interrogea Jocelyn avec espoir. 

-Oui Jocelyn, vous êtes tous les deux des adolescents normaux mais puissants maintenant. Mais votre magie est toujours cachée, continua Remus.

-Levez-vous maintenant et allez prendre votre petit déjeuner, après tout ça fait huit jours que vous n'avez pas mangé, plaisanta Remus alors que l'estomac des deux adolescents gargouillait.

-Ah Remus et nos vêtements et nos affaires, sont-elles toujours à Poudlard ? demanda Harry puis Remus sortit deux malles rétrécies en réponse.

-Je les ai prises dans le bureau de Dumbledore, comme je suis votre tuteur officiel j'ai aussi votre clé Gringotts donc vous avez toujours votre argent si vous besoin de quelque chose, informa Remus puis ils allèrent tous prendre leur petit déjeuner. 

Dès que le petit déjeuner fut terminé, Harry, Jocelyn, Hermione et Remus étaient encore attablés et terminaient leur conversation sur les événements de veille. Puis Remus se tourna vers Harry. 

-Est-ce que tu iras voir Bill Weasley, Harry ? Demanda-t-il.

-C'est possible, de toute façon nous n'avons rien d'autre à faire, répondit l'ex-loup-garou en se levant. 

-Harry, je peux venir avec vous, moi aussi je veux voir la Grande Bibliothèque d'Alexandrie! Demanda Hermione avec excitation et optimisme. 

-Hermione, je ne sais pas si notre forme de téléportation peut supporter deux personnes, indiqua Harry, peu sûr de lui. 

-Alors essayons sur une courte distance parce qu'il est hors de question que je ne vienne pas! Proposa Remus, déterminé à partir en «exploration». 

-Très bien, d'accord si vous insistez, faisons un essai, concéda Harry, il prit la main de Remus et partit dans un éclat de lumière et réapparut de l'autre côté de la pièce. 

-Ca marche Harry! S'exclama Jocelyn avec enthousiasme. 

-Attendez, laisez-moi écrire une lettre à mes parents et nous pourrons y aller, les interrompit Hermione, elle écrivit rapidement une lettre pour ses parents qui étaient à leur travail.

Une foi la lettre terminée, Hermione s'adressa à ses amis. 

-C'est fait, nous pouvons y aller maintenant ! Cria Hermione joyeusement. 

-Remus prends la main de Jocelyn et moi je prends celle de Hermione et normalement tout ce que nous devons faire est de se concentrer sur Bill Weasley et nous atterrirons quelque part près de lui, informa Harry à Jocelyn et après ces quelques mots, Harry et Jocelyn prirent la main de leur partenaire et une seconde plus tard deux orbes dorées s'envolèrent vers l'Est. 

GRANDE BIBLIOTHEQUE D'ALEXANDRIE 

À la Grande Bibliothèque d'Alexandrie, Bill et Jacob examinaient plusieurs long parchemins, argumentant sur les différents boucliers protecteurs de la bibliothèque. 

-Je te dis, Jacob que si nous essayons d'enlever celui-là, celui de derrière s'activera et activera celui-ci, déclara Bill en montrant à son ami les différentes protections dont il parlait. 

-J'en doute, toutes les couches de boucliers ne vont s'activer si l'un est désactivé ou non, informa Jacob au plus jeune. 

-Ce sera tes funérailles si …, commença Bill mais il fut coupé par deux orbes couleur or qui apparurent puis Remus et Hermione tombèrent durement à terre devant eux.

-Hermione, Remus, que faites-vous ici ? S'étonna Bill, choqué de voir les nouveaux arrivants. 

-Où sont Harry et Jocelyn ? Demanda douloureusement Hermione, puis elle remarqua qu'ils n'étaient pas apparus à leurs côtés. 

-Ils sont toujours sous leur forme d'Orbe ! Répondit Remus en montrant deux boules au-dessus de leur tête qui ensuite s'envolèrent vers le grand bâtiment. 

-Comment cela peut-il être Harry et Jocelyn ? Demanda l'aîné des Weasley en observant les deux boules dorées voler autour de la Bibliothèque.

-C'est une longue histoire Bill mais ils semblent être attirés par la bibliothèque, remarqua Remus alors que les deux adolescents continuaient à tourner autour de l'immense bâtisse mais une autre voix les interrompit.

-Jacob les boucliers extérieurs, ils perdent leurs propriétés magiques ! Cria Amelia en se précipitant vers son mari.

-Ce n'est pas bon, cela signifie que toutes les protections s'effondrent, informa rapidement Jacob alors que le ciel s'assombrissait.

-Non, il sera bientôt trop tard pour créer un Portauloin! S'exclama Jacob avec horreur alors que les boucliers s'effondrèrent finalement, laissant l'eau s'infiltrer sur la terre où se trouvait le campement mais au dernier moment, il y eut un éclat de lumière et tout le monde partit avant que l'eau ne les touche.

POUDLARD

Dans le bureau de Dumbledore, tous furent surpris quand une immense puissance s'infiltra partout dans le château. 

-Qu'est ce …, commença Dumbledore en bondissant de son fauteuil.

-Cela vient de la Grande Salle! Cria-t-il avant de se précipiter hors de son bureau. 

À l'entrée de la Grande Salle, presque tous les professeurs étaient déjà là, empêchant les étudiants de s'approcher des causes du trouble. 

-Directeur, que se passe-t-il ? Demanda McGonagall alors que Dumbledore se précipitait vers elle.

-Quel que cela soit, ça ressemble à la magie que Harry et Jocelyn avaient, répondit-il.

-Leur magie, comment est-ce possible ? Balbutia la professeur de Métamorphose.

-Nous allons le découvrir maintenant, dit simplement Dumbledore, il se tourna vers la porte, l'ouvrit, révélant un spectacle stupéfiant. 

La Grande Salle était recouverte d'une lumière tourbillonnante couleur d'or et dans le centre de la pièce, se tenaient deux personnes face à face qui portaient d'étranges robes blanches. 

-Directeur, que se passe-t-il, ici ? Chuchota McGonagall pendant qu'elle-même et ses collègues sortaient leurs baguettes magiques. 

-Je n'en suis pas certain mais je crois que le pouvoir vient de ces deux personnes et de l'étrange cristal entre eux, fit remarquer Dumbledore à sa vieille amie qui remarqua alors une étoile en cristal blanc de trente centimètres de hauteur entre les deux individus. 

-Voyons ce qu'ils veulent mais soyons prudents, recommanda Dumbledore, puis les professeurs avancèrent lentement vers leurs étranges visiteurs.

Ce ne fut que lorsque les professeurs furent à presque trente mètres des inconnus que ceux-ci les regardèrent. 

-Ma parole, ce sont Harry et Jocelyn, ils sont vivants ! Bégaya McGonagall, réalisant avant les autres leur identité. 

-Il semble que nous ayons la réponse à notre question, remarqua le directeur en regardant les adolescents tout aussi surpris que les autres. Harry se tourna vers les professeurs. 

-Nous vous retrouverons dans deux semaines pour vous faire savoir notre décision quant à notre traité que vous avez brisé, accusa calmement Harry puis dans un éclat de lumière, les deux adolescents partirent, seulement pour être remplacés par cinq autres personnes sur le sol qui semblaient évanouies. 

Quelques temps plus tard, Remus commença à se réveiller. «Qu'est ce que…, où suis-je.» Pensa-t-il mais il reconnut rapidement l'infirmerie de Poudlard.

-Bonsoir Remus, je suis heureux de vous voir sain et sauf, salua la voix de Dumbledore, aux côtés de Remus. 

-Professeur, que s'est-il passé, la dernière chose dont je me souvienne, c'est la Bibliothèque d'Alexandrie, demanda Remus en s'asseyant. 

-Je n'en suis pas sûr, mais pouvez-vous m'expliquer pourquoi Miss. Granger est avec vous et comment cela se fait-il que M. Potter et Miss Black soient vivants, interrogea Dumbledore en s'asseyant calmement à côté de Remus. 

-Je dirai seulement qu'on a donné à Harry et Jocelyn une deuxième chance de vivre, quant à Hermione, Harry et Jocelyn lui ont évité de faire une grosse erreur, répondit Remus d'une seule traite mais Dumbledore savait pertinemment que Remus ne lui faisait pas confiance. 

-Très bien, je ne ferai rien à Miss Granger jusqu'à ce que j'en sache plus sur ce qui est arrivé, concéda Dumbledore en regardant Hermione dormir. 

-Monsieur, qu'est-il arrivé à Harry et Jocelyn ? Demanda anxieusement Remus.

-Ils ont tous les deux disparu quelques secondes avant votre arrivée mais ils ont laissé un message, ils décideront dans deux semaines si le traité que nous avions conclu avec les Canidaens sera ou non accepté, informa Dumbledore à Remus qui fit un signe de tête.

-Ainsi il y a une chance que les Canidaens nous aident? Demanda Remus.

-C'est quelque chose dont je ne suis que peu sûr, depuis que j'ai placé un bouclier qui empêche les Canidaes de sortir de leur communauté sur toutes les communautés qui ont déjà signé le traité, informa Dumbledore.

-Professeur Dumbledore, vous devriez espérer que Harry et Jocelyn ne soient pas capables de les libérer et qu'ils puissent les convaincre de nous aider parce que nous avons VRAIMENT besoin de leur aide, avertit Remus.

-Je sais, j'ai créé un énorme désordre et j'essaierai de faire bien pour tout le monde, surtout pour Harry et Jocelyn, approuva Dumbledore, véritablement engagé à cette cause. 

Alors que la conversation sur Harry et Jocelyn prenait fin, Hermione qui avait tout entendu, voulu exprimer sa présence. 

-Hum, excusez-moi professeur Dumbledore ? Demanda-t-elle en s'asseyant. 

-Bonjour Hermione, avez-vous besoin de quelque chose? Demanda gentiment Dumbledore. 

-Oui, je voudrai continuer ma scolarité, je sais que je suis en retard... , commença Hermione mais elle fut interrompue. 

-Ne vous inquiétez pas, vous serez à nouveau la bienvenue et je l'espère, un certain professeur nous reviendra-t-il également ? Demanda Dumbledore en se tournant vers Remus. 

-Si Harry et Jocelyn vous ont donné une deuxième chance, je le ferai aussi mais si vous leur faites à nouveau du mal, vous devrez face un loup-garou en colère, prévint Remus, faisant frémir Dumbledore à la menace pas cachée pour un sou. 

-Ne vous inquiétez pas Remus, j'ai déjà fait un Serment Sorcier à Harceler et Jocelyn où se sera la dernière chose que je ferai, je vous le promets ! Dit Dumbledore, pensant réellement c qu'il disait. 

-J'en suis ravi mais j'espère que Harry et Jocelyn reviendront bientôt, souhaita Hermione, disant à voix haute ce que les autres souhaitaient au fond de leur cœur.

§§ §§ §§ §§ §§

Voilà, c'est fini pour cette quinzaine! A dans deux semaines et mettez des reviews, même des pas longues!


	5. La Cité des Canidaes Partie 1

**HARRY POTTER ET LA CITE PERDUE DES CANIDAES**

Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient, ni l'histoire (c'est à SHAWNIE), ni les perso (JKR) et je ne touche pas d'argent à traduire et publier cette fic.

Note : Pour ceux qui lisent mes fic à moi, j'ai décidé d'écrire un chapitre de « L'avenir est dans le passé » pour chaque autre chapitre publié (en dehors de cette traduction qui contuniera sa parution toutes les deux semaines). En gros ce sera une fic, l'avenir est dans le passé, une autre fic, l'avenir est dans la passé, une autre fic… J'ai décidé ça parce que je prévoie qu'elle sera longue, ça permettra une avancée plus rapide.

Bonne lecture !

Chapitre 5 : La cité des Canidaes (partie 1) :

Le lendemain après-midi alors que Dumbledore travaillait dans son bureau, la cheminée de ce dernier s'embrasa par deux fois, signe que quelqu'un utilisait la Cheminette pour le contacter. Il vit un homme au cheveux rouges et un autre brun.

-Bonjour Jacob et Bill, comment était ce retour à la Bibliothèque ? Demanda aimablement Dumbledore aux deux hommes assis devant lui.

-Pas très bien j'en ai peur, répondit Jacob, un peu pâle.

-Monsieur, la bibliothèque n'est plus là et d'après nos tests il n'y a rien qui indique qu'il y avait un bâtiment cet endroit, expliqua Bill, Dumbledore semblait ahurit et ne voulait y croire.

-C'est impossible, j'y suis allé de nombreuses fois et fait de nombreux tests qui déterminaient l'âge du bâtiment et tous étaient positifs, affirma Dumbledore en fixant Jacob.

-Monsieur, j'ai refais ces tests aujourd'hui et ils ont indiqué que rien n'avait dérangé la nature depuis au moins un million d'années, répondit Jacob à un directeur sonné.

-Etes vous certains de ne pas vous être trompé ? Demanda Dumbledore.

-Notre tente était toujours là-bas, exactement comment nous l'avions laissée avant l'effondrement des protections. Elle était à cinq mètres de la bibliothèque et maintenant il n'y a rien là où il y avait la bibliothèque même le corail est intact, confirma Jacob. Dumbledore resta silencieux, choqué de cette découverte.

Pendant quelque temps personne ne parla jusqu'à ce que Bill ne brise le silence.

-Je me demande, est ce que la Bibliothèque aurait pu être une illusion ? Demanda Bill, comme perdu dans ses pensées.

-Ce genre d'illusion serait vraiment avancée et immensément puissante, puisqu'elle aurait faussé tous les résultats de nos tests et de nos scanners et d'après ce que je sais des anciens sorciers… Les sorciers n'auraient pas été capables de faire quelque chose qui aurait exigé cette quantité énorme de magie et s'ils ont fait, pourquoi la placer à des kilomètres sous l'eau ? Se demanda Dumbledore.

-Peut-être pour cacher quelque chose, comme ce cristal que vous avez vu avec Harry et Jocelyn avant qu'ils ne disparaissent, conjectura Jacob, cela fit «tilt » dans la tête de Dumbledore.

-C'est cela, pourquoi n'y ai-je pas pensé avant ? Se demanda Dumbledore, s'attirant le regard surpris des deux hommes en face de lui.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Demandèrent-ils.

-Et si les protections de la Bibliothèque gardaient ce cristal et pas la Bibliothèque ? Je suis sûr qu'il attendait quelqu'un avec la même signature magique que ce cristal pour pouvoir se révéler, raisonna Dumbledore, les deux hommes acquiescèrent, ça se tenait.

-Vous avez raison Professeur, ce n'est pas étonnant que nous n'ayons pas pu entrer dans la Bibliothèque puisque quelqu'un l'avait fait pour que la seule personne qui détienne le pouvoir du cristal puisse passer à travers les boucliers, devina Jacob.

-Mais la question numéro un, quel est le cristal et que fait-il avec Harry et Jocelyn ? Interrogea Bill.

-Seul le temps nous le dira que j'en ai peur, espérons que quand Harry et Jocelyn reviendront nous en apprendrons plus sur ce cristal, termina Dumbledore.

-Si c'est tout ce dont vous avez besoin, je vais partir retirer des sorts sur un tombeau en Chine, informa Jacob en se dirigeant vers la cheminée.

-Hey, attends, tu veux que je t'aide ? Demanda Bill avec joie.

-Si tu veux mais si tu te retrouves à nouveau transformé en fille, je t'appellerai Sibylle tout au long de ta vie, plaisanta Jacob avant de lancer de la poudre de Cheminette et de partir.

-Hey ! Vaudrait mieux pour toi que non, grogna Bill en souriant son ami. « Quelle équipe ils forment ! » Sourit Dumbledore en retournant à ses occupations.

ENDROIT INCONNU

Dans une pièce ronde, deux adolescents apparurent dans un éclat de lumière dorée.

-Qu'est-ce qui vient juste de se passer ? Demandèrent-ils tous les deux en même temps.

-N'ayez pas peur, Elus, rassura une voix inconnue. Les adolescents se tournèrent pour faire face au spectre d'un jeune homme vêtue d'une étrange robe argentée.

-Où sommes-nous et qui êtes-vous ? Demanda Jocelyn en regardant le spectre.

-Mon nom est Ardor, je suis le gardien la ville dans laquelle nous sommes, informa Ardor qui montra un mur qui devint translucide.

-Jetez un coup d'œil et vous verrez la ville de Lizaria comme l'appelait vos ancêtres, si vous voulez vous pouvez aussi la rebaptiser la cité des Canidaes comme vous vous appelez maintenant, continua-t-il alors que les adolescents s'approchaient du mur et virent quelques chose de stupéfiant.

Les adolescents semblaient être au sommet d'une grande tour de plus de trois cent cinquante mètres de hauteur et directement au-dessous d'eux la tour surplombait de grands bâtiments qui formaient les points d'une étoile à cinq branches, chaque point relié par un mur et à l'intérieur des centaines et des centaines de petites habitations.

-WOW, est ce que quelqu'un vit ici ? Demanda Jocelyn en regardant la ville.

-Non, cette ville a été abandonnée il y a environ cent mille ans, informa Ardor aux adolescents, sous le choc.

-Attendez une minute, si cette ville est aussi vieille, nos ascendants viennent de loin n'est-ce pas ? Balbutia Harry.

-Vous êtes tous les deux des descendants d'une race éteinte qui s'appellent Lizarians et qui ont vécu il y a plus d'un milliard d'années, précisa Ardor.

-Mais, ce n'est pas la période des dinosaures ? Questionna Jocelyn d'une voix tremblante dès qu'elle eut retrouvé l'usage de la parole.

-Oui, mais asseyez-vous s'il vous plaît, je vais essayer de vous expliquer l'histoire de vos ancêtres, leur suggéra Ardor en montrant plusieurs chaises qui venaient d'apparaître.

Une fois Harry et Jocelyn installés, Ardor reprit son histoire.

-Oui jeune Jocelyn vous avez raison, nos ancêtres viennent vraiment du temps des dinosaures.

-Mais monsieur, c'est impossible, il n'y avait aucun humain à cette période ? Interrogea Harry, peu sûr.

-Vous avez également raison jeune Harry mais cela vous est inconnu, les humains n'ont pas été les premières espèces intelligentes à reigner sur cette planète, informa Ardor en marchant à travers la pièce à pas lents.

-Ils étaient intelligents comment ? Questionna Harry.

-Nous n'étions pas aussi avancés pour être comparable à ce siècle mais nous étions très en avance magiquement, informa le fantôme. Notre forme de magie aurait fait ressembler les sorciers puissants d'aujourd'hui à des insectes.

-Je me demandais si nous venons d'une autre espèce, pourquoi ressemblons-nous à des humains ? Demanda la seule jeune fille de la pièce.

-Quand nous avons vu que les humains montraient des signes d'intelligence, nous avons décidé de changer notre apparence de façon permanente donc nous pouvions communiquer avec eux.

Après un court silence de réflexion, une autre question fut posée.

-Monsieur, je me demandais, si nous étions aussi puissants, pourquoi la ville est là, cachée de tous ? Demanda Jocelyn.

-Il y a environ deux cent mille ans, nous avons fait l'erreur d'entraîner chaque être intelligent et magique à notre forme de magie et malheureusement cela a provoqué un changement de pouvoir. Voyez-vous certains de ceux que nous avons entraînés se sont tournés vers les Ténèbres et ont utilisé ce que nous leur avons enseigné contre nous.

-Comment les sorciers nouvellement entraîné ont renversé une race qui avait plus d'un milliard d'années ? Demanda le jeune sorcier Harry, avide d'en savoir plus.

-Il y a deux raisons Harry. D'abord cela est arrivé environ neuf mille ans après que nous ayons commencé à enseigner et l'autre raison c'est que nous étions une race pacifique et nous avons été pris au piège quand les mauvais sorciers se sont retournés contre nous. Nous avons essayé d'arrêter cette propagation mais nous c'était vraiment difficile puisque les Ténèbres connaissaient nos faiblesses et ils les utilisaient à leur avantage. La guerre en était à un tel point que nous avons été forcés à nous cacher. Nous avons dû tout abandonner et cacher notre capitale, celle-là même où nous sommes en ce moment, termina Ardor alors que les adolescents, étonnés se tournèrent vers lui.

-C'était la ville capitale ? Demandèrent-ils.

-Oui, mais pour protéger la cité, nous avons dû utiliser la dernière trace de notre magie pour envoyer la ville entière dans une autre dimension et pour ensuite cacher sa source de pouvoir dans un endroit où nous espérions que nos descendants la trouvent un jour et reconquerissent la ville, informa le spectre aux adolescents, toujours aussi attentifs.

Après un moment, Jocelyn tourna son regard sur Ardor.

-Quelle est cette source de pouvoir ? Demanda-t-elle.

-C'est ce cristal que vous avez trouvé dans la Grande Bibliothèque, répondit le fantôme en montrant le cristal en forme d'étoile flottant au centre de la pièce. Les défenses magiques principales de la ville et le pouvoir magique qui dirige la ville sont venus de ce cristal que nous avons appelé le Cristal Poloaxis.

-Tout le pouvoir dans ce petit cristal ? Questionna Jocelyn, n'osant y croire.

-Croyez-le ou non sans ce cristal, il n'y aurait jamais eu de magie sur cette planète, leur apprit Ardor.

-Vous voulez dire que sans ce cristal, il n'y aurait pas de sorciers et sorcières ou d'autre type de créatures magiques ? Demanda confirmation Jocelyn, en fixant les yeux écarquillés le cristal.

-Oui et heureusement pour nous, c'est le dernier de la sorte, indiqua Ardor en flottant près du cristal.

Après quelque temps, Harry regarda Ardor.

-Ah monsieur, il y avait une prophétie qui a été faite qui parle des Canidaens, déclara Harry qui répéta au spectre le contenu de la prophétie.

-La seule façon de réaliser la prophétie est de réunir les Canidaens dès à présent dans cette ville, elle peut bien contenir deux cent mille personnes, suggéra Ardor.

-Cette ville peut contenir autant de monde que ça ! S'exclama Jocelyn.

-En fait, chaque section de l'étoile peut accueillir vingt-cinq mille personnes chacun mais le bâtiment principal, celui où nous sommes, peut en contenir encore cent mille autres, informa le gardien de la cité.

-WOW, ça marchera et ça protégera les Canidaens des attaques et autres, réalisa Harry en se tournant vers Jocelyn.

-Harry, mais comment allons-nous réunir toutes ces personnes ? Demanda Jocelyn, puis tous deux se tournèrent vers Ardor.

-Utilisez le Cristal Poloaxis, il téléportera tous les Canidaens ici mais se sera à vous de décider où ils vivront, répondit Ardor à la question muette des adolescents qui hochèrent d'un signe de tête.

Alors qu'Ardor, Harry et Jocelyn réfléchissaient sur les arrangements pour la vie des Canidaes dans la cité, Ardor sembla se souvenir de quelque chose.

-Ah, j'ai oublié de vous dire que trois sorciers vivaient ici, informa Ardor aux adolescents.

-Trois sorciers, comment sont-ils arrivés ici ? Demanda Harry.

-Il existe un portail que quelques sorciers sombres ont volé pendant la guerre qui peut envoyer n'importe qui directement dans la ville, c'est de cette façon dont nous avons été vaincus et c'est pour cette raison que nous avons abandonné et que nous avons pris le Cristal Poloaxis avec nous, indiqua Ardor avant de soupirer. Heureusement, nous avons pu retrouver le portail et le modifier afin que le transfert ne puisse se faire que dans un sens en piégeant ceux qui l'utilisent dans cette ville.

-Le portail, à quoi ressemble-t-il ? Demanda Harry, ce portail lui semblait familier.

-Je ne suis pas sûr, il peut avoir changé à travers les siècles mais c'était une arche avec un voile qui ondule sous une brise inexistante, répondit le spectre alors que Harry réalisait qu'il avait raison.

-J'ai vu quelque chose qui y ressemblait au Département des Mystères, déclara Harry comme dans ses pensées. Ils l'ont utilisé pour exécuter des criminels.

-Ce pourrait être celui-ci puisque beaucoup de sorciers se sont montrés au cours du siècle dernier, ils semblaient être des criminels, heureusement j'ai pu les renvoyer de la cité avant qu'ils ne puissent provoquer des catastrophes, raisonna Ardor en se tournant vers la ville.

-Pourquoi vous n'avez-vous pas renvoyer ce qui vivent ici actuellement ? Interrogea Jocelyn.

-Ils ne pas semblaient représenter une menace donc je leur ai permis de s'installer ici puisqu'ils sont prisonniers de cet endroit, Ardor se tourna alors vers les adolescents. Mais comme le Cristal est revenu à sa place, nous pouvons leur envoyer chez eux si vous voulez, suggéra-t-il.

-Non, ça ira, mais une question me brûle les lèvres, est-ce qu'un des trois sorciers se nomme Sirius Black ? Questionna Harry, plein d'espoir.

-C'est quelque chose que vous apprendrez plus tard ! Dit Ardor avec un sourire. Pour le moment, les sorciers se trouvent dans la section un, huit B, utilisez les zones de transport pour vous déplacer dans la ville, informa le fantôme en montrant un carré au sol. Mettez-vous dedans et prononcez votre destination et pour revenir à la tour, dites «salle du Cristal ». Harry se plaça dans le carré et prononça :

-Section un, huit B ! Puis il partit.

-Comment trouver ces carrés facilement ? Demanda Jocelyn.

-Vous les trouverez au coin de chaque bloc, informa Ardor, puis Jocelyn se plaça à son tour dans le carré et disparut également.

Dans la tour, Harry ne pouvait voir la taille réelle des bâtiments autour de lui mais maintenant qu'il se tenait dans une rue déserte, il était sous le choc. Presque chaque bâtiment était en pierre dorée et était vraiment immense. Les murs qui formaient l'étoile semblaient encore plus grands, ils étaient d'ailleurs beaucoup plus grands que les constructions dans les rues, sans inclure la tour qui était dans le centre de l'étoile.

-WOW, c'est stupéfiant ! Admira Jocelyn an arrivant à la hauteur de son petit ami.

-Je trouve aussi et ce n'est pas seulement notre nouvelle maison, ce sera aussi celle de tous les Canidaens, approuva Harry en se retournant vers elle.

-Viens Harry, allons trouver ces sorciers avant d'aller explorer davantage la cité, suggéra Jocelyn, Harry acquiesça malgré qu'il aurait voulu explorer encore un peu.

Pendant qu'ils marchaient, les deux amis remarquèrent que les rues étaient complètement vides, aucune lumière ni dans les rues ni sur les trottoirs ou les routes, il y avait juste une allée plane de sept mètres de large entre les bâtiments qui ressemblaient aux bâtisses de style du seizième siècle.

-Je me demande où sont les sorciers, demanda soudainement Jocelyn alors qu'ils marchaient en silence depuis presque vingt minutes.

-J'aimerais le savoir mais si c'est la section du sud de la ville, il devrait y avoir une grande place au milieu de tout ça comme un square donc je suppose qu'ils doivent être par-là, répondit Harry avec logique en se souvenant de la grande place dans la section du sud de l'étoile.

-Hey Harry, nous pouvons essayer nos formes de loup, ce sera plus rapide pour y arriver, suggéra la jeune fille.

-C'est une bonne idée, nous n'avons jamais essayé de nous retransformer en loups depuis que nous sommes revenus à la vie, approuva Harry, joyeux de cette perspective et en un instant tous les deux était devenus des loups mais ils se figèrent quand ils échangèrent un regard.

Pendant un moment Harry et Jocelyn ne pouvaient détacher leur regard de l'autre, seulement se regarder fixement puis Jocelyn brisa le silence.

-Harry, c'est toi ? Parla le loup en face du Survivant.

-Euh ouais, mais tu es différente par rapport à la fois dernière que je t'ai vue transformée, répondit Harry, aussi étonnée qu'elle. En effet, la forme lupine de Jocelyn était maintenant bleue pâle et à ses épaules elle possédait une paire d'ailes de faucon presque aussi grandes que le loup.

-Jocelyn, je crois que tu te transformes juste en ta deuxième forme, répondit la loup face à elle avec stupéfaction puisque aucun d'entre eux n'était capable de maîtriser leur deuxième forme auparavant.

-En fait, cette réflexion est aussi valable pour toi, Harry, toi aussi tu es différent, répliqua Jocelyn, son petit ami était à présent rouge sombre, des touches dorées sur son visage et ses pattes et une paire d'ailes de Phénix était accrochée à ses épaules.

-C'est stupéfiant, je ne peux pas attendre pour essayer de voler sous cette forme, dit Jocelyn avec excitation.

-Moi non plus, mais avant il faut s'occuper de ces sorciers, la calma Harry puis tous les deux coururent vers les odeurs qu'ils savaient appartenir à des humains.

Dans un grand espace libre entre toutes les nombreuses bâtisses, Harry et Jocelyn s'arrêtèrent avant d'y entrer plus calmement.

-Je les vois, ils sont à côté de la fontaine, dit le loup bleu de Jocelyn en regardant vers une fontaine avec une grande statue de ce qui semblait être un homme dans les mêmes robes que le spectre qu'ils venaient de rencontrer mais le visage de la statue ressemblait presque à un reptile.

-Est-ce que c'est à ça que ressemblaient nos ancêtres ? Jocelyn posa la même question que Harry se posait.

-Je crois que tu as raison, nos ancêtres se sont appelés Lizarians, ils devaient ressembler à des lézards, proposa Harry puis ils décidèrent de se diriger en direction de la fontaine.

Il y avait deux hommes près de la fontaine, parlant des étranges inscriptions à la base de la fontaine. Ils s'arrêtèrent de parler quand ils virent les deux loups les regarder étrangement.

-QU'EST-CE QUE C'EST QUE CA ? Cria un des sorciers en levant rapidement sa baguette magique.

-Je ne sais pas mais soyons prudents, répondit l'autre sorcier que le loup rouge reconnut. Il se retransforma alors en humain.

-HARRY ? S'étonna ledit sorcier alors qu'Harry s'approchait doucement, peu sûr de l'attitude à adopter.


	6. La Cité des Canidaes Partie 2

Comme Harcelez et le sorcier s'est regardé fixement, aucun ne pourrait bouger d'où ils ont été(se sont levé)

**HARRY POTTER ET LA CITE PERDUE DES CANIDAES**

Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient, ni les perso, ni l'histoire.

Chapitre 6 : La cité des Canidaes (partie 2) :

Harry et le sorcier se regardèrent fixement, aucun ne pouvait faire un geste, ils restaient figés sur place.

-Sirius est ce que c'est toi ? demanda Harry, la voix tremblotante.

-HARRY, j'ai cru que je ne te reverrai jamais! S'écria Sirius, soulagé, en s'avançant pour prendre son filleul dans ses bras mais Sirius réalisa avec effarement :

-Oh non, maintenant tu es piégé ici toi aussi ! S'exclama-t-il avec inquiétude.

-En fait, non. Je peux vous renvoyer tous les deux chez vous du moment que vous êtes prêts, informa Harry à son parrain. Mais d'abord, il faut trouver le troisième sorcier qui devrait être ici, suggéra-t-il mais heureusement pour les amoureux, les adultes savaient où se trouvait le dernier sorcier et rapidement avec l'aide du Cristal, les deux sorcier furent renvoyé au Ministère.

Une demi-heure plus tard, à nouveau dans la salle du Cristal, Harry et Jocelyn étaient toujours sous la forme de "loup" et Sirius se reposait et repassait dans sa tête quelques événements datant d'après sa disparition.

-Euh, Sirius, il y a quelque chose que tu devrais savoir, commença nerveusement Harry.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Harry ? demanda Sirius avec un regard inquiet.

-Je sais que tu as été marié et que tu avais un enfant, répondit-il simplement alors que son parrain le regardait tristement.

-Je sais que je ne te l'ai jamais dit mais quand j'ai appris qu'elles étaient toutes les deux mortes, après m'être échappé d'Azkaban, c'étaient encore très difficile de penser à elles, informa tristement Sirius mais il fut interrompu par son filleul.

-Sirius il y a quelque chose que vous dois savoir, ta fille est vivante, elle vivait dans une communauté de loups-garous depuis dix ans, déclara-t-il en regardant celui qu'il considérait comme son père dans les yeux.

-Ma fille est … vivante ! Fut étonné Sirius avant de réaliser ce que Harry venait de lui dire : NON, elle est devenue un loup-garou!

-Oui Jocelyn, ta fille était un loup-garou mais plus maintenant depuis que elle et moi en sommes guéris, corrigea Harry mais Sirius semblait ne plus savoir quoi dire.

-Mais on ne peut pas guérir lycanthropie, dit-il, incrédule.

-Je crois qu'il vaut mieux que je commence par le début mais s'il te plaît ne tues pas une certaine personne quand j'en serai là parce que nous pourrions avoir besoin de son aide, ordonna Harry puis il raconta au meilleur amis de son père tout ce qui était arrivé pendant l'année passée.

Une fois qu'Harry eut tout expliqué, Sirius était prêt à tuer un certain Directeur.

-CE VIEUX FOU, il a fait le serment sorcier de vous protéger, je n'en reviens pas qu'il l'ait brisé! Fulmina Sirius.

-Papa, s'il te plaît, ne fait rien que tu pourrais regretter, implora Jocelyn avec anxiété dès qu'elle fut revenue à forme humaine.

-Jocelyn! Sirius fut, au début, surpris de voir sa fille puis brusquement, il la serra dans ses bras.

-Oh Jocelyn, je suis désolé de ne pas avoir été là pour toi, je suis tellement désolé! Pleura presque Sirius dans l'étreinte.

-Papa, ce n'est rien, je vais parfaitement bien et maintenant que tu es ici nous pouvons recommencer à zéro, le rassura Jocelyn, heureuse d'avoir un père.

Une fois qu'Harry et Jocelyn eurent fini de faire rattraper à Sirius son retard quant aux événements passés, Ardor qui avait quitté la pièce pour ne pas violer leur intimité, revint pour leur glisser quelques mots.

-Excusez-moi, désolé de vous interrompre, commença-t-il en flattant jusqu'à l'heureuse famille.

-Ardor, désolé de vous avoir oublié, je vous présente mon parrain et le père de Jocelyn : Sirius, présenta Harry. Et Sirius, voici Ardor, c'est lui qui nous a tout expliqué.

-Ravi de finalement vous rencontrer M. Black, c'est moi qui ai fourni à vous et vos compagnons les aliments et autres pendant votre séjour ici, je suis désolé de je ne pas pouvoir faire plus que cela, déclara Ardor, l'air désolé.

-Ce n'est rien Ardor, je sais que vous ne pouviez pas faire beaucoup plus sans le Cristal ici, répondit Sirius reconnaissent envers le spectre.

Quand Sirius et Ardor furent informés de tous les évènements, le gardien se tourna vers les adolescents.

-Je suis désolé d'interrompre votre réunion de famille mais je crois que nous devrions nous inquiéter d'autre chose, comme la libération des Canidaes, suggéra-t-il, suggestion qu'Harry approuva :

-Vous avez raison, savez-vous où est Dawn ? Ardor se dirigea alors vers le cristal et fit un geste de la main.

-Le cristal nous le dira, expliqua-t-il et une image de Dawn parlant avec d'autres personnes apparut au-dessus du cristal.

-Dawn est dans le quartier général des Aînés, il y a approximativement soixante-quatre Canidaes à cet endroit, informa le gardien du cristal.

-Jocelyn, allons les voir et accueillons les ici tout de suite ! proposa Harry à sa petite amie qui acquiesça puis ils se tournèrent vers Sirius.

-Nous essaierons de faire vite et quand ce sera fait, nous pourrons parler davantage, s'excusa Harry à son parrain qui acquiesça, comprenant la situation.

-Prenez tout le temps dont vous avez besoin, je sais que les Canidaes sont votre nouvelle famille, répondit-il sous le regard reconnaissant de son filleul.

-Ardor, comment pourrons-nous mener les Canidaes jusqu'ici, leur nouvelle maison ? demanda Harry.

-Concentrez-vous simplement sur le cristal en vous concentrant sur les personnes que vous voulez envoyer à Canidae, ils attériront dans la cour, déclara-t-il aux enfants.

-A plus tard, vous deux, salua Harry avant de se tourner vers la jeune fille.

-Partons maintenant, je suis sûr que Dawn se sera inquiétée pour nous, dit-il en se transformant en orbe puis il fut suivi par Jocelyn quelques secondes plus tard avant de disparaître tous les deux.

QG DES AINES

Dans la salle de réunion des Aînés, Dawn et ses collègues étaient au téléphone, recevant des informations de leurs semblables pris au piège quand tout à coup deux orbes lumineuses apparurent, les interrompant.

-Qu'est ce que c'est que ça ? s'exclama Dawn en apercevant Harry et Jocelyn.

-Bonjour Aînée Dawn…, commença Harry mais il fut coupé quand la femme se leva rapidement avant d'étreindre les deux adolescents.

-Harry, Jocelyn, nous étions tellement inquiets pour vous, dit-elle précipitamment sous le regard écarquillé des autres Aînés puisqu'ils semblaient se souvenir de quelque chose que Dawn avait oublié.

-Nous allons bien Aînée Dawn, rassura Harry puis elle se souvint de se que lui avait dit Dumbledore avant l'emprisonnement des Canidaes.

-Attendez une minute, vous n'étiez pas morts ? Bégaya-t-elle, hésitante à continuer ce qu'elle était en train de faire.

-Aînée Dawn, oui, nous avons été exécutés mais on nous a donné une seconde chance de vivre et ce n'est pas tout : nous possédons un endroit où deux cent mille Canidaes pourront vivre en paix, informa Jocelyn à une Aînée Dawn toute retournée.

-C'est plus qu'assez pour les soixante communautés connues de Canideas, souffla Dawn, ravie sous les approbations des autres Aînés.

-Harry, Jocelyn, ce sont de bonnes nouvelles mais nous avons un problème, nous ne pouvons plus sortir à cause des nouveaux boucliers de Dumbledore, nous sommes piégés, déclara un autre Aîné, inquiet de leur situation difficile.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas, nous pouvons facilement passer au travers de ce bouclier, nous avons seulement besoin que tout le monde soit prêt et dehors, informa Harry à tous les Aînés qui sentaient l'espoir revenir.

-Nous le ferons après avoir contacté les autres communautés que nous pouvons les libérer de leur piège, approuva Aînée Dawn puis elle-même et les autres Aînés se dirigèrent vers les téléphones pour contacter tous les autres villages de Canidaes.

CANIDAE

Ce la prit plus d'une semaine pour transférer tous les Canidaes à Canidae et les aider à s'installer dans les différents bâtiments. A la joie de tous, il y avait moins de cinquante mille Canidae mais dès que ce fut prêt, les réunions commencèrent avec chaque leader de chaque communauté.

Dans le bâtiment principal de la ville, un groupe de plus de soixante Canidaes s'installaient dans une grande pièce, leurs yeux dirigés vers le centre de la salle où huit personnes étaient assises, attendant que la réunion ne commence.

Cela prit quelques minutes pour que chacun s'organise de façon à ce que tout le monde soit à l'aise puis Dawn se leva et commença les présentations.

-Comme vous le savez, je suis l'Aînée principale Dawn, à ma droite se trouve l'Aînée Celia, dit-elle en montrant une femme aux cheveux gris qui se leva pour s'incliner et se rassoir.

-A ma gauche, se trouve l'Aîné Jay, continua l'Aînée Principale en désignant au homme aux cheveux grisonnants qui se leva et s'inclina.

-A côté de Celia, il s'agit de l'Aîné Mark, un autre homme aux cheveux grisonnants imita ses collègues. Et enfin, voici Aîné Brian à côté d'Aîné Jay, termina-t-elle en désignant un homme aux cheveux blancs qui se le va et s'inclina à son tour.

-Maintenant, nos invités à cette réunion sont Harry Potter et Jocelyn Black qui ont trouvé la maison de nos ancêtres et Sirius Black leur tuteur.

Sirius et les adolescents se levèrent à l'appel de leur nom puis se rassirent lorsque commença la réunion.

Une fois les présentations terminées, Dawn regarda les chefs de communauté.

-Avant de se lancer dans le sujet du traité que Dumbledore a brisé avec négligence, nous avons besoin de trouver un moyen de nous nourrir, chacun acquiesça elle continua alors, puisqu'il n'y a pas d'animaux qui vivent près d'ici, je suggère que nous prenions la Potion de Sang et que nous mangions de la nourriture cuisinée pour le moment, suggéra-t-elle.

-Aînée, nous ne pouvons pas, nous ne pouvons pas cuisiner correctement et nous n'avons pas accès aux ingrédients de la potion, apostropha quelqu'un dans l'assistance.

-La Potion de Sang sera distribuée chaque matin, on m'a dit que Canidae avait une réserve illimitée d'ingrédients et j'ai demandé à des scientifiques de nos communautés d'en faire une production en masse, ainsi que d'autres potions grâce aux grandes bibliothèques de la ville. Et pour la nourriture, la magie de Canidae le fera pour nous, informa-t-elle sous les approbations du public.

Le problème d'alimentation réglé, Dawn entra dans le vif du sujet.

-Bien, je sais que nous avons des sentiments contradictoire quant à ce que Dumbledore nous a fait et ce qu'il a fait à deux de nos petits mais je pense que nous devrions aider les sorciers dans la guerre contre Voldemort, déclara-t-elle alors qu'un grand nombre de Canidaes protestèrent.

-Aînée, je ne pense pas que nous devrions nous impliquer dans cette guerre, cria quelqu'un, exprimant les pensées de beaucoup d'autres.

-S'il vous plait, écoutez ce que j'ai à vous dire avant de décider, cria-t-elle pour se faire entendre, les chefs se turent et se calmèrent doucement puis Dawn put continuer :

-Avant de continuer, croyez-moi je n'aime pas ça mais je pense que Voldemort est vraiment une menace et pas seulement envers le monde sorcier et tôt ou tard, nous devrons intervenir dans cette guerre, dit-elle, tout le monde l'écoutait attentivement et beaucoup considéraient ses paroles. Et je pense que si nous aidons les sorciers, la fin de cette guerre viendra plus rapidement, termina-t-elle puis les chefs commencèrent à discuter entre eux.

Les chefs débattirent un long moment et les Aînés attendaient qu'ils finissent.

-Aînée Dawn, quelles sont nos chances si nous aidons les sorciers qu'ils se retournent contre nous ? demanda un homme au premier rang.

-Nous avons beaucoup de chance de nous en sortir, le gardien de Canidae, Ardor m'a montré tout un assortiment d'armes magiques qui feront de vous des adversaires trop redoutables pour les sorciers. De plus, les défenses de la ville protègeront ceux qui ne luttent pas et arrêteront le sorcier qu'ils veulent ou non faire du mal à nos citoyens, expliqua-t-elle et quelques personnes approuvèrent, acceptant ce qu'elle disait.

-Aînée Dawn, d'après ce que vous avez dit plus tôt, que la ville elle-même est une autre dimension, c'est une vraie protection, nous pouvons décider de rester ici et de ne pas nous impliquer dans la guerre, demanda quelqu'un, la question attira des regards intéressés qui écoutèrent attentivement la réponse.

-Oui, nous seront protégés mais il y a des chances que Voldemort gagne et si cela arrive, il pourrait découvrir la vérité sur le Voile de la Mort et l'utiliser pour nous attaquer et envahir la ville, nous empêchant toute retraite, avertit Dawn, et je préfère une bataille loin de la ville que de ne pas pouvoir l'aider, finit-elle puis les leaders continuèrent à débattre.

Une demi-heure passa avant qu'un chef ne se lève.

-Nous aimerions avoir du temps pour décider, Aînée Dawn et nous vous ferons savoir notre décision demain soir. Dawn accepta leur requête :

-Dans ce cas, les Aînés vont prendre congé, vous pourrez décider par vous-même et demain nous accepterons votre décision, salua l'Aînée Principale puis elle fit un geste pour que les personnes au centre de la pièce se lèvent et sortent.

Une fois dans le hall, Dawn, Harry et Jocelyn se séparèrent des autres pour se diriger dans leur propre chambre dans le bâtiment principal mais avant d'entrer dans sa chambre, Dawn se tourna vers les adolescents :

-Il y a de bonnes chances qu'ils aident dans la guerre mais je pense que nous ne devrions pas rester trop proches de Dumbledore, suggéra-t-elle avec une touche de colère en prononçant ce nom.

-Je sais, je ne suis pas sûr que nous puissions lui faire entièrement confiance, répondit Harry.

-Mais, Harry, comment allons-nous nous battre si nous ne sommes pas avec lui ? demanda Jocelyn son regard passant de Dawn à Harry.

-C'est simple, nous fournirons notre aide et notre soutien si les Moldus, l'Ordre, le Ministère ou l'école est en danger, proposa Harry sous l'approbation de Dawn.

-Oui, c'est une bonne idée, et d'après ce que j'ai compris, le Cristal pourra nous montrer toutes les activités de Magie Noire de la planète, nous pourrons l'utiliser à notre avantage, informa Dawn.

-Mais attendons tout de même l'avis des chefs de communauté avant de faire quoi que ce soit, rappela Jocelyn à ses amis.

-Tu as raison, ils décideront certainement cette nuit, attendons demain, bailla Dawn avant d'entrer dans sa chambre.

-Harry, si nous ne faisons rien de particulier demain, nous pourrions aller voir nos amis à Poudlard, proposa la jeune fille.

-C'est une bonne idée, comme c'est le week-end, nous pourrons y passer toute la journée, répondit Harry, joyeux, avant de se séparer, chacun dans sa chambre.

Le lendemain, alors qu'Harry et Jocelyn entraient dans la plus immense salle à manger qu'ils n'aient jamais vue pour prendre le petit déjeuner avec leurs amis ils furent appelés :

-Harry, Jocelyn, ici ! cria Dawn alors qu'ils cherchaient une place dans la pièce bondée.

-Bonjour, Aînés, saluèrent chaleureusement les adolescents en s'asseyant à la table des Aînés.

-Bonjour tous les deux, répondirent-ils de la même façon.

-Harry, Jocelyn, avant que je n'oublie, Ardor m'a donné ceci pour vous, dit Dawn en leur tendant un bracelet blanc chacun.

-Qu'est ce que c'est ? demanda Harry en remarquant un petit cristal bleu incrusté dans le bracelet immaculé.

-Il est charmé pour communiquer avec quelqu'un qui possède aussi un bracelet comme celui-ci, informa Dawn aux adolescents qui enfilaient leur bracelet.

-Wow, et maintenant nous pouvons vous parler au moment où nous voulons ? Questionna Jocelyn avec excitation.

-Oui vous pouvez, dites juste ou pensez au nom de la personne à qui vous voulez parler et vous les entendrez dans votre tête, comme la télépathie, expliqua Dawn aux plus jeunes qui comprirent vite.

-Merci cela nous aidera beaucoup, mais est ce que tout le monde en aura un? interrogea Jocelyn.

-Seulement ceux qui vivent ici recevront le bracelet, répondit l'Aînée principale.

-Aînée Dawn, je me demandais si nous pouvions avoir quatre autres de ces bracelets pour nos amis à l'école, demanda Harry avec espoir.

-Si vous avez confiance en eux, je ne vois pas pourquoi ce serait impossible, dit Dawn après quelques secondes de réflexion puis elle regarda à côté de ses interlocuteurs.

-Ardor, puis-je avoir quatre bracelets pour Harry et Jocelyn! Demanda-t-elle simplement et quatre bracelets apparurent de nulle part sur la table devant la jeune femme.

-Si vous avez besoin de quelque chose, demandez juste à Ardor, il essaiera de nous aider s'il le peut, indiqua Dawn. Les adolescents semblèrent reconnaissants pour son aide.


	7. La Cité des Canidaes Partie 3

**HARRY POTTER ET LA CITE DES CANIDAES**

Disclaimer : Rien de cette histoire ne m'appartient, ni les perso et l'univers d'HP (JK Rowling), ni le scénario (Shawnie).

Chapitre 7 : La cité des Canidaes (partie 3) :

Peu après la fin du petit déjeuner, Harry et Jocelyn indiquèrent rapidement à Dawn et à Sirius où ils allaient puis quittèrent Canidae et apparurent près de la cabane de Hagrid.

-HARRY, JOCELYN, vous êtes vivants! Entendirent-il crier Hagrid après être arrivés.

-Oh non..., Commença Harry mais il fut coupé alors que Hagrid les serrait dans une fracassante étreinte.

-Bonjour Hagrid, ravi de vous revoir, salua Jocelyn quand le demi-géant leur permit de respirer pour les observer.

-Vous savez, toute l'école est inquiète pour vous depuis que vous avez disparu après avoir montré à tout le monde que vous étiez tous les deux êtes vivants, leur dit Hagrid.

-Désolé, nous n'avions pas beaucoup le choix, nous ne contrôlions pas ce qui ce passait à ce moment-là, répondit Jocelyn anxieusement.

-Hagrid, comment vont nos amis ? Demanda Harry changeant de sujet, en levant les yeux vers le demi-géant.

-Ils se sont beaucoup inquiétés, ce serait mieux si vous alliez les voir bientôt, conseilla Hagrid.

-Nous allons y aller, nous reviendrons vous voir avant de partir, déclara Harry.

-Partir ? Vous n'allez pas rester et continuer vos études ? Questionna Hagrid, lançant aux adolescents un regard perplexe.

-Non, nous étudierons nous-mêmes, répondit le jeune homme puisqu'à Canidae ils y avaient une immense bibliothèque très complète des anciens textes de magie qu'Ardor leur avait montré la veille.

-Nous devrions y aller Harry, nos amis doivent être très inquiets maintenant, rappela Jocelyn empêchant Hagrid de poser plus de questions.

-Oui à plus tard dans l'après-midi Hagrid, salua Harry avant de se transformer ainsi que Jocelyn en leur forme d'Orbe et de voler vers l'école.

En même temps juste à l'extérieur du château, Ron et Hermione marchait autour du lac pour une promenade reposante.

-Ron, nous devrions faire demi-tour et chercher d'autres sorts pour l'AD, suggéra Hermione après un moment de promenade à pied dans le silence.

-Hermione, nous avons quelques jours avant la prochaine réunion, ça peut attendre…, commença Ron mais fut coupé quand deux Orbes dorées apparurent.

-HARRY, JOCELYN! Crièrent les deux amis puis leurs deux amis perdus apparurent devant eux.

-Ron, Hermione, c'est bon de vous revoir! dirent Harry et Jocelyn alors que leurs deux amis les étreignaient.

Les retrouvailles terminées, Hermione parla la première.

-Harry James Potter, Jocelyn Black, où étiez vous passés! Cria Hermione très en colère.

-S'il te plaît Hermione, allons à l'intérieur et nous te dirons tout, suggéra Jocelyn, Hermione acquiesça d'un signe de tête.

-D'accord dans ce cas.

-Nous devrions chercher un endroit privé, la Salle-Sur-Demande devrait être parfaite, suggéra Harry puis ils se dirigèrent tous vers l'école.

Sur le chemin de la Salle-Sur-Demande, Harry et Jocelyn ne se firent pas voir en se rendant invisibles en marchant à travers les couloirs du vieux château.

-Nous avons besoin d'un endroit pour parler et être à l'aise, demanda Harry en marchant devant un tableau puis une porte apparut.

-Dépêchez-vous d'entrer, les pressa Harry en ouvrant la porte révélant une copie exacte de la Salle Commune de Gryffondor où ils s'installèrent tous rapidement. Harry et Jocelyn parlèrent pendant près d'une heure pour tout expliquer à leurs amis.

Une fois leur récit terminé, une Hermione aux yeux écarquillés commença.

-Vous avez une grande bibliothèque, je pourrai la voir ? demanda Hermione.

-Oui Hermione, tu pourras venir lire tout ton saoul, répondit Jocelyn en souriant devant l'amour d'Hermione pour la lecture.

-Nous déciderons de votre visite plus tard, une fois que Canidae aura décidé de la guerre avec Voldemort, indiqua Harry faisant hésiter Ron.

-Harry, y a-t-il quelque chose qui pourrait m'intéresser ? demanda Ron avec espoir puisqu'il n'était pas très enthousiaste à visiter la bibliothèque.

-C'est possible puisque nous n'avons pas encore exploré la ville entièrement, répondit Harry au moment où la porte de la pièce s'ouvrit, révélant quelqu'un que Harry ne voulait pas voir.

Quand la porte s'ouvrit, Harry et Jocelyn se levèrent rapidement.

-Professeur Dumbledore! Dit Harry d'une façon tout sauf sympathique.

-M. Potter, Miss. Black, c'est une surprise inattendue, déclara Dumbledore en souriant en entrant avec une McGonagall choquée.

-M. Potter, Miss. Black, je vois que les rumeurs affirmant que vous étiez tous les deux vivants étaient vraies, dit-elle, une fois le choc de voir les deux adolescents dissipé.

-Et bien, on nous a donné une deuxième chance de vivre, et ce n'est pas grâce à vous, Dumbledore! Cracha Harry en lançant un regard furieux au vieil homme.

-Harry s'il te plaît, je suis désolé de que j'ai fait, je sais que je ne peux pas changer le passé mais nous pourrions recommencer à zéro, supplia Dumbledore.

-Je vous donnerai une deuxième chance, Professeur, mais c'est le dernier avertissement, c'est la dernière chance que vous recevez, trancha Harry.

-Je te remercie, Harry. Je ne te décevrai pas à nouveau…, commença Dumbledore tristement. Mais s'il te plaît, peux-tu nous parler de cette ville que vous avez trouvée ? demanda le directeur, visiblement très intéressé.

-La ville est la maison de l'ancêtre des Canidaes et en ce moment les soixante communautés de Canidaens sont là, commença Harry et répéta ce qu'il avait raconté à Ron et Hermione.

Une fois que Harry eut fini, Dumbledore se tourna vers lui.

-Harry, même si les Canidaes nous abandonnent, pourrions nous utiliser la ville de Canidae comme refuge pour les combattants de la guerre, demanda Dumbledore avec gentillesse.

-Je pensais au fait de permettre peut-être aux propriétaires de magasin de réinstaller leur font de commerce dans la ville et de permettre aux familles de vivre là, commença Harry après quelques pensées. Mais évidemment nous aurons besoin de la permission des chefs pour faire cela.

Une fois la discussion à propos de la ville Canidae finie, Dumbledore changea de sujet.

-Harry, Jocelyn, j'espère que reviendrez tous les deux assister au cours de Poudlard, j'accepterai votre retour, suggéra Dumbledore, semblant désolé que ses anciens élèves ne reviennent pas à l'école.

-Désolé Professeur mais nos pouvoirs sont maintenant trop différents des sorciers normaux, nous devrons apprendre de nos bibliothèques qui ont beaucoup plus d'avance que ce que vous enseignez, nous devons décliner votre offre, informa Harry à Dumbledore peu convaincu.

-Comme vous voulez, mais l'offre tiendra toujours si vous changez d'avis, répondit le vieil homme après un long soupir.

-M. Potter, pourriez-vous nous expliquer quels sont ces pouvoirs ? Questionna McGonagall, curieuse.

-Les pouvoirs que nous possédons maintenant, sont ce que nous appelons Magie de Volonté, cela nous permet de contrôler la magie juste par notre esprit et de ce que nous voulons qu'il arrive, il n'y a donc besoin d'aucun sort ni d'aucune baguette, informa Harry à ses anciens professeurs.

-Très intéressant mais est-ce avantageux pendant une bataille ? demanda Dumbledore.

-D'après ce que nous avons lu dans nos bibliothèques, nos sortilèges sont plus rapides, notre temps de réaction plus court et notre précision encore plus accrue, répondit le jeune homme, les deux professeurs acceptant la réponse.

-Très bien alors, si c'est tout, nous partons et j'espère vraiment que Canidae nous donnera une réponse bientôt, dit Dumbledore alors que lui et sa collègue se levaient pour partir. Oh une dernière chose Harry, Jocelyn, j'espère que vous avez prévu de rendre visite au Professeur Lupin, il est impatient de vous revoir, termina-t-il avant de partir pour de bon.

Après que Dumbledore et McGonagall furent partis, Harry et ses amis allèrent voir Remus qui étreignit ses chiots dès qu'il les vit.

-Harry, Jocelyn, j''espère que vous avez une bonne explication. Je veux savoir pour quelle raison vous êtes partis depuis une semaine, exigea sévèrement Remus.

-Désolé Remus, nous avons été assez occupés ces derniers jours, avec le déménagement des Canidaes, tu n'as pas idée du travail que nous avions, répondit Harry à son tuteur.

-Le déménagement des Canidaes, Harry, de quoi parles-tu ? Questionna Remus, complètement dépassé avant qu'Harry ne raconte de nouveau les événements des derniers jours.

Une fois que cela fut fait, Harry sourit à Remus avant de lui demander.

-Ah Remus, il y a quelque chose que je veux te montrer à Canidae, tu peux venir pour une visite rapide ? demanda Harry avec espoir.

-Je ne suis pas sûr de pouvoir, j'ai reçu des colis pour faire pour mes cours, répondit-il sous le regard triste de son interlocuteur.

-Remus s'il te plaît, tu dois voir ça, supplia Jocelyn à un Remus toujours incertain.

-D'accord alors, emmenez-moi à Canidae, céda finalement Remus.

-Désolés Ron, Hermione, nous vous emmènerons plus tard mais Remus a VRAIMENT besoin de voir ça, s'excusa Harry avant de se détourner de ses amis et de prendre la main de Remus puis ils sont disparurent avec Jocelyn.

Dans la Salle du Cristal, Harry apparut avec Remus qui jeta un coup d'œil autour de lui.

-Hé Remus tu veux voir Canidae, dit Jocelyn précipitamment en traînant Remus jusqu'aux murs clairs. Il se figea à la vue de la ville se dressant devant lui.

-Wow, c'est ville est gigantesque! Souffla Remus, pendant que Harry utilisait son bracelet pour appeler quelqu'un et dans la seconde suivante, quelqu'un apparut dans le carré de transport.

-Ah, Remus tu devrais de retourner, indiqua Harry. Quand Remus eut obéit il écarquilla les yeux.

-SIRIUS …, dit seulement Remus avant de s'évanouir.

-Allez, passe Harry, tu me dois cinq Gallions, sourit Sirius, ravi quand Harry lui donna les quelques pièces.

-Hé, tu me dois trois Galions! Réclama Jocelyn sous le grognement de son petit ami.

-C'est la fois dernière que je parie avec vous deux, ronchonna-t-il en agitant sa main au-dessus de Remus pour le réveiller.

-Harcelez, est ce que j'ai finalement fait une dépression nerveuse ? demanda Remus alors que Harry aidait le loup-garou à se lever.

-Non Remus, Sirius est vivant puisque le Voile de la Mort est en fait un portail pour Canidae, donc il a été piégé ici l'année dernière, informa Harry à son ancien professeur.

-Padfoot, c'est cela vraiment toi! S'écria Remus sous le sourire de Sirius.

-Le seul et unique, Padfoot est de retour, cria Sirius d'un air important.

-Je vais te tuer pour ce coup au Ministère! S'exclama soudainement Remus avant d'aller serrer son vieil ami dans ses bras.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, vieux, j'ai prévu de vivre aussi longtemps que possible, assura Sirius dans une autre étreinte fraternelle.

Pendant quelques minutes, Harry et Jocelyn attendirent jusqu'à ce qu'Harry ne soit perdu dans ses pensées pendant quelques secondes mais il informa rapidement :

-Sirius, Remus, je suis désolé d'interrompre vos retrouvailles mais les chefs ont terminé leur réunion et appellent tout le monde dans la salle de réunion.

Cela dit, il alla sur le carré de transport et cria :

-Oh Remus, tu es invité aussi, dit-il précipitamment avant de crier. SALLE DE REUNION ! et de disparaître.

Dès que chacun se fut installé dans la Salle de Réunion Dawn se leva et s'adressa aux chefs :

-Avant que nous ne commencions, je voudrais vous présenter Remus Lupin, un autre tuteur d'Harry et de Jocelyn, déclara Dawn et Remus se leva, face aux chefs, puis, l'un d'eux se leva.

-Bienvenu Remus Lupin, dans notre ville, accueilla-t-il avec gentillesse avant de se tourner vers Dawn.

-Nous les chefs de Canidae, avons le sentiment que nous devons nous impliquer dans cette guerre. Nous demanderons à des volontaires de vingt-cinq à quarante ans de se présenter. Nous voulons rassembler environ huit mille Canidaes, termina-t-il.

-Merci de votre soutien, ce sera bien suffisant pour aider les sorciers, remercia Dawn, heureuse de la décision prise.

Une fois la décision de la guerre annoncée, Harry se leva.

-Dès que les volontaires sont recensés, il y a une pièce spéciale qui fera office de salle d'entraînement rapide, une semaine dans la pièce équivaudra à une heure à l'extérieur, commença Harry qui remarqua que les chefs étaient intéressés. Avec un peu de chance, cet avantage de temps devrait suffire à complètement entraîner les volontaires et en même temps nous pourrons aider les sorciers en moins d'un mois, termina l'adolescent sous l'approbation des chefs.

-C'est une bonne idée, nous enverrons le premier groupe de volontaires dans cette pièce, mais combien la pièce peut-elle contenir de personnes ? Demanda un chef.

-Cent par groupe, selon Ardor, l'entraînement devrait prendre seulement deux semaines, il faudra apprendre à utiliser les armes magiques, informa le jeune homme.

-Ce sont de bonnes nouvelles, nous commencerons aussi tôt que possible, lui répondit le chef, mettant fin à la discussion à propos de la guerre.

Dès que la situation des volontaires fut établie, Harry parla à nouveau :

-Chefs, je voudrais faire une proposition, nous pourrions utiliser Canidae comme un refuge sûr pour les réfugiés de la guerre, suggéra-t-il s'attirant les regards de tout le monde.

-Harry, je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit réellement une bonne idée, cela pourrait compromettre la sécurité de la ville, répondit Dawn au plus jeune.

-Pas vraiment, les protections peuvent empêcher les Mangemorts d'entrer, et nous n'abriterons que ceux qui soutiennent totalement la lumière dans la ville, exposa Harry puisqu'il avait lu toutes les propriétés des protections.

-Nous pourrons fouiller leur esprit et organiser un entretient après, proposa un autre chef sous l'approbation de ses semblables. Mais le moment, nous devrions nous concentrer sur l'inscription de nos volontaires et de les préparer pour cette guerre, termina-t-il, Harry accepta le compromis.

-Bien, cela a été une longue réunion et nous devrions nous reposer jusqu'à demain avant de rencontrer notre communauté de Canidaes pour établir la liste des volontaires, déclara un Chef pour mettre fin à la réunion et chacun quitta rapidement la pièce.

Une fois dans le hall, Dawn se tourna vers les sorciers.

-Remus, comme Sirius ne peut pas être vu à l'extérieur de Canidae, pourriez vous être notre contact avec le monde sorcier ? demanda l'Aînée principale avec espoir.

-Ce sera avec joie Aînée Dawn, je verrai que je peux faire pour aider à réunir notre peuple, accepta le loup-garou, dévoué à son nouvel emploi.

-Je l'espère vraiment et en temps que notre contact, je vous attendrai ici tous les samedis pour tous les rapports sur le monde sorcier que vous avez et nous vous donnerons des rapports sur nos progrès, décida Dawn et Remus accepta.

-Je le ferai, si Harry ou Jocelyn ne voient pas d'inconvénients à me transporter ici, demanda Remus en se tournant vers les adolescents.

-En fait, tu n'auras pas vraiment besoin de nous, nous pouvons créer un carré de transport chez toi, informa Harry à son ancien professeur.

-Ce n'est pas dangereux ? N'importe qui pourrait l'utiliser pour entrer dans notre ville, demanda Dawn, inquiète.

-Pas vraiment, je peux faire en sorte que seulement quelques personnes puissent le voir et l'utiliser, répondit Harry et Dawn soupira.

-D'accord tu peux mais je veux savoir qui pourra l'utiliser, d'accord, prévint Dawn, Harry acquiesça, indifférent.

-Bien, maintenant Remus, vous devriez aller voir le Professeur Dumbledore et lui annoncer notre décision nos plans, suggéra l'Aînée.

Remus les salua et se tourna vers son vieil ami : A bientôt Padfoot, je reviendrai samedi prochain.

-A samedi, alors Remus, répondit Sirius puis Harry prit le bras de Remus et disparut avec Jocelyn.


	8. La Cité des Canidaes Partie 4

**HARRY POTTER ET LA CITE PERDUE DES CANIDAES**

Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient, l'univers est à JKR, l'histoire à SHAWNIE et je ne gagne pas d'argent à traduire et publier cette fic.

Note : Je sais que mes fics ont tardées à arriver mais comme on ne fait plus rien en cours, je n'ai pas de devoirs à faire chez moi et je peux écrire plus, mais j'ai quand même mon bac de français à réviser.

Note 2: Désolée du retard, je voulais publier hier puis aujourd'hui mais ffnet ne voulait pas enregistrer mon fichier, je ne sais toujours pas pourquoi... Désolée d'être encore plus en retard.

Chapitre 8 : La cité de Canidaes (partie4) :

CANIDAE

Cela faisait presque un mois que les Canidaes s'étaient installés à Canidae et quelques-uns faisaient des merveilles dans la ville en recréant les entreprises qu'ils avaient avant d'être retenus « prisonniers » par les sorciers, pendant que d'autres se préparaient pour l'armée de Canidaes, qui étaient prêts à l'action depuis quelques semaines mais ils n'avaient, jusque là, pas été envoyés en mission.

Pendant que beaucoup de Canidaes commençaient à entrer dans leur routine quotidienne, un grand loup rouge avec les ailes d'or volait au-dessus de la grande ville en faisant plusieurs aller-retour avant de se poser sur une des petites tours de garde que l'on trouvait à chaque extrémité du grand bâtiment en forme d'étoile.

-Comment était ce vol ? demanda un des cinq gardes quand Harry revint sous forme humaine.

-Pas mal, mais j'aurais souhaité que Jocelyn soit là-haut avec moi, soupira-t-il, Jocelyn était partie aider une des écoles de Canidaes qui avaient été parmi les premières choses à être construites, mais un appel interrompit leurs discussions.

-Harry, c'est Aînée Dawn, j'ai besoin que tu viennes à la Salle de Réunion, cria-t-elle dans son esprit grâce au bracelet.

-Ok Aînée Dawn, je serai là dans une seconde, répondit Harry qui se dirigea vers un carré de transport après un signe rapide aux gardes.

Dans la salle de Réunion, Harry rencontra Jocelyn, Sirius et Remus. « Wow, ça doit être important pour nous soyons tous là! » pensa Harry, puisqu'on ne les appelait que rarement à assister aux réunions.

Quand Harry et ses amis furent assis, Dawn se leva pour faire face à Remus.

-Remus Lupin, nous, habitants de Canidae, sommes arrivé à la conclusion que nous permettrions aux sorciers d'être abrités et de pouvoir ouvrir des magasins sous la protection de Canidae, informa Dawn en souriant face au soulagement de Remus et des autres.

-Aînée Dawn, merci pour votre aide, je sais que ce sera le début de bonnes relations entre nos peuples, dit Remus puisqu'ils attendaient depuis des mois que les Chefs décident de ce point.

-Je l'espère aussi, mais assurez-vous s'il vous plaît que le Professeur Dumbledore sache que nous ne permettrons aucun préjugé ni aucune insulte pendant que les sorciers restent à Canidae ou ils seront automatiquement renvoyés de la ville, prévint Dawn et Remus acquiesça d'un signe de tête.

-Je m'assurerai que le Directeur le sache, répondit-il en s'inclinant pour remercier Dawn et les autres Chefs de leur générosité.

Dès que Dawn eut fini avec Remus, elle se tourna vers Harry.

-Harry, je veux continuer le plan d'aide à protéger Poudlard, c'est un point stratégique pour une attaque des forces de Voldemort, nous estimons que nous pourrions aider à protéger les enfants mieux avec le plan en effet, informa-t-elle à l'adolescent.

-Aînée, merci de permettre à ce plan de se mettre en place, mais permettrez-vous aux élèves de visiter nos magasins puisque Pré-Au-Lard est maintenant une ville fantôme ? demanda Harry.

-Nous déciderons de cela une fois les magasins sorciers en place et en fonctionnement complet, informa Dawn à Harry qui accepta la réponse.

-Alors si c'est tout, je ferai mieux de prévenir le Professeur Dumbledore de nos plans, termina Harry alors que d'un signe de tête Dawn indiqua que la réunion était finie pour les adolescents.

Une fois que Harry et ses amis eurent quitté la Salle de Réunion, Jocelyn se tourna vers son petit ami :

-Harry, je veux venir avec toi! Demanda immédiatement Jocelyn avec fermeté. Remus s'avança vers les adolescents :

-Pouvez-vous m'emmener à Poudlard, je dois voir Dumbledore maintenant, demanda Remus à Harry qui fit un signe de tête à tous les deux puis il se tourna ensuite vers Sirius.

-Patmol, je suis désolé de te demander ça mais est ce que tu peux garder le fort ? demanda le filleul à son parrain avec humour.

-Aucun problème Harry, ici c'est tout de même mieux que Square de Grimmaurd, répliqua Sirius alors que Harry et les autres levèrent les yeux au ciel.

-Bien sûr Sirius, tu aimes être ici seulement parce qu'il y a des filles avec qui flirter ! Se moqua Harry, secouant la tête au souvenir des essais de son parrain d'obtenir un rendez-vous avec des Canidaens.

-Allons-y Harry, laissons mon père seul, nous avons des choses à faire, rappela Jocelyn à son petit ami puis deux orbes apparurent et disparurent du hall.

POUDLARD

Dans le bureau de Dumbledore, celui-ci était en réunion avec plusieurs membres de l'Ordre quand il entendit cogner à la porte.

-Entrez s'il vous plaît Harry, Jocelyn, Remus, appela Dumbledore. Les trois loups entrèrent.

-Oh désolé, nous ne savions pas que vous étiez en réunion, s'excusa Remus en remarquant certains des membres de l'Ordre.

-HARRY, JOCELYN! Cria Tonks, se levant rapidement, tout comme les autres, en dégainant sa baguette.

-BAISSEZ VOS BAGUETTES IMMEDIATEMENT! Commanda Dumbledore rapidement, mais les baguettes des membres de l'Ordre disparurent des mains de leur propriétaire pour apparaitre dans celles de Harry et de Jocelyn.

-Avez-vous oublié la dernière réunion, j'ai dit qu'ils avaient été réhabilités et que j'avais réparé ma faute! Continua-t-il, ignorant les regards choqués des membres de l'Ordre.

- Désolés Professeur, c'est le choc de les voir vivants! Informa Tonk, tremblotante, sous l'approbation des autres.

-Harry, Jocelyn, s'il vous plait, rendez-leur leur baguette et dites-nous ce qui se passe à Canidae, suggéra le fondateur de l'Ordre du Phénix dès que tous se furent installés. Remus commença par résumer la réunion dont ils revenaient juste.

Dès que Remus eut fini de parler, Dumbledore sourit.

-Ce sera une grande aide, si nous pouvons garder le plus de monde possible sain et sauf, commença Dumbledore mais Remus n'avait pas encore terminé.

-Je sais, mais il y a plus, il y a aussi un autre plan en cours mais Harry, Jocelyn et Aînée Dawn gardent bouche cousue, coupa Remus en se tournant vers Harry qui regardait innocemment au loin.

-Harry, quel est ce plan sur lequel vous continuez à travailler ? demanda Dumbledore avec gentillesse, lui comme les autres semblaient intéressés.

-Nous avons trouvé un moyen d'augmenter les protections de Poudlard de cinq cents pourcents et en même temps nous empêcherons les personnes pourvues de mauvaises intentions d'entrer dans l'école pendant la période scolaire, commença le Survivant attirant l'attention de chacun. Et pas seulement ça, dès que les magasins sorciers seront installés, Aînée Dawn permettra aux étudiants de faire des achats là-bas ! Termina Harry, donnant l'impression aux sorciers que Noël était arrivé plus tôt.

-Ce sont de grandes nouvelles Harry et avec les protections de Canidae, les étudiants seront complètement protégés, commenta Dumbledore sous les différents acquiescements des autres.

Ayant fini avec les bonnes nouvelles, Harry reprit la parole.

-Professeur, il y a quelque chose dont vous devriez être au courant de Canidae, c'est une sorte d'une ville mobile, indiqua Harry puis chacun se tourna vers lui.

-Qu'est ce que tu veux dire, Harry ? Demanda Dumbledore, intrigué.

-Et bien, Canidae est vraiment une ville flottante et pour augmenter des protections de Poudlard, nous devrons placer la ville au dessus de l'école pour protéger totalement les étudiants, informa Harry Harcelez sous des regards choqués.

-Harry, c'est impossible que la magie puisse faire flotter une ville pour de longues périodes, fit remarquer Dumbledore, ne croyant pas que Canidae ait autant de pouvoir.

-Et bien Canidae le peut puisque le Cristal Poloaxis contient cent fois plus de magie, cela correspond à toute la magie de la planète combinée ! Expliqua calmement Harry au groupe à présent plus que choqué. Et grâce à cela, Canidae peut rester dans les airs pendant plus de mille ans en gardant Poudlard protégé, termina-t-il en souriant devant les expressions ahuris de son audience, excepté Jocelyn.

Dix minutes plus tard, le choc passé, Dumbledore parla.

-Harry, quelle taille fait exactement Canidae ? Demanda Dumbledore avec une vois légèrement tremblotante.

-Elle fait un mile (1,4 km) de diamètre mais comme l'intérieur de la ville est magiquement agrandi, l'extérieur est d'environ la moitié, répondit Harry.

-Même si ce sera d'une grande aide Harry, que devrons-nous faire à propos du cours d'Astronomie, la ville bloquera la vision du ciel ? Interrogea Dumbledore à Harry.

-La ville peut rester invisible jusqu'à ce qu'il soit nécessaire de se montrer, cela ne devrait donc pas être un problème, accorda Harry.

Le plan à propos de la ville terminé, Dumbledore se tourna vers ses invités.

-Y a-t-il quelque chose que vous voulez ajouter avant de mettre fin à cette réunion ? Demanda Dumbledore.

-Des nouvelles de Voldemort ? Questionna nerveusement Jocelyn.

-Non, il est resté tranquille le mois dernier, depuis ta mort et celle d'Harry, mais je suis sûr qu'il doit avoir entendu certaines rumeurs concernant votre résurrection, prévint Dumbledore aux adolescents.

-Nous serons prudents, de plus nous devrions être complètement protégés tant dans Canidae que dans Poudlard, répondit Jocelyn et Harry fit un signe de tête montrant son accord.

-Très bien, la réunion est terminée. Nous nous occuperons de mettre les plans en place, suggéra Dumbledore puis chacun quitta le bureau.

Quelques jours plus tard, Harry et tous les professeurs de Pouldard étaient debout devant l'école, attendant l'arrivée de Canidae.

-Potter, j'espère que vous savez ce que vous faites! Siffla Rogue de façon impolie alors que chacun s'installait sur quelques chaises confortablement.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas Professeur, Canidae devrait être au moins à cent pieds (35 m) au dessus de la plus haute tour de Poudlard, répliqua Harry avant de recevoir un appel de Jocelyn qui se trouvait dans la pièce du Cristal.

« Harry, nous sommes prêts à déplacer la ville. » retentit la voix de Jocelyn dans la tête d'Harry.

-Professeurs, il devrait y avoir un nuage rougeâtre qui va bientôt apparaitre, c'est là que Canidae apparaîtra, déclara Harry puis il se tourna vers Dumbledore. Je vais guider la ville à se mettre en place et dès que tout sera arrangé, je vous ferai faire le grand tour, informa-t-il avant de se transformer en loup ailée et de s'envoler dans les airs.

En haut dans le ciel, Harry voletait juste au-dessus de la tour d'Astronomie.

« Jocelyn, je suis au bon endroit et prêt pour votre arrivée. » lança Harry par télépathie à Jocelyn.

« J'ouvre le portail maintenant, tu le verras dans quelques secondes. » informa-t-elle.

Un énorme nuage rouge sembla apparaitre au-dessus du lac, juste au moment où Jocelyn parlait.

« Le portail est là et où il devait être, Jocelyn, tu peux commencer le mouvement. » répondit Harry. Le nuage commença à s'évaporer lentement, quelque chose passa lentement à travers le portail et bientôt les sombres murs dorés de Canidae apparaissaient.

« Jocelyn, je commence à voir les murailles, tout va conformément au plan. » Envoya rapidement Harry, ensuite il commença à apercevoir les gardes de la tour Sud.

« Ici, tour cinq, nous sommes sortis du portail. » envoya un des gardes en utilisant son bracelet.

« Tour quatre, nous sommes sortis du portail et nous pouvons voir Poudlard! » Envoya un autre garde dix minutes plus tard.

Harry pouvait voir la tour principale apparaitre lentement.

« Ici Jocelyn, la Tour de Cristal a passé le portail! » dit joyeusement Jocelyn.

« Je vois la tour. Elle semble plus grande que dans la cité. » Commenta Harry en continuant à voleter.

Tout allait comme le plan jusqu'à ce qu'un message urgent ne soit envoyé vers l'extérieur.

« Appel à tous les Canidaes, il y a des Mangemorts dans la forêt et ils viennent par là. » interrompant toutes les discussions.

« Harry, nous ne pouvons pas défendre Canidae tant que la ville est dans portail! » prévint Jocelyn, faisant grimacer Harry.

« Dawn, tout le monde est en place ? » demanda Harry. Il reçut une réponse rapidement :

« Oui. Groupes un et deux, chacun avec cinq cents Canidaes, les autres vous attendez leur retour ». Harry regarda la forêt. « Génial, je ne peux pas partir avant que Canidae ne soit en place au cas où quelque chose tourne mal pendant le mouvement. » pensa Harry avant d'envoyer un message.

« Dawn, garde le groupe un invisible et dis leurs d'attendre que les Mangemorts fassent le premier mouvement et contacte le Professeur Dumbledore qu'il aura de la compagnie mais de ne pas s'inquiéter, que nous avons la situation sous contrôle. » envoya Harry et après une courte réponse, il attendit, un œil sur la ville et un autre sur la terre.


	9. Gardes de Canidae

**HARRY POTTER ET LA CITE PERDUE DES CANIDAES**

Disclaimer : Les persos et l'histoire ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont, respectivement, à JK Rowling et à Shawnie.

Chapitre 9 : Gardes de Canidae :

Explication d'un Garde Canidae

Armure

Robes blanches, avec la tête d'un loup doré au dos. Peut bloquer ou affaiblir n'importe quel sort, y compris les impardonnables, assez pour que le garde soit seulement assommé si touché par un sort.

Armes

Arbalète magique. Peut assommer, tuer ou blesser. Elle utiliser sa propre magie pour lancer les flèches (blanches). L'inconvénient de cette arme est qu'elle draine la magie de son propriétaire. La garde peut tirer seulement cinquante flèches avant que sa magie ne soit totalement épuisée.

Une autre fonction de cette arbalète, elle peut créer un bouclier en utilisant la magie des Canidaes, ayant le même effet que l'utilisation des flèches.

Stratégie

Les gardes de Canidae entrent dans des groupes de nombre variable, choisis avant la bataille.

Quand le garde est assommé, blessé ou presque magiquement épuisé pendant la bataille, la personne est automatiquement transportée par Portauloin dans la salle temporelle pour l'aider à se rétablir plus vite et au plus vite.

Quand on envoie un garde dans cette pièce, un autre garde d'un groupe de renfort prendra sa place afin de garder le même nombre d'individus qu'au début de la bataille.

L'HISTOIRE

POUDLARD

Dans le parc de Poudlard, Dumbledore devint grave alors qu'il recevait le message que Dawn envoyait par son bracelet, il se tourna ensuite vers les autres professeurs qui s'étaient assis en regardant Canidae apparaitre.

-Professeurs, nous avons un problème, les Mangemorts viennent de la forêt, informa-t-il gravement en se levant, baguette en main.

-Monsieur, combien sont-ils ? demanda McGonagall d'une voix légèrement tremblotante.

-Selon Aînée Dawn, un peu plus de deux cents mais heureusement, nous avons cinq cents des Gardes Canidaes pour nous aider, répondit le directeur puis les autres professeurs sortirent leurs baguettes et attendirent la bataille.

En haut dans les airs, Harry pouvait seulement regarder avec impuissance les silhouettes entourées de capes noires commencer à sortir de la Forêt Interdite. « Génial, j'aurais préféré faire quelque chose en bas ! » Pensa Harry alors que les Mangemorts se dirigeaient vers les professeurs.

Environ à mi-chemin des professeurs, les Mangemorts s'arrêtèrent subitement alors qu'ils remarquaient seulement Canidae qui apparaissait lentement dans le ciel.

-Qu'est-ce c'est que ça ? dit un Mangemort mais un homme ressemblant à un serpent s'avança.

-Cela n'a pas d'importance, quoi que ce soit, cela ne sauvera pas Dumbledore! Siffla Voldemort relançant le mouvement de ses Mangemorts.

Alors que Voldemort n'était qu'à dix pieds (3,5 m) de Dumbledore, il lança à celui-ci un regard mauvais.

-Que c'est bon de revenir ici, à Poudlard, dit Voldemort en jetant un coup d'œil autour de lui.

-Part Jedusor, tu n'es pas le bienvenu ! Ordonna Dumbledore, d'une vois froide en pointant sa baguette sur Voldemort.

-Bonjour cher Professeur Dumbledore, mon vieux professeur et la cause de la chute du Sauveur du monde Sorcier! Commença Voldemort en faisant une révérence. Ravi de vous revoir Dumbledore et merci d'avoir détruit le gosse, termina-t-il avec un sourire.

-Non merci à vous, je ne sais maintenant que c'était vous qui m'avez dupé dans le but de faire exécuter Harry et Jocelyn! Répliqua Dumbledore avec colère alors que Voldemort se redressait de toute sa hauteur.

-Non, non, ne me reprochez pas vos erreurs! Râla Voldemort.

-Erreur ! Tu m'as fais perdre le respect d'un grand nombre de personnes, parla Dumbledore toujours aussi froidement.

-C'est juste ce que j'espérai qu'il se passerait mais avant d'aller plus loin, qu'est-ce c'est dans le ciel ? demanda Voldemort en montrant d'un de ses longs doigts squelettiques Canidae.

-C'est notre salut, Jedusor et le début de ta destruction, répondit Dumbledore, faisant se retourner Voldemort vers lui.

-Cela n'arrivera jamais! Cria Voldemort avant de se tourner vers ses hommes. Ne laissez personne vivant ! Ordonna-t-il. Il se tourna ensuite face aux professeurs mais fut surpris de faire face à également cinq cents moldus en robes blanches qui pointaient des arbalètes de six pouces (9 cm) de long vers lui et ses hommes.

Pendant un moment personne ne parla, jusqu'à ce que Voldemort ne lance un regard furieux à Dumbledore.

-Dumbledore, vous utilisez des moldus pour se battre à votre place ? C'est nouveau, ça ? Se moqua Voldemort.

-Ce ne sont pas des moldus ordinaires, Voldemort, répondit simplement Dumbledore faisant baisser les yeux à Voldemort.

-Et bien voyons voir ce que ces moldus peuvent faire ! Aboya Voldemort avant de faire avec un signe à ses disciples. ATTAQUEZ! Cria-t-il et tous les Mangemorts lancèrent de nombreux sorts.

-BOUCLIERS! Cria un garde Canidae puis un bouclier d'or apparut devant les défenseurs, arrêtant tous les sorts qui venaient dans leur direction.

Après la première volée de sorts, Voldemort et ses Mangemorts arrêtèrent leur lancers, choqués de voir que les moldus et les professeurs étaient indemnes.

-GARDES DE CANIDAE, ATTAQUEZ! Cria un autre Garde et des centaines de flèches blanches furent envoyées vers les Mangemorts mais ils ne réussirent qu'à toucher seulement un quart de l'ennemi, les autres étant capables d'ériger un bouclier contre les flèches magiques.

Quelques minutes après que les Gardes de Canidae aient tiré leurs flèches, le deuxième groupe tira ses propres flèches surprenant les Mangemorts et bientôt une énorme bataille entre la Lumière et les Ténèbres commença.

Au-dessus de la tour d'Astronomie, Harry ne pouvait seulement qu'observer les professeurs et ses hommes Canidaes lutter contre les Mangemorts mais une voix l'interrompit dans ses pensées.

-Ici la Tour trois, nous sommes sortis du portail, envoya un Garde de la tour Trois grâce au bracelet.

-Ici la Tour deux, nous sommes hors du portail! Fit de même une autre Garde. « Encore quinze minutes avant que la cité ne soit sortie du portail. » Pensa Harry en regardant Canidae passer lentement le portail. « Cela prend trop longtemps ? » Se demanda-t-il juste au moment où un message urgent fut envoyé.

SALLE DU CRISTAL

Jocelyn s'était assise près du centre de la salle et elle regardait certains écrans magiques montrant un plusieurs endroits, dont la bataille sur les terres de Poudlard, Harry en vol et Canidae sortant du portail.

-Ardor, encore combien le temps avant que nous pussions apporter les protections de Canidae ? Demanda-t-elle en regardant le spectre.

-Puisqu'il ne reste que quinze minutes avant que nous ayons traversé totalement le portail, je dirais dans vingt minutes, expliqua le fantôme en regardant l'écran montrant Canidae.

Quelques minutes avaient passé, quand l'avertisseur bipa, alertant Dawn qui s'était assise en face de Jocelyn.

-Ici Aînée Dawn, j'appelle les groupes trois et quatre, préparez-vous s'il vous plaît, il y a quatre cents Mangemorts dans Canidae! Avertit-elle avec angoisse en regardant les écrans magiques devant elle.

-Des Mangemorts ? Comment sont-ils arrivés ici ? S'interrogea Jocelyn en se tournant vers Dawn.

-Par erreur je crois, hasarda Ardor en flottant vers là où Dawn s'était assisse. Oui, il semble qu'ils aient été envoyés par Portauloin ici, mais que Canidae ne soit pas leur destination, termina le spectre en remarquant les regards incertains que jetaient les Mangemorts autour d'eux.

-Mince ! Le fait que Canidae soit ici a dû mal orienté les Portauloin! Expliqua Dawn rapidement.

-Oui ceci pourrait expliquer cela, approuva Ardor juste quand un message fut envoyé.

-Ici Sirius, je rejoins le groupe trois, je suis dans les environs, cria la voix de Sirius sous le regard non approbateur de Jocelyn.

-PAPA, tu ferais mieux de ne pas revenir blessé ou autre ! Menaça Jocelyn donnant des frissons à chacun qui avait entendu le message.

-Ne t'inquiète pas ma fille chérie, je porterai l'armure de bataille de Canidae, donc si je suis touché par un sort, on m'enverra dans la salle temporelle pour récupérer rapidement, expliqua Sirius. Et s'il te plait, ne fais pas ça, ça me fais penser au mauvais caractère de ta mère, termina-t-il.

-OH je devrais être là-bas à me battre! Hurla Jocelyn en colère puisqu'elle n'avait pas vraiment voulu être collée ici.

-Je sais que c'est ce que tu aurais voulu mais malheureusement toi et Harry êtes les seuls à pouvoir contrôler la magie du Cristal, déplacer la ville et ériger les défenses, rappela Ardor à Jocelyn.

-Oui, oui, je sais! Dit-elle en lançant un regard dangereusement furieux à Ardor qui s'éloigna à une distance raisonnable.

-Les enfants, retournons à nos occupations, voulez-vous ? Intervint Dawn.

-Hé, j'ai plus de cent mille ans, je ne suis pas un enfant, réprimanda Ardor.

-Je sais, mais quelquefois vous agissez toujours comme si vous en étiez un, rétorqua Dawn en ignorant le fantôme pour aider à diriger les Gardes Canidaes vers les positions de l'ennemi.

ALLEE PRINCIPALE COMMERCANTE DE CANIDAE, SQUARE DE LA CITE

Les Mangemorts traînaient dans l'allée commerçante et ils étaient tous abasourdis.

-Est-ce que Dumbledore a rénové Poudlard ? Questionna bêtement un Mangemort.

-Ne sois pas si stupide, nous ne sommes pas à Poudlard, la magie ici n'a-t-elle pas un petit quelque chose de différent ? Réfléchit à voix haute un autre Mangemort, au moment où quelqu'un cria.

-Gardes Canidaes, à l'attaque ! Cria un Garde du haut des murs de la cité et quelques secondes plus tard des centaines de flèches volèrent mais manquèrent leur cible, celles-ci ayant esquivés les flèches et se transformant en formes sombres.

-Ici Garde trois, nous avons un problème, les Mangemorts sont des Loups-garous des Ténèbres, appela la garde de cette façon puisque la Gazette appelait le nouveau type de loups-garous ainsi.

-Ici, Aînée Dawn, vous avez la permission d'utiliser la force jusqu'à la mort et de charger l'arbalète pour tuer, indiqua Dawn avec gravité, tous les Gardes obéirent.

Un peu plus cinq minutes dans la bataille, Sirius et un certain nombre de gardes luttaient contre les Loups-garous des Ténèbres, dans le square et heureusement pour lui, son armure le protégeait des morsures des loups-garous.

-Dégage sale la bête poilue! Cria Sirius alors que la mâchoire d'un loup se cramponnait autour de son bras.

-Mangez-le ! Cria Sirius puis il poussa son arbalète dans les flans du loup et tira une flèche blanche tuant son attaquant instantanément.

-Sirius tu vas bien ! Demanda un Garde alors que Sirius lançait le loup mort à terre puis il se tourna vers le Garde.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, l'armure m'a protégé, rassura Sirius en lançant de nombreuses flèches dans un attroupement de loups, en tuant instantanément trois.

Dix minutes plus tard, les Loups-garous des Ténèbres étaient mis en position de faiblesse par les Gardes Canidaes, quand le message tant attendu fut émis.

-Ici Tour un, Canidae est sortie du portail, je répète, Canidae est sortie du portail ! dit joyeusement le Garde, puis des cris retentirent de partout dans la cité.

-Ici, Aînée Dawn, continuez à lutter, nous avons besoin de cinq autres minutes pour ériger les défenses, rappela Dawn à chacun et les Gardes continuèrent le combat.

TOUR D'ASTRONOMIE, EN MEME TEMPS

En haut dans les airs, Harry remarqua que les professeurs et les Canidaens avaient quelques problème avec les plus forts des Mangemorts, surtout quand la moitié d'entre eux se transformèrent en Loups-garous des Ténèbres et en même temps davantage de Mangemorts sortirent de la forêt.

-Jocelyn, je descends pour aider dans la bataille au sol ! Cria Harry, ressentant un sentiment peu amical de la part de Jocelyn.

-Harry, tu ne peux pas, nous avons besoin de toi ici pour nous aider à placer Canidae! Prévint Jocelyn.

-Nous n'avons pas besoin de le faire maintenant, organise juste les défenses pour le moment, nous finirons d'installer Canidae plus tard, répondit-il rapidement en volant vers la bataille sur la terre ferme.

AU SOL, A POUDLARD

La bataille était féroce, Dumbledore luttait sans relâche contre les Mangemorts, esquivait les Loups-garous des Ténèbres et Voldemort en même temps.

-Tu ne peux pas gagner, vieil homme! Siffla-t-il en agitant sa baguette devant Dumbledore.

-Avada Kedavra! Cria Voldemort, mais il manqua Dumbledore qui s'était poussé pour éviter le rayon vert.

-Tu ne peux pas gagner Voldemort! Répondit Dumbledore avec soupçon de colère.

-Dolore! Envoya Dumbledore, libérant un rayon de lumière rouge sur Voldemort mais qui manqua sa cible et frappa un Mangemort dans le dos, le faisant crier de douleur.

-Le sort de douleur n'est pas aussi puissant que l'Endoloris, il ne peut pas conduire à la folie, Siffla Voldemort, il leva sa baguette en direction de Dumbledore :

-Doloris! Cria-t-il, le sort frappa Dumbledore qui avait été distrait par un autre sort envoyé en sa direction.

Quand Dumbledore tomba sous le Sortilège Impardonnable, la bataille se figea instantanément et le resta tout le temps que Voldemort soutint le sort sur Dumbledore, soit presque une minute et cela aurait été plus long s'il n'avait pas été distrait.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? Cria Voldemort, il stoppa son sort et leva les yeux. Il vit une énorme boule de feu tomber sur le champ de bataille.

-AUCUN SORT NE DOIT NOUS TOUCHER! Hurla Voldemort, tout le monde cria de peur, juste quelques secondes avant que la boule de feu n'explose, provoquant une énorme tempête de feu qui s'étendit à tout le champ de bataille.

Les minutes passèrent, les forces tant de la Lumière que des Ténèbres se relevaient des terres brûlées du parc de Poudlard et à leur surprise, seuls les Loups-garous des Ténèbres Sombres avaient été réduits en cendres.

-DUMBLEDORE est-ce vous qui avez fait cela ? demanda Voldemort en un sifflement de colère.

-Non, c'était moi, Tom Jedusor! Intervint une voix derrière Voldemort qui se tourna pour se retrouver en face à face avec Harry Potter.

Pendant quelques minutes, Voldemort ne put que regarder fixement Harry.

-POTTER ! Tu ne pouvais pas rester mort et enterré ? Ragea Voldemort qui se recula rapidement.

-Avada Kedavra! Cria-t-il, le sort toucha Harry avant qu'il n'ait pu faire un mouvement mais à la surprise de chacun, il passa à travers le jeune homme et frappa un Mangemort qui ne s'y attendait pas.

-Tu devrais le savoir, que ce sort ne fonctionne pas sur moi ! Fit remarquer Harry, secouant la tête face à Voldemort.

-Mais, mais tu es mort, mes espions t'ont vu être exécuté! Bégaya Voldemort, ne pouvant croire que Harry était debout devant lui et rayonnant également de plus de pouvoir qu'il n'aurait pu l'imaginer.

-Je suis revenu, Jedusor et grâce à ce que tu as fait, j'ai plus de pouvoir que dans tes plus beaux rêves, répondit calmement le jeune homme en levant sa main droite et pointant son index vers Voldemort, le faisant voler à reculons en direction de la Forêt Interdite qui était à plus de cinquante pieds (17,5 m) d'eux.

-Maintenant que je me suis occupé des déchets, voyons pour le reste des ordures, pensa Harry tout haut avec un sourire mauvais, il se mit à genoux, ses mains posées à terre.

-Massa Assorda! Cria-t-il, faisant apparaitre un dôme doré autour de lui, qui ensuite s'étendit au champ de bataille en entier avant de disparaitre, laissant les Mangemorts assommés sur son passage.

-Gardes Canidaes, je vais vous laisser le reste, je vais passer un peu de temps dans la salle temporelle pour me reposer un peu avant de placer correctement la ville au-dessus de Poudlard, informa Harry d'une voix lasse avant de se transformer en orbe dorée et de disparaitre dans la ville.

Tour du Cristal

Dès que Jocelyn eut le plein contrôle des protections, elle vaporisa rapidement de feu les Loups-garous des Ténèbres restants et quand tout fut « nettoyé », elle replaça les boucliers abaissés avant le passage du portail.

Quand Jocelyn eut remis en place les protections autour de Canidae, elle se rua sur le premier carré de Transport venu.

-PIÈCE TEMPORELLE ! Cria-t-elle avec colère crié avant de disparaitre. « Oh pauvre garçon, Harry va devoir lui rendre des comptes ! »Pensa Dawn, elle frémit à ce que Jocelyn pourrait lui faire pour lui avoir causé du souci.

Dans la salle temporelle, tous ceux qui y étaient encore reculèrent d'effroi, alors que Jocelyn s'avançait vers l'espace privé de la pièce où elle savait qu'elle trouverait Harry. Et une fois arrivée à destination :

-HARRY JAMES POTTER, comment as-tu pu être aussi idiot pour absorber autant de pouvoir du cristal, ça aurait pu te tuer ! Hurla-t-elle, obligeant chacun à mettre ses mains sur ses oreilles.

-Je suis désolé Jocelyn, j'ai été obligé de duper Voldemort, à ce moment-là je n'avais pas le choix, se justifia rapidement Harry en reculant puisqu'il n'était pas immunisé contre le caractère explosif de sa petite amie.

-Pas le choix, je t'en donnerais …, commença Jocelyn mais elle fut coupée par Harry qui fit la seule chose qu'il pourrait la calmer, il l'embrassa profondément et la tint tout contre lui.

-Tu paieras pour ça aussi, Harry Potter! Envoya télépathiquement Jocelyn avant de savourer le baiser.


	10. Le Nouveau Chemin de Traverse

**HARRY POTTER ET LA CITE PERDUE DES CANIDAES**

Disclaimer : Les persos et l'histoire ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont à, respectivement, JKR et SHAWNIE, je ne suis que l'humble traductrice qui ne traduit ni n'écrit pas à but lucratif.

Chapitre 10 : Le Nouveau Chemin de Traverse :

SALLE TEMPORELLE

Quelques minutes passèrent et Harry et Jocelyn étaient toujours en train de partager un long et magnifique baiser, mais cela ne dura pas longtemps.

-HARRY JAMES POTTER, ECARTE-TOI DE MA FILLE! Surgit la voix pleine de colère de Sirius Black et les adolescents se séparèrent rapidement puis se tournèrent face à un Sirius Black pas très content.

-HARRY JAMES POTTER, TU ES UN SORCIER MORT! Cria-t-il, il s'avança vers Harry mais celui-ci se transforma rapidement en loup et courut la queue entre les jambes vers la porte, Sirius le poursuivant sous sa forme canine.

-Jocelyn, aide-moi, s'il te plait! Supplia Harry télépathiquement.

« Génial ! Il peut se battre contre des Mangemorts mais pas contre un parrain en colère et son âme sœur. » Pensa Jocelyn, puis se souvenant ensuite qu'elle était, elle aussi, furieuse contre Harry, elle courut après eux, prenant sa forme de loup afin d'aider son père à attraper Harry.

Pendant qu'il courait, Harry alla directement à la sortie de la salle temporelle et une fois dehors, il étendit ses ailes et s'envola, laissant un Sirius fulminant sur la terre ferme.

-TU NE PERDS REIN POUR ATTENDRE POTTER, JE T'AURAI ! POUR AVOIR EMBRASSE MA FILLE ! Cria Sirius alors que Jocelyn s'envolait après Harry.

-Pas si je mets la main sur lui d'abord ? Envoya Jocelyn télépathiquement à son père.

-Oh non, les inséparables remettent ça! Dit Sirius en roulant les yeux.

« Un jour l'un ou l'autre se fera vraiment mal s'ils continuent. »Pensa-t-il, puisqu'il savait que Harry et Jocelyn avaient l'habitude d'essayer de se tuer au moins une fois par semaine.

-Oh bien, je ferai mieux de m'assurer qu'ils survivent, je pourrai les tuer plus tard, continua-t-il, constatant sa défaite puis il se dirigea vers le carré de Transport le plus proche.

-Salle du cristal! Cria-t-il avant de disparaitre.

Haut au-dessus de Canidae, Harry volait loin devant Jocelyn, essayant de la semer.

-HARRY JAMES POTTER, TU FERAIS MIEUX D'ATTERRIR TOUT DE SUITE ! Cria Jocelyn télépathiquement, faisant frémir Harry.

-Pas avant que tu sois calmée et disposée à me pardonner, répondit-il Harry repliant ses ailes et plongeant après avoir passé les murs extérieur en chute libre vers Poudlard.

-Potter, tu ne t'échapperas pas aussi facilement! Envoya Jocelyn en plongeant après lui.

TERRES DE POUDLARD

Sur le champ de bataille, Dumbledore dirigeait les Aurors et les Gardes Canidaes afin d'enlever les Mangemorts assommés et les corps des Loups-garous des Ténèbres morts quand quelqu'un cria.

-QU'EST-CE QUE C'EST QUE CA ? Cria un Auror en voyant les formes lupines de Harry et de Jocelyn.

-Laissez, tout le monde, ils ne sont pas une menace! Rassura Dumbledore en remarquant que des Aurors levaient leurs baguettes et heureusement ceux-ci suivirent rapidement les ordres. « Oh 

non, Harry doit avoir contrarié Jocelyn. »Pensa-t-il en remarquant que Harry essayait de se tenir à l'écart de son âme sœur.

-Dumbledore, ici Aînée Dawn, s'il vous plaît dites à Jocelyn de revenir dans la salle du cristal pour aider à placer correctement Canidae, demanda Dawn télépathiquement. Je lui demanderais bien moi-même mais quand elle est comme ça, elle est inaccessible, termina-t-elle en soupirant.

-J'essaierai mais il semblerait que cela prenne un peu de temps, répondit le directeur, en connaissance de cause, ayant vu maintes et maintes fois des scènes assez semblables.

Après presque une demi-heure de vol, Harry se dirigea vers le sol dans l'idée de faire une course sous forme de loup mais Jocelyn plongea après lui, les faisant tous les deux tomber à terre.

-Harry dit-le sinon…! Menaça Jocelyn après avoir plaqué au sol aussitôt le loup Harry.

-Je suis vraiment désolé, je te l'ai déjà dit mais, s'il te plait, descend de sur moi, ce n'est pas le genre de position que j'aime avoir en public, fit remarquer Harry, avec un soupçon d'embarras puisque Jocelyn était étendue sur lui.

-Oups, tu as raison! Répondit Jocelyn, descendant rapidement de sur son petit ami.

Dès que les loups se furent écartés, Dumbledore remarqua qu'ils ne s'étaient pas encore attaqué l'un à l'autre, il s'avança alors vers eux.

-Harry, Jocelyn, vous avez besoin d'essayer de résoudre vos problèmes sans essayer de vous tuer, soupira Dumbledore, excédé puis Harry et Jocelyn réapparurent sous forme humaine.

-Désolés Professeur Dumbledore! S'excusèrent-ils tous les deux en hochant la tête, penauds.

-Maintenant s'il vous plait, souvenez-vous que Jocelyn doit retourner à la tour de Cristal et installer Canidae, rappela Dumbledore en regardant directement Jocelyn qui se transforma rapidement en orbe et s'envola en direction de la ville.

-Harry, tu devrais te remettre en position, fit remarquer le directeur en se tournant vers Harry.

-A dans un petit moment, salua-t-il avant de se métamorphoser en loup et de s'envoler vers la Tour d'Astronomie.

SALLE DU CRISTAL

D'un côté de la pièce, Dawn regardait plusieurs écrans : un présentant Harry et un autre Canidae.

-Jocelyn, ravie que tu sois de retour et en un seul morceau, sourit Dawn, ignorée par Jocelyn qui alla s'asseoir dans une chaise face au Cristal qui flottait au centre de la pièce.

-Harry, je serai prête dans une seconde, envoya-t-elle alors que des écrans magiques apparaissaient devant elle.

-Bien, je suis prêt si tu l'es, répondit Harry alors que Jocelyn s'installait pour pouvoir concentrer ses pouvoirs sur Canidae grâce aux écrans quand une voix dit derrière elle :

-Souviens-toi d'y aller lentement et essaye d'utiliser le moins de magie possible, le Cristal fera le reste, rappela Ardor à Jocelyn, flottant près d'elle.

-Je sais, maintenant s'il te plaît tais-toi, je peux le faire, répondit calmement la jeune fille, sans perdre sa concentration.

AU-DESSUS DE LA TOUR D'ASTRONOMIE

Haut au-dessus de la Tour d'Astronomie, Harry regardait Canidae qui flottait à présent au dessus du lac. « Wow, nous pourrions mettre deux Poudlard sous Canidae et peut-être même plus! »Pensa Harry puis il se secoua, n'en croyant pas ses yeux.

-Harry, c'est Jocelyn, je lève Canidae pour qu'elle soit au-dessus de Poudlard, envoya Jocelyn à son petit ami.

-Bien reçut, j'attends, répondit Harry en remarquant que Canidae commençait à devenir plus petite alors qu'elle montait en altitude.

Maintenant plus haute, Canidae semblait d'à peu près la même taille que Poudlard et Harry en avait l'air ravi.

-Harry, je suis dans la marge de hauteur voulue, j'envoie le marqueur maintenant, envoya Jocelyn et dans la seconde suivante, une poutre de lumière dorée apparut au centre du bas du dôme de Canidae et s'allongea doucement jusqu'au lac.

-Je vois le marqueur Jocelyn, tu peux commencer quand tu es prête, répondit Harry puis Canidae bougea lentement vers Poudlard.

Cela prit presque vingt minutes à placer la poutre d'or bien eu dessus de la Tour d'Astronomie et Harry fut ravi d'enfin pouvoir atterrir sur les terres de Poudlard.

TERRES DE POUDLARD

Dès que Harry se fut posé, Dumbledore s'avança vers lui.

-Harry, tu as peut-être besoin de te reposer, si tu le veux, nous pouvons repousser la visite de Canidae à plus tard, proposa Dumbledore avec inquiétude.

-Je crois que je vais accepter vu que je n'ai pas pu beaucoup me reposer après la bataille, accepta Harry avec un sourire.

- Et bien, si tu veux, faisons-le demain, suggéra Dumbledore au jeune homme acquiesça d'un signe de tête avant de se transformer en orbe et de disparaitre dans Canidae.

SALLE DU CRISTAL

Jocelyn se pencha en arrière sur sa chaise, elle soupira de soulagement.

-Je suis contente de ne pas avoir besoin de le refaire de nouveau! Souffla-t-elle d'un air las en fermant les yeux pour les soulager.

-Jocelyn, pourquoi ne pas aller au lit, puisque Dumbledore a repoussé la visite à demain, proposa Dawn à l'adolescente fatiguée.

-C'est une bonne idée, à plus tard Aînée Dawn, salua Jocelyn d'un air fatigué en se dirigeant vers un carré de Transport, mais elle se retourna, faisant face à Dawn. Avez-vous vu mon père ? demanda-t-elle.

-Je crois qu'il est parti pour un rendez-vous dès qu'il a vu qu'Harry et toi aviez arrêté de vous bagarrer.

-QUOI! Qui est la malchanceuse cette fois ? Interrogea Jocelyn brusquement en continuant à regarder à Dawn.

-Quand j'ai vérifié, c'était la même qu'avec laquelle il a été vu ces dernières semaines, informa l'Aînée à l'adolescente choquée.

-LA MÊME FILLE ! MON PÈRE S'EST FINALEMENT CALMÉ! Cria Jocelyn en état de choc. Je, je pense je, j'ai besoin d'aller me coucher! Bégaya-t-elle avant de disparaitre dans le carré, laissant Dawn qui souriait du visage choqué de Jocelyn. « Hmm, je me demande s'il pourrait y avoir un double mariage. » Pensa Dawn avec bonheur mais Harry et Jocelyn attendraient probablement d'être plus vieux.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Harry apparut devant Dawn qui vérifiait alors les rapports des Gardes Canidaes.

-Salut Aînée Dawn, où est Jocelyn ? demanda-t-il en regardant autour de lui.

-Elle est allée se coucher il y a un instant. Et tu devrais faire de même, conseilla Dawn en observant l'adolescent.

-J'irai mais vous pouvez-vous me dire, s'il vous plaît, comment vont les Gardes ? Demanda Harry en baillant alors que Dawn l'observait.

-Pas de blessures trop sérieuses, mais nous pourrions considérer d'augmenter le niveau de puissance des arbalètes car beaucoup de Mangemorts pourraient bloquer nos flèches, suggéra Dawn mais Harry ne sembla pas convaincu.

-J'ai le sentiment que nous pourrions avoir besoin, mais Ardor n'a-t-il pas dit que si montons au niveau suivant, nous enverrions les flèches par trente, dit Harry anxieusement en fixant Dawn.

-Je sais mais nous arrivions tout juste à garder l'avantage, ils doivent être assez fort pour affaiblir l'armée adverse pendant que nous restons forts, répondit fermement Dawn, Harry ne pu qu'accepter.

-D'accord vous m'avez convaincu mais pouvez-vous dire à Ardor d'augmenter le niveau des arbalètes, commença Harry dans un nouveau bâillement. Je l'aiderai quand j'aurai un peu dormi, termina-t-il avant de se diriger d'un pas fatigué vers le carré de Transport et de disparaitre.

SALLE DES PROFESSEURS DE POUDLARD

Le lendemain matin, juste après le petit déjeuner, Dumbledore et les quatre professeurs directeurs de Maison attendaient dans la salle des professeurs l'apparition de Harry et de Jocelyn, heureusement pour eux, les adolescents étaient juste à l'heure.

-Bonjour Professeurs, saluèrent-ils chaleureusement.

-Bonjour Harry, Jocelyn, merci de nous permettre de visiter Canidae, dit Dumbledore, parlant au nom de tous les professeurs. –Ne nous remerciez pas mais allons-y maintenant, Aînée Dawn attend, répondit Harry, il agita sa main vers le sol et créa un Carré de Transport.

-Mettez-vous juste-là et dites Carré de Canidae et vous serez dans la ville en une seconde, informa-t-il aux professeurs puis Jocelyn et lui disparurent sous leur forme d'orbe.

Quelques minutes plus tard, tous les professeurs étaient près du carré permettant d'accéder à la ville et regardait fixement avec émerveillement les grands bâtiments qui les entouraient.

-Wow, de l'extérieur, la ville est impressionnante ! Balbutia McGonagall, puis Dawn s'avança vers les nouveaux arrivants.

-Soyez les bienvenus à Canidae, mon nom est Aînée Dawn et je serai votre hôte, se présenta-t-elle avec gentillesse avant de saluer chaque professeur.

Dès que les formalités ne furent plus un souci, Dawn continua la visite.

-Maintenant que vous êtes ici, voyez plutôt le bâtiment qui abritera tant les magasins sorcier que moldus, présenta-t-elle en menant les professeurs vers le grand bâtiment qui faisait face au bâtiment principal.

Une fois au bâtiment qui logeait les boutiques, Dawn s'arrêta devant les portes principales.

-Je crois que je devrais vous avertir, nous avons décidé de refaire l'intérieur de ce bâtiment, de le faire ressembler à ce dont vous avez l'habitude, donc j'espère que vous aimez ce que nous avons fait, informa l'Aînée Principale au groupe puis elle ouvrit les portes pour révéler quelque chose auquel les professeurs ne s'étaient pas attendu.

Cela prit un peu de temps pour que quelqu'un puisse prononcer une parole, puis Dumbledore se racla la gorge.

-Ah Aînée Dawn, sommes-nous au Chaudron Baveur ? Demanda-t-il en examinant la pièce vide qui ressemblait à l'intérieur du Chaudron Baveur.

-En fait, non, ce n'est qu'une réplique de l'original et de l'autre côté de cette porte, il y a la réplique exacte du Chemin de Traverse ou, comme Harry l'appelle, le Nouveau Chemin de Traverse, répondit Dawn en souriant face aux différentes expressions des professeurs.

-Allons voir ce que vous avez fait ! Si c'est juste un exemple de ce que vous pouvez faire, je ne peux pas attendre de voir le reste, dit McGonagall avec animation puis l'Aînée les mena à travers l'arrière cour et laissa l'honneur à Dumbledore d'ouvrir le mur vers le Chemin de Traverse.

Une fois dans le Nouveau Chemin de Traverse, les professeurs s'arrêtèrent net.

-Aînée Dawn, c'est parfait, vous avez fait quelques améliorations au Chemin, il est encore mieux que l'original, balbutia Dumbledore, l'allée principale était plus large, les magasins semblaient plus grands et en levant la tête on pouvait voir un ciel clair et bien bleu.

-Merci, mais je n'ai pas de mérite, Harry et Jocelyn ont fait tout le travail, informa-telle aux professeurs qui sourirent au dur travail que les adolescents avaient effectué.

Alors que la visite du Nouveau Chemin de Traverse progressait, les professeurs étaient heureux de noter que chaque magasin qu'ils connaissaient dans le Chemin original était ici, mais quand ils arrivèrent à l'Allée des Embrumes, ils furent surpris.

-L'Allée moldue ? Harry ne va pas apporter les magasins de l'Allée des Embrumes ici ? Demanda Rogue rudement.

-Non, puisqu'en général seuls les mauvais sorciers vont dans ces magasins, nous avons estimé qu'il serait trop dangereux de les avoir ici, à Canidae, informa Dawn de la même façon que Rogue.

-Oui, c'est une bonne idée, comme vous ne permettrez pas aux mauvais sorciers de pénétrer ici, vous n'aurez pas besoin de l'Allée des Embrumes, raisonna Dumbledore tout en remarquant que l'Allée moldue était déjà pleine de clients.

Plus bas dans le plus grand Chemin de Traverse, les professeurs s'arrêtèrent à Gringotts.

-Aînée Dawn, croyez-vous que les Gobelins déménageront ici ? Demanda Dumbledore en examinant le bâtiment.

-En fait non, mais les Gobelins sont d'accord pour installer un Carré de Transport dans leur banque si nous améliorions leurs protections, répondit Dawn, les professeurs semblant heureux à la pensée qu'ils pourraient maintenant accéder à Gringotts plus rapidement.

La visite se termina alors que l'heure du déjeuner approchait, Dawn et les professeurs retournèrent donc au Chaudron Baveur pour manger.

-Alors, qu'en pensez-vous ? Demanda Dawn en regardant chaque professeur.

-Aînée Dawn, c'est plus que ce à quoi nous nous attendions et je suis ravi que vous ayez essayé de rendre notre séjour aussi plaisant que possible, déclara Dumbledore avec gratitude.

-Et bien, j'ai une question, sommes-nous permis de quitter ce bâtiment pendant que nous sommes ici ? Demanda Rogue alors que tous les autres professeurs regardaient l'Aînée.

-Oui, puisque beaucoup de bâtiments extérieurs seront utilisés pour loger beaucoup de sorciers que nous protégerons ici, répondit-elle calmement alors que Rogue acquiesçait.

-Maintenant je suggère de mettre nos plans en action et de déplacer les magasins du Chemin de Traverse ici, aussi tôt que possible, proposa Dumbledore et chacun fut très vite d'accord.

-Quand pourrons-nous commencer les week-ends à Canidae ? Demanda McGonagall, avant que quiconque ne puisse ajouter quoi que ce soit.

-Pourquoi pas le week-end prochain, après que les magasins soient en place, cela devrait nous donner assez de temps pour que tout le monde arrive et s'installe, suggéra Dawn et à nouveau tous furent d'accord.

-Lorsque tout sera prêt, je ferai une réunion pour discuter de quels magasins seront autorisés à migrer ici, dit Dumbledore, alors que tous se levaient pour partir.

-Je regarderai avant pour étudier cette liste, dit Dawn puis ils quittèrent la pièce et se dirigèrent vers un Carré de Transport.


	11. Weekend à Canidae

**HARRY POTTER ET LA CITE PERDUE DES CANIDAES :**

Disclaimer : L'univers de basse est à JKR et l'histoire à Shawnie. Je ne tire aucun bénéfice de cette fic.

Note : Désolée, du retard, la suite arrivera rapidement, je pense. Cette fic est bientôt terminée et j'espère qu'elle vous aura plu.

Note 2 : J'avais envie d'écrire des OS sur le thème de Noël et j'en ai déjà écrit un mercredi après-midi mais j'aimerais bien en écrire un ou deux autres, qui seront bien évidemment publié aux alentours du 24 décembre. Et j'aimerais avoir quelques propositions, pour écrire quelque chose qui vous plairait et qui vous serait dédicacé si j'utilise vos idées. Vous d'ailleurs faire plusieurs proposition, rien ne vous en empêche. Simplement n'attendez pas le 22 décembre pour me les donner, ce sera un peu tard pour que j'écrive.

Voilà, en espérant que vous serez nombreux à répondre ! Bonne Lecture !

Chapitre 11 : Week-end à Canidae :

Plusieurs semaines après son arrivée, la partie principale de la ville de Canidae était pleine de sorciers et de sorcières qui traversaient la place principale du quartier, entrant ou sortant du quartier commerçant où presque tous les magasins sorciers avaient été transférés. Cela était donc devenu un événement important pour chaque habitant de la ville de venir faire ses achats à cet endroit.

Dans la Tour de Cristal, Harry et Jocelyn regardaient les écrans qui montraient différents endroits, s'assurant que tout était prêt pour leurs importants invités qui arriveraient moins d'une heure plus tard.

-Jocelyn, tous les magasins sont prêts pour l'événement, informa Harry en zoomant sur certains endroit afin de vérifier.

-Tous les Carrés de Transport sont gardés par des Gardes de Canidae, dans différents endroits de Londres qui sont liés à la ville. Tout va bien, indiqua Jocelyn au moment où Dawn entra dans la pièce.

-Harry, Jocelyn, nous avons moins d'une heure pour que tout soit prêt, laissez donc les protections se débrouiller seules pour le moment, vous devez aller vous préparer, dit Dawn sévèrement pour s'assurer que les deux adolescents comprennent qu'ils devraient partir immédiatement.

-Nous partons dans une seconde, dit Harry précipitamment et alors que ses écrans et ceux de Jocelyn disparaissaient, ils se levèrent pour se diriger vers leur chambre.

Moins d'une heure plus tard, Harry, Jocelyn et Dawn, tous vêtus de robes de sorciers, attendaient devant des Carrés de Transport de dix pieds (3 mètre 50) de côté devant la fontaine.

-Je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi nous devons nous habiller comma ça, puisque nous connaissons tout le monde, se plaignit Harry en jouant avec son nœud papillon rouge.

-Arrête ça Harry ! Ronchonna Jocelyn en fixant le nœud papillon d'Harry. Nous sommes censés jouer les hôtes et c'est important pour nous d'y ressembler, peu importe qui vient! Dit-elle visiblement mécontente de l'attitude de son petit ami.

-Ca suffit vous deux. Ils devraient arriver d'une minute à l'autre à présent, tenez-vous prêts! Réprimanda sévèrement Dawn en secouant la tête devant la conduite des adolescents face à cet événement spécial. Bien, je viens de recevoir un appel, ils envoient le premier groupe dans quelques minutes, rajouta-t-elle soudainement, puis ils s'alignèrent devant le Carré.

Alors que le trio attendait, le grand carré rougeoya quelques secondes puis dix adolescents apparurent.

-Soyez les bienvenus à Canidae, nous espérons que vous vous plairez ici, accueillit Dawn alors que certains étudiants se précipitaient vers Harry et Jocelyn.

-Harry, Jocelyn, comme c'est bon de vous revoir tous les deux, crièrent Ron, Ginny et Hermione en serrant leurs amis dans leurs bras.

-C'est agréable de vous voir pour nous aussi, dirent Harry et Jocelyn, après s'être séparés.

-Désolée les enfants, vous pourrez parler dans deux heures, Harry et Jocelyn ont des choses à faire pour le moment, interrompit Dawn sous l'air déçu des trois étudiants de Poudlard.

-Nous vous retrouverons au Nouveau Chemin de Traverse plus tard, alors, suggéra Jocelyn à leurs amis qui acquiescèrent et partirent après un rapide au revoir.

Environ une demi-heure après le début de l'arrivée des étudiants, Dawn reçut un appel puis se tourna vers Harry et Jocelyn.

-Harry, Jocelyn, le Carré de Transport n'envoie plus les étudiants, informa Dawn avec inquiétude.

-Génial, Harry, sais-tu ce que cela signifie ? Demanda Jocelyn avec espoir à Harry.

-Les protections ont désactivé le Carré, répondit Harry avant de se tourner vers Dawn. Nous allons aller à Poudlard pour vérifier, continua-t-il puis les deux adolescents redevinrent des orbes et partirent.

À Poudlard, Dumbledore et les professeurs furent un peu perdus lorsque le Carré de Transport, qui était dans une pièce privée, cessa de fonctionner, enfin, jusqu'à l'arrivée de Harry et de Jocelyn.

-Harry, Jocelyn, ravi de vous revoir, salua Dumbledore.

-Bonjour Professeurs, je vois que nous avons un problème, répondirent Harry et Jocelyn.

-Oui, le Carré de Transport a cessé de fonctionner, après que les dix étudiants du dernier groupe soient montés, informa Dumbledore aux adolescents qui virent un certain nombre de Serpentard et quelques étudiants de chaque maison attendre.

-Nous allons vérifier, Professeurs. Attendez-nous avec des Aurors ici dans quelques minutes, informa gravement Harry, surprenant les professeurs.

Alors qu'Harry et Jocelyn s'approchaient du carré, Harry dit à voix haute.

-Nous devons vérifier le Carré de Transport, venez par ici s'il vous plaît, nous devons faire une vérification complète.

Les étudiants obéirent, pour quatre d'entre eux rien ne se passa, alors que les autres semblaient prisonniers de l'endroit.

-QU'EST-CE QU'IL SE PASSE ? crièrent-ils puisqu'ils étaient dorénavant collés au sol.

-C'est un piège que nous montons pour les Mangemorts totalement dévoués essayant d'arriver à Canidae. Vous serez maintenant interrogés par les Aurors et envoyés à Azkaban pour le reste de votre vie, informa Harry avec colère, avant de se retourner vers les professeurs.

Alors qu'Harry et Jocelyn s'approchaient des professeurs, ceux-ci sursautèrent.

-Harry, tu n'es pas sérieux, ce sont seulement des étudiants, dit Dumbledore alors qu'Harry se plaçait devant lui.

-Je ne crois pas que Voldemort s'en soucie. Je pense plutôt qu'il recruterait des étudiants tant pour l'espionnage que pour le sabotage de nos essais de garder la paix dans l'école, Professeur, commença Harry en regardant Dumbledore dans les yeux. De plus les protections ne se seraient jamais activées si elles n'avaient pas détecté tant la Marque des Ténèbres sur eux, que le désir de faire du mal aux autres, dit-t-il d'un ton brusque au directeur.

-Tu as malheureusement raison, Voldemort serait capable d'une telle chose, surtout si les parents des étudiants sont eux-mêmes des Mangemorts, soupira de défaite Dumbledore.

-Et bien Professeur, nous allons y aller. Oh, et si le Carré de Transport s'arrête de fonctionner à nouveau, vérifiez que tous les étudiants n'aient pas la Marque des Ténèbres et occupez vous d'eux, informa Harry puis celui-ci et son amie Jocelyn reprirent leurs formes d'orbe et partirent.

Tous les autres passages se déroulèrent très bien et moins d'une douzaine de Mangemorts Junior furent attrapés grâce aux protections placées sur le Carré de Transport et quelques heures plus tard, Harry et Jocelyn purent finalement aller rejoindre leurs amis.

Dans le Nouveau Chaudron Baveur, Harry et Jocelyn retrouvèrent Ron et Hermione dans une salle privée.

-Alors, qu'avez-vous fait depuis la dernière fois que nous vous avons vu ? demanda Jocelyn après s'être tous salués.

-Pas grand chose mais nous avons eu des tonnes de devoirs à faire, beaucoup plus que d'habitude ! Gémit Ron rien qu'en y pensant.

-RON, il n'y en avait pas tant, si tu avais commencé plus tôt, tu aurais eu plus vite fini ! Rétorqua Hermione alors que leurs amis souriaient face à leurs arguments.

-Venez, allons déjeuner, saluer tout le monde m'a donné faim, coupa Harry puis ils s'assirent tous et s'attablèrent devant un grand repas.

La conversation fut légère pendant que les amis mangeaient et ce ne fut qu'au moment où Ron déclara qu'il était rassasié qua Harry et Jocelyn engagèrent une conversation sérieuse.

-Comment va l'AD ? demanda Harry alors que les deux amis le regardaient anxieusement.

-Nous ne t'avions pas dit, que Dumbledore avait dissous l'AD après votre exécution ? demanda Hermione avec appréhension puis ses deux amis hochèrent la tête.

-Non, je suppose que non, avec tout ce qui est arrivé… soupira Jocelyn douleureusement, ne voulant pas entrer dans les détails.

-Juste après que vous ayez été…Je veux dire, après que vous nous ayez quittés, Dumbledore a fait annuler les réunions de l'AD et ne me permettait ni à Ron ni à moi de le diriger, informa malheureusement Hermione.

-C'était affreux, tout le monde voulait que l'AD continue mais Dumbledore l'avait strictement interdit! Commença Ron avec colère. Hermione et moi avons essayé de continuer secrètement, mais d'une manière ou d'une autre Dumbledore l'a appris et nous a même tous donné une retenue! Termina-t-il, ne voulant pas approfondir davantage.

-C'est affreux, Dumbledore devait savoir que Ron et Hermione continueraient sans nous, il n'y avait aucune raison d'interdire l'AD! S'exclama Jocelyn en regardant Harry.

-Peut-être qu'il ne voulait pas qu'on se souvienne de nous et l'AD l'aurait certainement fait, suggéra Harry puis chacun haussa les épaules, peu sûrs de la raison.

Personne ne parla pendant un moment jusqu'à ce qu'Harry ne laisse échapper un soupir.

-J'en parlerai à Dumbledore et m'occuperai ensuite de l'utilisation des Salles Temporelles pour accélérer l'entraînement des membres de l'AD et même si Dumbledore l'interdit toujours, je ne changerai pas de plan, informa-t-il à ses amis, qui souriait maintenant à l'idée.

-Bonne idée, et si tu nous laisses, pourrons-nous utiliser les Salles temporelles pour travailler plus assidument nos devoirs également ? demanda Hermione avec espoir.

-Oui, tout ceux qui auront la permission, dès que j'aurais tout arrangé pour cela, répondit Harry, tous acceptèrent, puis parlèrent d'autres choses, de l'incident à Poudlard et de Canidae.

Le dîner ce soir-là fut très bruyant, les étudiants parlaient de leur visite à Canidae, mais alors que le dîner était presque terminé, Harry et Jocelyn entrèrent dans la Grande sale, surprenant les professeurs.

-M. Potter, Mlle. Black, quelle surprise inattendue, êtes-vous ici pour une raison précise ? Accueillit Dumbledore alors que les adolescents se dirigeaient vers la Grande Table.

-Professeur, nous voudrions continuer à aider l'AD et l'étendre au groupe avec qui vous travaillez en utilisant les Salles de Temporelles pour les aider lors de leur entraînement, dit Harry alors que Dumbledore semblait incertain.

-Mon groupe apprécierait l'utilisation de ces Salles mais je ne suis pas sûr pour les étudiants …, commença le directeur mais il fut coupé.

-Professeur, je sais que les membres de l'AD voudraient continuer les réunions, réunions que vous avez interdites de force ! dit-il d'un ton froid. Et je voudrais continuer à enseigner à ces élèves, si vous n'avez rien contre ? demanda-t-il en espérant qu'il n'ait pas besoin d'aller jusqu'au bout de son idée.

-Si c'est comme ça que tu le sens et si Aînée Dawn n'a rien contre le fait que nous utilisions ces salles, je ne vois pas pourquoi ne pas approuver, commença Dumbledore, après un long soupir. Mais je voudrais un rendez-vous avec Aînée Dawn pour prendre des dispositions et des horaires pour utiliser ces Salles, termina-t-il alors, puis après quelques minutes, Jocelyn répondit.

-Aînée Dawn, sera libre vous voudrez, Professeur, utilisez juste votre bracelet pour l'appeler dans votre bureau, informa-t-elle, juste après avoir parlé à Dawn.

-Et bien, si c'est tout, vous pouvez rester aussi longtemps que vous voudrez être avec vos amis, invita Dumbledore, même s'il savait que le couple l'aurait fait quand même, avec ou sans son consentement.

Trois jours plus tard, l'AD réalisait son souhait et s'entrainait dès lors à de nouvelles formes de magie grâce à la Bibliothèque de Canidae, avec l'aide d'Harry et de Jocelyn.

Avec la permission de Dawn, l'Ordre du Phénix utilisa la grande bibliothèque et commença à s'entrainer à de nouveaux sorts et s'exerçait dans les Salles Temporelles, plus que l'AD.

Alors que l'AD et l'Ordre du Phénix commençaient leur entraînement, Voldemort commença à prévoir de réunir une armée qui surpasserait n'importe laquelle réunie auparavant et savait que grâce à cette armée, ni Dumbledore ni Canidae n'auraient de chance contre lui.


	12. Réunions

**HARRY POTTER ET LA CITE PERDUE DES CANIDAES**

Disclaimer : Sachez que l'univers d'Harry Potter ne m'appartient pas, pas plus que cette histoire que je ne fais que traduire. Cela appartient à, respectivement, JK Rowling et Shawnie.

Note : Voilà un petit chapitre que j'avais d'avance et qui, je l'espère vous permettra de patienter avant que je ne me remette à l'écriture. Et oui, le Bac approche et j'espère que vous comprenez que je ne veuille pas le rater. L'écriture et la lecture ne sont qu'un loisir pour nous tous. Et il faut bien travailler, de temps à autres, lol.

J'ai vraiment honte, ça fait deux semaines que je dis que je vais poster ce chapitre!

Bonne Lecture ! Et « merde » à tous ceux qui ont passé ou vont passer des exam' !

Chapitre 12 : Réunions :

Un an plus tard.

Cela faisait une année que Voldemort s'était montré et une paix incertaine s'était installée dans le monde sorcier, Poudlard et Canidae. Mais malheureusement, Voldemort était la dernière chose qu'ils avaient à l'esprit durant ce dernier mois de l'année scolaire.

Canidae

Dans les nombreux couloirs du bâtiment principal de Canidae, Harry et Jocelyn couraient pour arriver à destination, ils s'étaient tous les deux endormis et ils étaient à présent en retard pour une réunion importante avec Dawn.

Juste devant la salle, Dawn faisait les cent pas devant la porte du hall de la salle de réunion quand elle vit Harry et Jocelyn accourir.

-Désolés, nous sommes en retard! S'excusèrent les deux adolescents, essoufflés.

-Et pourquoi êtes-vous en retard, ne saviez-vous pas que c'est une réunion importante ? Demanda-t-elle d'un air sévère en fixant les deux adolescents de dix-sept ans.

-Si, nous lisions juste et nous avons perdu la notion du temps, répondit Harry, alors qu'ils rougissaient tous les deux.

-Je laisse passer pour cette fois. Entrez maintenant, tout le monde vous attend! Ordonna-t-elle aux deux plus jeunes qui entrèrent prestement dans la pièce.

Une fois dans la salle de réunion, Harry et Jocelyn ne furent pas surpris de voir que tous les sièges de la pièce étaient pris et que les Aînés étaient à leur place habituelle au centre de la grande pièce ronde.

-Maintenant que nous sommes tous là, commençons, cria Dawn pour se faire entendre alors que les deux anciens lycanthropes s'installaient à la table des Aînés.

Dès que tout le monde fut complètement installé, Dawn reprit la parole.

-Habitants de Canidae, comme le savez tous nous avons été en contact avec quelque cousin…

Dawn s'arrêta en entendant l'excitation qui gagnait toute la salle mais comme tous voulaient des réponses, ils se calmèrent rapidement et permirent à Dawn de continuer.

-Mon dernier contact a promis des résultats et ils nous accueilleront si nous désirons vivre avec eux. A présent, votons pour décider ce que nous ferons, termina Dawn.

Tout le monde était en faveur de cette décision, y compris Harry et Jocelyn, qui étaient à l'origine de cette réunion.

-Alors c'est décidé, dès que Voldemort sera vaincu - et nous faisons tout ce que nous pouvons pour aider le monde sorcier-, nous franchirons ce pas important que j'espère dans un avenir proche, conclut Dawn avec joie en mettant fin à cette réunion de bonne augure.

Une heure plus tard, sur les murs de Canidae, face au récemment reconstruit mais toujours vide village de Pré-Au-Lard, Harry se reposait sur les créneaux, perdu dans ses pensées.

-Une Mornille pour tes pensées ? Demanda Jocelyn en montant jusqu'à Harry.

-Je sais que j'étais d'accord pour ce déménagement mais crois-tu que nous devrions vraiment faire ça? Demanda-t-il en continué à regarder au loin.

-Harry, c'est peut-être notre seul chance de pouvoir partir loin et mener nos vies sans s'inquiéter de ce que d'autres pourraient penser de nos conditions et nous, Canidaes, seront peut-être finalement capable de vivre en paix, rappela Jocelyn au jeune homme qui approuva d'un signe de tête.

-Je sais mais nos amis et notre famille, ils ne pourraient pas venir avec nous puisqu'ils ne sont pas des Canidaes, fit remarquer Harry puis Jocelyn se tourna pour lui faire face.

-L'Aînée Dawn est encore en train de faire des préparatifs avec nos cousins et avec de la chance, on permettra à Papa et nos amis de venir avec nous mais souviens-toi qu'ils doivent décider s'ils veulent venir avec nous, prévint Jocelyn puis une ombre soudaine passa devant la lumière du soleil de ce beau milieu de matinée.

-Qu'est-ce… C'est une éclipse ? Demanda Jocelyn en levant les yeux.

-Non je ne pense pas, quoi que ce soit, ce n'est pas naturel! Répondit Harry avec inquiétude en se retournant.

-Je ne peux pas voir Pré-Au-Lard, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Interrogea Jocelyn, il faisait si sombre qu'on ne pourrait rien voir à l'extérieur des murs de Canidae, l'obscurité.

-Allons à la Tour de Cristal, nous pourrons trouver quelques réponses là-bas, suggéra Harry puis tous deux coururent vers un Carré de Transport.

Quand Harry et Jocelyn apparurent dans la Tour de Cristal, ils y trouvèrent Dawn et quelques autres assis devant plusieurs écrans magiques.

-Harry, Jocelyn, j'étais sur le point de vous appeler, j'ai peur Voldemort n'ait décidé de bouger, dit Dawn avec angoisse alors qu'Harry et Jocelyn prenaient place près du Cristal flottant.

-Dawn, que se passe-t-il ? Demanda Harry, un écran magique apparaissant devant chacun des deux amoureux.

-Voldemort a réussi à créer une obscurité qui se propage à travers Londres et se dirige vers nous mais je ne parviens pas à trouver la source de cette ombre, répondit l'Aînée Principale, elle ne parvenait pas à trouver ce qu'elle cherchait parce que son écran était aliment par sa magie, il n'était donc pas aussi puissant que ceux de Harry et de Jocelyn.

-J'approche la région de Londres sur mon écran mais cela prendra du temps pour que Jocelyn et moi puissions trouver la source de cette obscurité, prévint Harry en se mettant immédiatement à l'œuvre, ainsi que Jocelyn.

Après un petit moment, Jocelyn appela Harry.

-Harry, j'ai trouvé une grande augmentation de Magie Noire et elle se dirige vers Beauxbâtons et Durmstrang. Ils seront là-bas dans moins d'une heure! S'exclama anxieusement Jocelyn, puis Harry se tourna vers Dawn.

-Dawn, cette obscurité est un leurre, je ne perçois pas d'augmentation des niveaux d'activités sombres à Londres ou ici, fit remarquer Harry sous l'exclamation étouffée de Dawn.

-J'ai besoin que vous alliez personnellement contacter Dumbledore, je vais rassembler les Gardes de Canidae et les préparer pour qu'ils aillent défendre ces endroits, avertit Dawn aux adolescents qui se hâtèrent de se changer en orbe et de disparaitre.

« Oh s'il vous plaît, faites que ce soit la bataille finale. »Pensa Dawn en se dirigeant vers un Carré de Transports.


	13. La bataille finale

**HARRY POTTER ET LA CITE PERDUE DES CANIDAES :**

Disclaimer : Les personnages et l'histoire ne m'appartiennent pas et je ne gagne pas d'argent là-dessus.

Note : Me voilà de retour avec un long moment d'absence ! L'année est terminée, je reviens à l'écriture, alors merci à ceux qui sont encore là et bienvenue aux autres.

Bonne Lecture !

Chapitre 13 : La bataille finale :

POUDLARD

Alors que l'obscurité s'étendait vers Poudlard, Dumbledore était en réunion avec les autres professeurs, qui se termina rapidement lorsqu'ils s'aperçurent de l'obscurité derrière les fenêtres.

-Professeur Dumbledore, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda McGonagall lorsqu'ils se furent approchés des fenêtres et n'aperçurent que les ténèbres.

-Les Directeurs de Maison, vous ramenez vos étudiants dans leurs dortoirs et vous vous assurez que les boucliers des Canidaes sont en place, ordonna rapidement Dumbledore avant de se diriger vers la cheminée afin de rassembler l'Ordre.

Quinze minutes plus tard, Dumbledore et les professeurs étaient dans le bureau directorial et tous avaient un air sinistre alors qu'ils faisaient leur rapport.

-Monsieur les boucliers des Canidaes tiennent l'obscurité à distance des terres de l'école, donc nous sommes en sécurité pour le moment, informa Remus.

-Tous les étudiants sont dans leurs Maisons et en sécurité également, dit McGonagall au nom des quatre Directeurs de Maison.

-Ce sont de bonnes nouvelles mais j'en ai de moins bonnes, quoi que soit cette obscurité, je ne peux contacter ni l'Ordre par le Réseau de Cheminette ni Canidae avec le bracelet, déclara Dumbledore, puis deux éclat dorés apparurent et Harry et Jocelyn était dans la pièce.

Quand Harry et Jocelyn furent apparus, ils se tournèrent vers Dumbledore.

-Monsieur, cette Obscurité est une diversion, en réalité Voldemort attaque Beauxbâtons et Durmstrang! Informa gravement Harry aux professeurs qui s'exclamèrent, incrédules, mais Dumbledore se fit entendre.

-Nous avons un problème, le Réseau de Cheminette est bloqué et quelque chose bloque nos bracelets, indiqua Dumbledore à Harry.

-Le carré de transport que nous avons placé à Square Grimmaurd devrait toujours fonctionner et nous pouvons l'utiliser pour envoyer des renforts aux écoles, suggéra Jocelyn.

-Bonne idée Jocelyn, je retourne à Canidae et fais ainsi pendant que tu emmènes Dumbledore Square Grimmaurd, avec un peu de chance l'Ordre y a été au moment où l'obscurité est apparue, dit Harry avec espoir avant de disparaitre.

BEAUXBATONS, ENVIRON UNE HEURE PLUS TARD

La grande structure en forme de cathédrale de Beauxbâtons, qui se trouvait quelque part en France, était entourée de plus de mille combattants pour la lumière qui s'étaient réunis pour ce qu'ils espéraient être la bataille finale pour la lumière.

Juste à l'extérieur des portes principales, Harry et un certain nombre de professeurs donnaient des ordres aux étudiants et à d'autres défenseurs.

-Directrice Maxime, vos étudiants sont en place ? demanda Harry à la demi-géante en observant un grand nombre de gardes Canidaes se rendre invisibles dès qu'ils étaient en place.

-Ils sont prêts et m'ont dit que les Carrés de Transport permettant de s'enfuir au cas où il y aurait une brèche dans les défenses étaient en place, informa Mme Maxime à Harry qui soupira.

-C'est bon à entendre..., commença Harry, juste au moment où un membre de l'Ordre s'avança.

-M. Potter, les boucliers extérieurs indiquent des mouvements, prévint un jeune homme et Harceler fit anxieusement un signe de tête.

-Reprenez votre place et préparez-vous à la bataille, avec un peu de chance mes protections spéciales les priveront d'un certain nombre de leurs forces et tiendront le reste à distance pour un moment, dit Harry avec optimisme et chacun quitta les portes.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Harry volait, invisible, au-dessus des terres de Beauxbâtons, tant pris par la beauté des grands jardins qui entouraient l'école que par les groupes de Mangemorts et de créatures maléfiques qui étaient fries par ses boucliers.

« Bon ça marche, dès que les boucliers s'effondreront, il n'y en aura probablement que la moitié de l'armée initiale qui pourra nous attaquer! » Pensa Harry, mais il était en même temps déçu que Voldemort soit loin derrière les attaquants, donc il ne risquait rien des boucliers d'Harry.

Heureusement pour les défenseurs, les protections avaient tenu les Mangemorts à distance, assez longtemps pour qu'eux, puissent se préparer à l'attaque et prendre les meilleures terrains de défense pour leur mission.

Juste avant que les boucliers ne s'effondrent, Voldemort avait alors perdu toutes ses créatures maléfiques et plus de la moitié de ses Mangemorts mais malheureusement pour les attaquants, Voldemort leur ordonna d'attaquer et ils se ruèrent à une vitesse folle vers Beauxbâtons.

Alors que les attaquants couraient à travers les jardins, ils commencèrent à détruire les nombreuses œuvres d'art qui rendaient ces jardins uniques mais, malheureusement pour eux, ils furent vite arrêtés par une volée de flèches blanches, venues de l'école et qui éliminèrent beaucoup d'attaquants avant qu'ils ne nuisent gravement aux jardins.

Pendant l'attaque, Harry était entré dans l'école où tous les défenseurs attaquaient les Mangemorts par les fenêtres.

-Shackelbolt, comment ça se passe? Demanda Harry en se dirigeant vers le chef des Aurors qui tira bon nombre de flèches dans un groupe de Mangemorts qui était à mi-chemin de l'école.

-Bien pour l'instant pour les membres de l''Ordre, mais beaucoup de vos Gardes ont été déjà envoyé à l'arrière pour cause d'épuisement Magique, répondit Shackelbolt, en effet les Arbalètes magiques pouvaient tirer beaucoup plus de flèches quand elles étaient envoyées par des sorciers.

-Ca devrait aller, aussi longtemps que nous avons des Gardes complètement reposées prêts à prendre leur place, répondit Harry, Shackelbolt acquiesça et continua son attaque.

Environ une heure plus tard, les quelques survivants se replièrent en boitant vers la forêt pendant que les défenseurs étaient acclamés par l'école, mais ce fut vite fini car un nouvel et plus grand groupe de Mangemorts sortaient de la forêt et se dirigeaient vers les terres de l'école.

Quand les défenseurs aperçurent la nouvelle menace, ils ouvrent rapidement le feu mais toutes leurs flèches étaient absorbées par un bouclier sombre, protégeant les Mangemorts qui éclatèrent de rire devant l'échec de l'attaque.

Lorsqu'Harry eut remarqué le bouclier, il se tourna vers les autres.

-Évacuez l'école, nous n'avons rien qui peut pénétrer ce bouclier, prévint Harry et heureusement pour tous, l'Ordre et les autres, obéirent rapidement.

Comme les positions de défense étaient vacantes, Harry se tourna vers l'endroit où la nouvelle menace continuait d'avancer et jetait des sortilèges sur tout ce qui était en vue.

-Cela doit s'arrêter maintenant! Dit Harry fermement, puis il envoya télépathiquement : « Jocelyn, j'ai besoin de ton aide pour vaincre Voldemort! » à Jocelyn avant de disparaitre.

Sur les dorénavant ruines des terres de Beauxbâtons, Voldemort qui se tenait au centre de ses Mangemorts riait frénétiquement de la destruction causée par ses hommes.

-Mes Serviteurs, nous les avons battus, ils ont arrêté d'envoyer leurs pitoyables sortilèges sur nos boucliers sombres! Cria Voldemort mais s'arrêta quand une tornade de lumière d'or engloutit le bouclier sombre et entoura tous les Mangemorts.

-POTTER! Siffla Voldemort alors qu'une personne vêtue de robes blanches apparut devant lui.

Pendant un moment personne ne bougea, jusqu'à ce que les yeux rouges de Voldemort s'enflamment à la vue d'Harry.

-POTTER, ne peux-tu pas vous arrêter d'interférer dans mes plans de conquête du monde! Siffla frénétiquement Voldemort à Harry.

-Non pas vraiment, puisqu'il semble que tuer des innocents est un sport pour toi et tes pitoyables serviteurs! Répondit calmement Harry alors que presque tous les Mangemorts l'avaient encerclé à son commentaire et avaient pointé leurs baguettes vers lui.

-Avada Kedavra!

-Reducto! Crièrent beaucoup de Mangemorts mais également bien d'autres sombres malédictions.

Les rayons diversement colorés des sorts volant vers Harry firent sourire Voldemort comme un fou pendant quelques secondes mais il fut choqué quand les sortilèges traversèrent le corps d'Harry et frappèrent un grand nombre de Mangemorts.

-Quelle sorte de sorcellerie est-ce ? Cria-t-il alors que désormais moins de la moitié de ses Mangemorts était encore debout ou à terre sous l'effet de la douleur alors que l'autre moitié était morte à cause du Sortilège de la Mort.

-Juste quelque chose que j'ai appris, Jedusor, et je te fais savoir que ce n'est qu'un morceau de l'iceberg, commença Harry.

Il leva la paume de sa main vers le ciel et une seconde plus tard, un orbe doré de six pouces (15 cm) apparut directement au creux de celle-ci.

-JOCELYN, MAINTENANT, cria-t-il, et une seconde plus tard Jocelyn apparut, en face de Voldemort et avant que ce dernier n'ait pu faire quelque chose, Harry et Jocelyn lancèrent un orbe doré directement sur le corps semblable à celui d'un serpent de Voldemort et disparurent en lui.

Pendant un moment, Voldemort attendit ce qui était supposé se produire mais quand rien ne se fit percevoir, il rit méchamment aux adolescents :

-Vous êtes des imbéciles, je suis immortel, rien ne peut me tuer…, commença Voldemort mais il s'interrompit quand deux lueurs dorées rayonnèrent à l'endroit même où les orbes étaient entrées.

-Ah, qu'est ce qui m'arrive ? Cria-t-il en tombant à genoux et redoutant la réponse que lui fourniraient les adolescents.

-C'est un simple Sortilège Avancé qui transforme la magie noire en magie blanche, commença Harry alors que les yeux de serpent de Voldemort s'écarquillaient.

-Et évidemment, quand cela sera arrivé, toute la magie noire que vous avez utilisée pour faire de vous ce que vous êtes aujourd'hui disparaitra et finalement vous mourrez, informa Jocelyn à un Voldemort à présent effrayé.

-NON, C'EST IMPOSSIBLE D'INVERSER TOUT MON TRAVAIL ! Hurla Voldemort, alors que les lueurs grossissaient autour de son corps avant d'exploser, envoyant une lumière dorée à travers les terres.

Quand Voldemort explosa, Harry et Jocelyn couvrirent leurs yeux pendant quelques minutes, mais quand ils les rouvrirent, ils furent tous les deux choqués de constater qu'ils étaient à nouveau dans le tunnel de lumière et d'obscurité.

-HARRY, sommes-nous à nouveau morts ? Demanda anxieusement Jocelyn à Harry.

-Non, le sort n'était pas sensé nous affecter! Commença Harry mais il s'arrêta au moment où des milliers d'orbes flamboyants et sombres volèrent en criant, passant près d'eux.

-NON, NON CE N'EST PAS POSSIBLE, JE VEUX VIVRE! Cria un des orbes.

-NOUS ETIONS SUPOSES VIVRE POUR TOUJOURS, NOUS N'ETIONS PAS SUPPOSE MOURIR! Cria un autre orbe.

-Harry, je crois que tous les Mangemorts sont juste morts ! Cria Jocelyn à Harceler, qui acquiesça, en reconnaissant les voix de quelques Mangemorts.

Pendant un moment, aucun n'aurait su dire combien de temps, tous les orbes d'âmes partirent, jusqu'à ce qu'un orbe solitaire passe mais au lieu de suivre les autres, elle s'arrêta devant les adolescents.

-Potter, j'espère que tu es heureux d'avoir tué tous mes serviteurs! Siffla la voix de Voldemort à Harry.

-Je n'ai rein fait de tel, c'est toi qui a tout fait Tom Jedusor et j'espère que tu passeras des moments agréables en enfer, puisque c'est là, je le crains que tu vas aller, informa Harry à Voldemort alors qu'une force inconnue tira soudainement l'orbe de Voldemort vers du bas le tunnel.

-Je trouverai un moyen de me venger de toi... Cria Voldemort, mais il fut coupé en disparaissant dans les ténèbres.

Quand Voldemort eut disparu, Harry se tourna vers Jocelyn.

-Je suppose que c'est notre tour d'aller, suggéra Harry mais il s'arrêta arrêté en voyant une silhouette solitaire marcher vers eux, laissant les deux adolescents bouche bée.

-ROGUE! Crièrent Harry et Jocelyn et celui-ci leur ricana.

-C'est Professeur Rogue pour vous, siffla-t-il avec colère, mais trois autres silhouettes apparurent.

-Maintenant, sois gentil, Severus, tu as de la chance que tes derniers actes de donnent une seconde chance, retentit la voix d'une jeune femme.

-MAMAN, PAPA ! Cria Harry à ses parents.

-MAMAN! Cria Jocelyn, alors que leurs parents leur souriaient chaleureusement.

-Désolé mais pas maintenant, nous avons quelques affaires à régler avec Rogue, informa James aux adolescents en lançant un regard furieux à Rogue.

-Severus Snape, nos supérieurs ont décidé de te redonner la vie, mais ce sera ta décision de vivre ou non, dit James pas très gentiment.

-Alors si on me permet de tourmenter mes étudiants, alors oui, je voudrais y retourner! Aboya Rogue.

-En fait, Severus, tu dois être gentil avec tes étudiants ou tu auras une durée de vie très courte, informa Lily à Rogue en ricanant.

-Parfait, je ferai comme tu dis! Se résigna Rogue, visiblement déçu mais soulagé à la chance qu'il avait d'être encore en vie.

-Une autre chose, peux-tu dire à tout le monde que si Harry et Jocelyn ne sont pas revenus dans trois jours, cela signifiera qu'ils sont morts ? demanda Lily à Rogue qui fut surpris de la requête.

-Je passerai le message, siffla Rogue avant de partir dans un éclat de lumière blanche.

Dès que Snape eut disparu, les parents se tournèrent tristement vers les adolescents.

-Je sais que dans votre cœur, vous voulez être avec nous et nous aimerions vous apporter à tous les deux notre maison mais maintenant que les deux prophéties se sont réalisées, vous avez le droit de choisir, dit Lilly tristement en posant un regard plein d'espoir sur les adolescents.

-Je voudrais également vous connaître tous mieux et c'est une décision dure à prendre mais nous avons des amis à qui nous manquerions beaucoup, dit Harry tristement en se tournant vers Jocelyn.

-Je veux rester, mais …, commença Jocelyn, elle se tourna ensuite vers Harry pour une conversation silencieuse puis ils se tournèrent vers leurs parents.

-Nous avons pris une décision! Dirent fermement les deux adolescents, les parents firent un signe de tête et ils disparurent tous.

**A suivre...**


	14. La fin de la bataille

**HARRY POTTER ET LA CITE PERDUE DES CANIDAES :**

Disclaimer : Rien n'est à moi, je ne suis que la bénévole traductrice.

Note: Je sui vraiment désolée pour ce retard, mais je vais essayer de me rattraper pour la suite. C'est pas dit, vu tout ce que j'ai à faire... Bref, je suis vraiment désolée.

Chapitre 14 : La fin de la bataille :

DURMSTRANG

Pendant la bataille à Beauxbâtons, la bataille à Durmstrang n'évoluait pas, alors que Dumbledore et le reste des défenseurs de la lumière luttaient contre les forces restantes de Voldemort.

-Tonks, quelle est notre situation ? demanda Dumbledore, pendant que l'ennemi se retirait pour la deuxième fois de cette dernière heure.

-Déjà tout les Canidaes ont été transporté une deuxième fois à Canidae, mais nous avons un groupe frais prêt pour la bataille, commença Tonks, au rapport. Quant à nous, nous n'avons subi aucun accident important, mais un petit nombre a été rapidement envoyé à Sainte Mangouste pour des blessures causées par des sorts, termina-t-elle, et Dumbledore eut l'air vide pendant quelques secondes.

-OH NON, Beauxbâtons a été évacué, cria-t-il, puis il se tourna rapidement vers Tonks. Nous devons nous assurer que Durmstrang ne tombe pas ! Avertit-il, Tonks acquiesça avant de rejoindre rapidement les autres pour défendre l'école.

La bataille repris bientôt, alors que la Lumière luttait à partir des secteurs bien défendus, dans le monastère comme dans l'école de Durmstrang, contre les Mangemorts, qui étaient en dehors des terrains ouverts, mais avaient entouré l'école.

Pendant que la Lumière et les Ténèbres obtenaient presque dix mètres (NdT : dans le texte original, _yards_, environ 91 cm) l'un de l'autre, une chose étrange se produisit, tous les Mangemorts commencèrent à luire d'une vive lumière dorée et tombèrent où ils se tenaient.

-Qu'est ce qu'il vient juste d'arriver ? Questionnèrent plusieurs des défenseurs, choqués de voir les Mangemorts se trouver maintenant au sol, immobiles.

- Membres de l'Ordre, allez-y et examinez-les, les autres soyez sur vos gardes et assurez nos arrières, commanda Dumbledore, alors qu'il laissait les défenseurs et que les autres suivaient les ordres.

Il s'avéra que tous les Mangemorts étaient morts, et parmi eux Queudver, que Dumbledore transforma rapidement en jouet en forme de souris, comme preuve, et transplana à Beauxbâtons, après s'être assuré que les autres faisaient rapidement le travail d'évacuation des corps.

A Beauxbâtons, Dumbledore trouva des centaines de Mangemorts décédés, et à l'intérieur, des résidus de magie de haut niveau de Voldemort, il y en avait tellement que Dumbledore sut qu'il avait éclaté de façon ou d'autre jusqu'à ce qu'il n'en reste rien.

-Cela semble être le travail d'Harry et de Jocelyn, mais où sont-ils ? Pensa Dumbledore, puisqu'il savait que seuls les deux les adolescents étaient capables de faire ça, mais alors qu'il regardait les environs, son cœur s'arrêta en voyant les deux robes blanches tout près, et tous les deux toujours étendus au sol.

-NON, ils ne peuvent pas être morts ! Cria Dumbledore, pendant qu'il se baissait pour examiner Harry et Jocelyn mais il savait avant de les avoir scannés magiquement qu'il avait raison et pleura, puisqu'il avait encore échoué à les protéger.

POUDLARD

Plusieurs heures plus tard, dans une salle privée près de l'infirmerie, les trois corps de Harry, Jocelyn et Rogue étaient étendus afin qu'ils se reposent en paix puisqu'ils étaient les seules victimes du côté de la Lumière de la bataille de finale, et la salle était bondée, alors que les amis et les familles, pleuraient la mort de deux d'entre eux.

-POURQUOI EST-CE ARRIVE, Harry et Jocelyn étaient supposés en sortir vivants ! S'écria Ron, Hermione essayant de le consoler.

-M. Weasley, baissez d'un ton, c'est une question à laquelle nous ne pouvons pas répondre ! Dit sévèrement McGonagall, mais retourna rapidement à sa peine d'avoir perdu deux anciens étudiants.

Pendant un moment, alors que chacun était rattrapé par sa peine, personne ne remarqua que le corps de Rogue commençait à luire, jusqu'à ce que la lueur éclaire la salle entière.

-Qu'arrive-t-il au corps de Rogue ? Cria Molly Weasley, alertant tout le monde dans la chambre.

-Sa force de la vie retourne dans son corps ! Informa rapidement Dumbledore a rapidement, se précipitant jusqu'au lit de Rogue alors qu'une orbe blanche apparaissait au-dessus du corps et y entrait lentement.

-Directeur, que se passe-t-il ? Interrogea McGonagall alors que la lueur faiblissait.

-Severus revient dans le monde des vivants, dit seulement Dumbledore avant que Rogue ne commence à bouger.

Pendant que tout le monde dans la chambre l'observait, Rogue gémit.

-Génial, je dois probablement une autre dette la vie à Potter ! Dit péniblement Rogue, puis la voix de Dumbledore s'éleva.

-Vous souciez-vous de nous dire pourquoi ? Demanda Dumbledore, Snape se tournant vers lui.

-D'abord, donnez-moi une potion pour soulager la douleur, ensuite je commencerai du début ... Commença Rogue mais un gémissement de douleur l'interrompit.

-Que quelqu'un trouve Madame Pomfresh ! Ordonna rapidement Dumbledore, et un guérisseur fut rapidement convoqué dans la salle.

Bientôt Pomfresh arriva et cela lui a pris quelques secondes pour se remettre de son choc, en voyant Rogue vivant, puisqu'elle l'avait déclaré mort seulement quelques heures auparavant.

-Il a mal parce que son système nerveux se répare lentement lui-même, commença Pomfresh en agitant sa baguette magique autour de Rogue. J'ai besoin d'une potion qui accélère le processus de guérison, et une autre de sommeil pour qu'il puisse dormir malgré la douleur, termina l'infirmière avant de sortir vers l'infirmerie pour aller chercher les potions.

Après être revenu à la vie, Rogue fut amené à l'infirmerie, mais il ne le fut que le lendemain, tout le monde voulant des réponses.

-Tu dis que ma fille et mon filleul seront vivants dans trois jours ? Interrogea Sirius avec espoir, une fois que Rogue eut terminé son histoire.

-C'EST ce que je viens juste de dire ! Dit Rogue d'un ton cassant à Sirius, puis Dumbledore parla.

-Ce sont de bonnes nouvelles en effet et nous pouvons décommander les arrangements funéraires, et préparer une fête de bienvenue pour les jeunes, et naturellement pour vous aussi Severus, suggéra-t-il et chacun acquiesça rapidement.

-Mais monsieur, nous ne sommes même pas sûrs qu'ils reviendront, puisque je pense ce sera leur choix et de ce que j'ai vu d'eux, ils étaient très heureux d'être avec leurs parents, informa Rogue au groupe maintenant inquiet.

-Merci de briser nos espoirs Rogue, dit Sirius avec colère avant que Dumbledore intervienne rapidement.

-Dans ce cas, nous remettons à plus tard leurs funérailles, à tous deux, et la fête à plus tard, jusqu'au quatrième jour, puisque nous saurons avec certitude ce qu'ils auront décidé, suggéra Dumbledore, finissant avec un long soupir.

Trois jours plus tard, un grand groupe observait avec vigilance les deux corps, espérant un signe montrant que tous les deux reviendraient à eux, mais alors que le jour se transformait en nuit, leurs espoirs faiblissaient.

-Harry, Jocelyn, ils ne reviennent pas vers nous ! Fit tristement Hermione en étreignant Ron.

-La journée n'a pourtant pas achevée Mlle. Granger, il y a donc toujours une chance ! Dit sévèrement McGonagall, pendant qu'elle et les autres continuaient leur observation.

Elle était presque de minuit, quand le premier signe se montra et que Harry et Jocelyn commencèrent à luire.

-Harry, Jocelyn, leurs corps brillent ! Hurla de joie Ron, alertant tout le monde dans la pièce.

-Que quelqu'un trouve Pomfresh, elle devra se pencher sur leurs besoins, dit Dumbledore heureusement alors que lui et les autres attendaient que les orbes dorés des adolescents apparaissent.

Quelques secondes après la lueur, un orbe doré apparut au-dessus des corps d'Harry et de Jocelyn, mais à la surprise de tous, deux orbes plus petits apparurent devant le corps de Jocelyn, et commencèrent à voler dans la salle, alors que les plus grosses volèrent dans les corps des adolescents.

-Oh, pourquoi avons-nous deux âmes supplémentaires ici ? Demanda confusément McGonagall pendant que chacun observait les deux orbes danser autour d'eux.

-Je pense qu'Harry et Jocelyn auront quelques explications à donner, une fois qu'ils seront entièrement rétablis, fit Dumbledore avec un grand sourire en agitant sa baguette magique vers les deux orbes espiègles. Maintenant c'est assez, vous deux, allez là où est votre place, demanda doucement Dumbledore et les orbes entrèrent dans Jocelyn, faisant à chacun réaliser ce que Dumbledore avait deviné.

-Est-ce que ça veut dire ce que je pense que ça veut dire ? Cria Sirius, Remus plaça rapidement sa main sur l'épaule de Sirius.

-Patmol, s'il te plait ne fait rien que tu pourrais regretter plus tard, demanda Remus en tenant fermement Sirius, qui avait un air très meurtrier sur le visage.

-MAIS COMMENT A-T-IL OSÉ FAIRE CA À MA FILLE ! Hurla Sirius au moment où Pomfresh entrait dans la salle.

-Que se passe-t-il ici ? Interrogea-t-elle Pomfresh en notant la façon dont Sirius regardait son filleul.

-Madame Pomfresh, pouvez-vous faire un contrôle médical complet à Jocelyn pour confirmer nos soupçons ? Demanda calmement Dumbledore, Pomfresh obéit et se précipita au côté de Jocelyn qui commençait se réveiller.

Alors que Pomfresh agitait sa baguette magique, Jocelyn ouvrit les yeux.

-Madame Pomfresh, où suis-je ? Demanda Jocelyn, remarquant alors tous ses amis et famille dans la pièce.

-Vous êtes en sécurité à Poudlard, ma chère, mais j'ai bien peur que Harry ne perde probablement sa vie à nouveau, une fois que Sirius aura appris votre état, plaisanta Pomfresh en vérifiant un Harry présent éveillé.

Une fois que Pomfresh eut fait un contrôle complet et endormit les adolescents, elle se tourna vers les professeurs et les amis qui attendaient.

-Jocelyn est enceinte de deux mois et d'après mes scans, elle attend des jumeaux, mais pour le moment, je ne connais pas leur sexe, informa-t-elle à un groupe à nouveau surpris.

-Ma fille, avoir des jumeaux…, fit seulement Sirius avant de s'évanouir après ce dernier mot.

-Je ferai mieux de l'emmener, avant qu'il ne fasse quelque chose de stupide ! Suggéra Remus et les autre acquiescèrent rapidement pendant que Remus faisait léviter Sirius hors de la salle.

Le lendemain matin, Jocelyn fut emmenée dans l'infirmerie, pendant que Dumbledore avait une conversation privée avec Harry, dans son bureau.

-Maintenant, M. Potter, que Voldemort est parti, avez-vous des plans pour l'avenir ? Fut la première question de Dumbledore.

-En fait, Jocelyn, Aînée Dawn et moi, avons contacté quelques uns de nos lointains cousins et nous prévoyons de les voir pour vivre avec eux, informa Harry à un directeur effrayé à présent.

-Et à propos de notre alliance ? Demanda Dumbledore, puisqu'il avait espéré la continuer.

-Tant que vous ne faites rien pour la briser comme la dernière fois, nous feront de notre mieux pour vous aider, nous pouvons être facilement contactés, répondit Harry puis Dumbledore acquiesça et se perdit quelques temps dans ses pensées.

Alors qu'Harry et Dunbledore étaient assis silencieusement, Dumbledore poussa un long soupire.

-Harry, il y a quelque chose que tu devrais savoir à propos de Jocelyn, elle est enceinte, informa Dumbledore à Harry, à nouveau surpris et inquiet.

-Enceinte, mais nous avons lancé tous les sortilèges et autres, elle ne peut pas l'être, bégaya Harry, incrédule.

-J'ai bien peur que si, et elle attend des jumeaux, informa Dumbledore à Harry aux yeux écarquillés.

-Et bien, je crois, je suis père et je m'assurerais qu'ils vivent tous les deux dans un environnement aimant, dit fermement Harry et Dumbledore accepta.

-C'est bon à entendre, mais je dois t'avertir, ton parrain ne le prend pas aussi bien et prévois ta mort immédiate, informa Dumbledore à Harry avec un soupçon d'amusement.

-Merci de l'avertissement, je m'assurerais d'éviter un parrain meurtrier, sourit Harry aux possibles tentatives de Sirius, presque sûr qu'il allait probablement juste le maudire comme punition.

-Alors, je pense que ça devrait être tout pour le moment et laisse l'infirmerie et Canidae diriger, et j'ai entendu dire qu'Aînée Dawn avait prévu quelque chose pour vous deux, dit Dumbledore, alors que tous deux se levaient puis ils quittèrent la pièce.

Cela prit environ une demi-heure pour retrouver une Jocelyn à nouveau rougissante, qui tenait un sac plein de livres qu'elle devra étudier, Pomfresh avait éloigné Harry pour donner un long cours à Jocelyn pour l'aider à traverser sa grossesse et pour être sûre que les adolescents connaissent l'importance des consultations mensuelles de Jocelyn.

Une fois Harry et Jocelyn libérés de l'infirmerie, ils se rendirent à Canidae avec Dumbledore grâce aux Carrés de Transport et se retrouvèrent à la fontaine, au milieu d'une immense célébration qui incluait tous les habitants de Canidae, le personnel de Poudlard et les étudiants.

-WOW, Aînée Dawn sait ce qu'est une fête ! S'exclama Harry, en remarquant de nombreux jeux, chevauchées, stands de nourriture et divertissements.

-Wow, c'est comme avoir un carnaval sur la place de la ville, suggéra Jocelyn, puis ils se joignirent tous aux festivités.

Les jeunes s'amusèrent de toutes ces célébrations mais, malheureusement pour Harry, environ à la mi-journée, il arriva sur un stand de jeu étrange.

- « Torturer Harry Potter ! » Lu-t-il, la seconde suivante il disparut.

-HARRY, QU'EST-CE QUE… Cria Jocelyn mais remarqua alors un Carré de Transport juste là où se tenait alors Harry.

-Oh, ne t'inquiète pas, ma fille chérie, je ne lui ferai pas trop de mal, dit Sirius en s'avançant vers Jocelyn, avec un grand sourire mauvais.

-PAPA, qu'est ce que tu vas lui faire ? Interrogea Jocelyn (glaringly ?).

-Pas grand-chose, juste un petit jeu inoffensif, informa Sirius à sa fille, pas très heureuse, et s'avança vers le stand.

Après ce qu'il avait dit, Torturer Harry, celui-ci se retrouva assis et bien collé sur une plate-forme, regardant l'extérieur à partir du stand.

-« Jocelyn, que se passe-t-il ? »demanda-t-il par télépathie à son âme sœur.

-« C'est papa, il te fait une farce pour ce que tu m'as fais ! » renvoya Jocelyn avec inquiétude.

-« Oh non, ça va faire mal ! » répondit Harry, en voyant Sirius avec un sourire mauvais et une tarte à la crème dans les mains.

-Puisque j'ai besoin de toi pour voir mes petits enfants, je te laisserai en vie pour le moment, informa Sirius à son filleul, d'une façon moins gentille. Mais ça ne te sauve pas d'autres façons de me venger, termina-t-il, avant d'envoyer la tarte dans le visage d'Harry et la crème blanche éclaboussant presque tout son corps.

-Yeurk, tarte assaisonnée au brocoli ? dit Harry, en crachant la crème qui avait atterri nul ne sait comment dans sa bouche.

-En fait, il y a des tartes de tous les goûts, donc tu ne peux pas savoir quel goût aura la prochaine, informa Sirius à un adolescent aux yeux écarquillés.

-Non, tu n'oserais pas ! cria Harry, avant qu'une autre tarte n'atterrisse sur son visage et il haleta de surprise. HEY, C'EST DEGOUTANT, LA ! Cria-t-il, en combattant l'envie de vomir.

-C'était le goût égout ou ordures ? demanda Sirius à Harry, qui lui lançait dangereusement un regard furieux.

-Tu te souviens bien que je viens de défaire Voldemort, n'est ce pas ? demanda Harry mais Sirius passa au travers.

-Ouais, je m'en souviens, mais comme je suis un sorcier blanc tu ne peux pas me toucher, sourit Sirius puis il se retourna. Mesdames et messieurs, Torturez Harry Potter est officiellement ouvert au public, le premier qui fera tomber Harry gagnera un prix ! Annonça sirius et les gens commencèrent à s'aligner.

-NON, VOUS NO'OSERIEZ PAS ! Cria Harry mais rapidement les tartes commencèrent à voler.

Plusieurs heures plus tard, Harry, recouvert de crème marchait vers la fontaine pour utiliser un Carré de Transport pour aller dans sa chambre se nettoyer puisqu'aucun de ses sorts ne pouvait retirer le mélange désagréable de crème qui couvrait son corps, mais malheureusement il fut arrêté par Dumbledore.

-Mr Potter, ça ne peut pas attendre, comme vous le savez, vous êtes nécessaires à cette étape du festival, pour votre cérémonie de remise de prix, à vous et Jocelyn, informa Dumbledore à l'adolescent pour le moins pas très heureux.

-Cérémonie de remise de prix, puis-je au moins me nettoyer d'abord ? demanda Harry qui ne voulait pas que tout le monde le voit comme ça.

-Je suis désolé mais ça ne peut pas attendre, tout le monde attend de voir le sauveur du monde sorcier, informa Dumbledore, très souriant à un adolescent à présent tout sauf ravi qui fut trainé de sa place.

Cela prit seulement quelques minutes pour récompenser les deux adolescents, mais Dumbledore fit durer en longueur la cérémonie, en donnant des discours sur les réussites des deux jeunes et termina par une annonce surprenante :

-Maintenant que vous êtes tous à jour sur les actions de Harry et Jocelyn, il y a une dernière chose que nous avons appris récemment, dit-il fièrement, les deux jeunes secouèrent rapidement la tête mais ils se trouvèrent complètement sans voix. Il semble qu'ils deviendront les parents de jumeaux, alors laisser-moi vous proposer de féliciter les nouveaux parents ! Termina-t-il fièrement, causant des hurlements de félicitation, et les amis et la famille montèrent sur la scène pour étreindre personnellement Jocelyn, mais seulement serrer la main d'Harry puisqu'il était toujours couvert de crème.

Ce ne fut qu'à la tombée de la nuit qu'Harry put finalement aller dans sa chambre, se nettoyer et penser aux évènements des derniers jours.

« Oh génial, je ne pense pas être fais pour être père. » Pensa Harry, mais il savait qu'à la fin, il ferait n'importe quoi pour subvenir aux besoins de sa famille, être là pour Jocelyn et ses enfants, pour les garder en sécurité et en bonne santé.

**A suivre…**


	15. Voyage à la maison

**HARRY POTTER ET LA CITE PERDUE DES CANIDAES :**

Disclaimer : Cette fic ne m'appartient pas, elle est à l'auteur (Shawnie), pas plus que le monde d'Harry Potter qui appartient à JKR et cette traduction est bénévole.

Note : Je voulais juste dire que je suis totalement opposée à la façon dont Dumbledore annonce la grossesse de Jocelyn à tout le monde lors de la cérémonie. Je considère l'arrivée d'un enfant comme une affaire de couple, puisque c'est en quelque sorte un symbole et une conséquence de leur amour et qu'une tierce personne n'a pas à décider pour les parents s'ils veulent l'annoncer, et si oui, c'est à eux de choisir la manière de la faire, et vu leur réaction, ils n'ont pas demandé à Dumbledore de le faire.

Chapitre 15 : Voyage à la maison :

Quand l'aube des Hommes apparut, les Lizarians décidèrent de quitter la planète, grâce à des portails spéciaux vers d'autres galaxies, pour permettre aux Hommes de prospérer sans eux mais gardèrent une de leurs cités afin d'observer l'histoire des Hommes, et cette cité était Canidae dont l'Histoire est déjà contée.

Pendant l'année avant la bataille finale contre Voldemort, Harry et Jocelyn trouvèrent des livres sur ces portails et, avec l'aide de Dawn, trouvèrent que les descendants de leurs ancêtres prospéraient encore sur de nombreuses lointaines planètes, ils firent un traité avec leurs lointains cousins qui furent plus qu'heureux de laisser les Canidaes vivre avec eux, rapidement des plans furent fait pour le voyage des Canidae vers un dans mondes des Lizarians.

(NdA : Si ça sonne familier, j'ai eu cette idée de « Star Treck Voyager », où ils rencontrent des descendants de dinosaures intelligents qui avaient quitté la Terre avant leur extinction.)

Six mois plus tard à Poudlard

Près de l'infirmerie de Poudlard, un large groupe de sorciers attendait l'arrivée de deux bébés spéciaux mais malheureusement pour l'un d'entre eux, un autre lui lançait des regards meurtriers à travers la pièce.

-Lunard, mon parrain ne me pardonnera pas d'avoir épousé sa fille, n'est-ce pas ? Dit un jeune homme aux cheveux en désordre à son voisin qui ne regardait pas gentiment son ami.

-Désolé Harry, je doute que quelque chose ne change l'attitude de Sirius, mais on peut espérer qu'avoir des petits enfants aidera, rassura Remus, en continuant d'attendre.

Il était presque minuit quand la porte d'une autre pièce s'ouvrit, révélant Pomfresh qui tenait deux bébés dans des couvertures roses.

-C'était un accouchement difficile, et Jocelyn est endormie mais elle devrait aller bien au matin, informa Pomfresh à tous et tendit un bébé à Sirius et l'autre à Harry.

-Alors, comment allez-vous nommer nos paquets de joie ? Demanda joyeusement Dumbledore en s'approchant pour observer les deux bébés, l'un avec des cheveux marron, l'autre avec des cheveux noirs, tous deux aussi en désordre qu'Harry.

-Je pensais à Lilly Potter, en souvenir de ma maman, dit Harry en souriant au bébé aux cheveux noirs qu'il tenait.

-Si tu veux aller dans ce sens, je devine que j'appelle cette petite Cara Potter, en mémoire de ma femme, sourit Sirius au bébé châtain dans ses bras.

-Et bien, je pense que les félicitations sont de mise, mais je pense que la fête pour les deux bébés peut attendre jusqu'à ce que leur mère soit éveillée et en forme, suggéra Dumbledore et tout le monde approuva.

Deux jours plus tard, la fête pour les jumelles Potter dura un jour entier, cette célébration fut plus festive que la fin de Voldemort, et cette fois Harry l'apprécia sans être l'objet d'une farce.

Tour de cristal de Canidae

Une semaine après la naissance des jumelles, Harry, Jocelyn et Dawn se trouvaient dans la tour de cristal, regardant un grand écran magique où se trouvait un reptile à apparence presque humaine vêtu de robes dorées.

-Conseiller Torin, nous seront prêts dans quelques jours, tout ce dont nous avons besoin est le portail vers votre monde, informa Dawn au Conseiller, puisque leurs plans avaient été repoussés jusqu'à la naissance des jumelles.

-Le portail sera près lorsque vous en aurez besoin et nous accueillerons la dernière Colonie à bras ouverts, assura Torin.

-Merci, Conseiller, de nous permettre de vivre avec vous, dit Jocelyn et Torin sourit.

-Vous n'avez pas besoin de me remercier, jeune fille, nous attendions ce jour, où toutes les Colonies seront finalement réunies, informa avec bonheur Torin au groupe qui acquiesça, sachant que la seconde Prophétie serait finalement accomplie et qu'ils vivraient en paix.

-Nous allons donc prendre congé et nous vous recontacterons lorsque Canidae sera prête à partir, informa Dawn à Torin qui acquiesça.

-Puisse votre voyage être rapide et sans obstacle, Torin fit une révérence et coupa la transmission.

Poudlard

Plusieurs heures plus tard, Harry et Jocelyn entrèrent dans le bureau de Dumbledore pour faire quelques annonces de dernière minute.

-Monsieur, nous partons dans deux jours, y a-t-il quelque chose que nous puissions faire pour vous ? demanda Harry et Dumbledore acquiesça :

-Vous arrêter ici avec vous enfants à chaque fois que vous le pouvez serait des plus reconnaissants, et je suis sûr que vos amis seront heureux de vous voir tous les quatre, suggéra-t-il au couple qui approuva.

-Nous le ferons, et nous nous assurerons d'amener nos parrains pour le voyage, plaisanta Harry, puisqu'heureusement pour Sirius et Remus, ils avaient la permission de venir avec eux parce qu'ils étaient mariés avec des Canidaes.

-Professeur, avant d'oublier, il y a une potion que nos scientifiques ont créée, avec l'aide de nos cousins Lizarians, cela guérira les Loup-garou des Ténèbres et les Loup-garou normaux, informa Jocelyn au directeur en tendant une fiole d'environ quinze centimètres (six pouces) remplie d'un liquide doré brillant.

-La potion est illimitée, elle ne s'épuisera pas, peu importe quelle quantité vous en versez, assura Harry à Dumbledore qui était perplexe par la taille de la fiole.

-Cela nous aidera vraiment et s'il vous plait, transmettez mes remerciements aux Lizarians pour leur aide, dit avec reconnaissance, et le couple hocha la tête.

-Et bien je crois que ça y est, et malheureusement nous avons encore un grand nombre de choses à faire donc nous ne pourrons pas nous revoir avant notre départ, dans deux jours, s'excusa Harry, Dumbledore acquiesça, se leva de son bureau et marcha vers le couple, la main en avant.

-Cela a été un plaisir de vous rencontrer tous les deux et bien que je sache que ça n'effacera pas toutes les choses que je vous ai faites, je veux vous dire que je suis vraiment désolé pour toutes les choses que j'ai faites pour vous blesser, dit-il les larmes aux yeux, Harry se leva, prit ses deux mains et étreignit le vieux directeur comme un grand-père, et quand ils se lâchèrent, Jocelyn l'étreignit.

-Excuses acceptées, nous vous pardonnons à présent entièrement pour toutes vos erreurs et espérons que notre prochaine rencontre sera heureuse, assura Harry au directeur, et après un dernier au revoir le couple disparut du bureau, pour la dernière fois.

Quelques jours avant le départ, Privet Drive

Deux orbes flottants apparurent dans une rue déserte, et la seconde suivante, un garçon aux cheveux désordonnés et une fille châtain les remplacèrent.

-Je ne crois pas que je fais ça, dit Harry qui fixait le 4 Privet Drive.

-Tu sais que nous devons demander à tous ceux qui ont du sang Lizarian en eux s'ils veulent venir avec nous, et ta Tante Petunia et ton cousin Dudley sont les derniers de notre liste, rappela Jocelyn à Harry qui était encore étonné d'avoir hérité du sang Lizarian de sa mère, comme Jocelyn.

-Je sais, j'espère juste qu'ils ont répondu à nos lettre, tout ce qu'ils avaient besoin de faire était de répondre, disant oui ou non pour venir avec nous, mais je doute qu'ils le feront ! Se plaignit Harry, puis Jocelyn traîna Harry devant la porte.

Après avoir toqué pour la troisième fois, la porte de la maison s'ouvrit sur une tante Petunia étonnamment maigre.

-Qui êtes-vous et que voulez-vous ? Questionna Petunia avec moins d'impolitesse que l'avait prévu Harry.

-Tante Petunia, c'est moi, Harry Potter, dit-il, la faisant le fixer.

-Quoi, ce n'est pas possible, il est mort. Pas vrai ? Demanda Petunia mais la reconnaissance s'insinua en elle, en regardant bien Harry. C'est toi, mais comment ? Cria-t-elle, surprise.

-J'ai survécu aux raclées de mon oncle et vécu dans une famille d'adoption, commença Harry mais remarqua qu'ils étaient à l'extérieur. Mais peut-on continuer ceci à l'intérieur de la maison ? Demanda Harry avec espoir, Petunia acquiesça seulement avant de mener le couple dans le salon.

Une fois dans le parloir, Harry et Jocelyn expliquèrent tout à Petunia qui avait les yeux écarquillés à la pensée qu'elle faisait partie d'une ancienne race.

-MAIS COMMENT ? Je n'ai pas de pouvoirs magiques comme toi ? Bégaya Petunia, stupéfaite.

-Tante Pétunia, après la guerre il y a de nombreuses années, nous avons perdu nos pouvoirs magiques et les survivants se sont répandus à travers la planète, dont une partie qui est malheureusement devenu Canidae et tous les autres ont perdu l'héritage de ce qu'ils avaient été, et tu es l'une d'entre eux, expliqua Harry, Pétunia eut l'air incertaine.

-Je ne peux pas dire que je te crois mais que va-t-il se passer si tu as raison ? Demanda-t-elle après un long soupire.

-Vous aurez le choix, rejoindre votre héritage, vivre avec d'autres comme nous en paix et en même temps regagner la magie perdue par nos ancêtres ou bien rester ici et vivre comme vous le faites normalement, répondit Jocelyn et Pétunia prit un moment pour penser.

Après un moment, le couple pensait qu'elle allait dire non mais Pétunia sortit de ses pensées :

-Cela a été dur pour nous, après que Vernon a été arrêté pour ton meurtre, mais je vois à présent que nous avons eu tord de te traiter comme nous l'avons fais, commença-t-elle avec quelques larmes. Je suis tellement désolée, pour ce que Vernon t'a fais et que je n'aurais jamais dû permettre, avec le temps j'ai pris conscience de ce qu'il faisait mais il était trop tard, tu étais en sang et il m'avais menacée pour que je ne dise rien à personne, mais finalement, je l'ai fais et il a été arrêté, confessa Pétunia sous le regard d'Harry qui avait pensé que Pétunia avait permis à son oncle de le frapper ce jour-là.

-Je me souviens de ce jour, tu étais sortie, pour rendre visite à quelqu'un, et Oncle Vernon est entré dans ma chambre pour me frapper, ça a duré jusqu'à la tombée de la nuit, et à la fin, je me souviens à peine qu'il m'avait enroulé d ans un tapis, dit Harry avec colère en regardant le sol. Il n'y avait rien que tu pouvais faire, il était fou furieux pour quelque chose que je n'avais pas fais et même maintenant, je ne suis pas sûr de ce que c'était, termina-t-il, ne pouvant aller plus loin à cause de la douleur de se souvenir, et Jocelyn plaça un bras réconfortant autour de lui.

Pendant un moment, personne ne parla jusqu'à ce que Jocelyn lève son regard vers Pétunia.

-Mme Dursley, il semble que vous vivez des moments difficiles ? demanda Jocelyn pour changer de sujet.

-Oui, depuis que Vernon n'est plus là, nous avons perdu notre principale source de revenus, je peux à peine faire tous les paiements, et j'ai bien peur de devoir vendre la maison avant la fin de cette année, avoua tristement Pétunia.

-Si vous venez avec nous, vous aurez un endroit où vivre, un emploi et avec un peu de chance l'emploi que vous souhaitez, dit Jocelyn et Pétunia la regarda.

-Je crois que je n'ai pas le choix, je vais avec vous ou c'est la rue, commença Pétunia avec un soupire. Je pense que je vais aller avec vous, puisqu'il n'y a rien ici pour moi, dit-elle finalement et elle se leva, se préparant à partir.

Alors que Pétunia se levait, Harry remarqua quelque chose.

-Ah, tante Pétunia, où est Dudley ? demanda-t-il puisque le fils de Pétunia n'était pas dans les alentours.

-Lui et plusieurs de ses amis sont en prison après avoir presque tué un enfant dans le parc, informa Pétunia au couple. J'aurais dû être capable d'arrêter ça mais Dudley est devenu incontrôlable quand il a découvert que nous ne pourrions plus continuer comme avant, nous nous sommes rapidement éloignés vu qu'il pense que c'est entièrement de ma faute si son père est en prison. Pétunia s'arrêta pour essuyer une larme puis continua : Il a même eut le culot de dire au juge que c'était moi qui avait blessé l'enfant mais il y avait trop de témoins qui ont dit que c'était lui, Pétunia s'interrompit, ne pouvant croire que son fils avait essayé ça.

-Alors, ce serait mieux pour Dudley de rester ici, suggéra tristement Harry et Pétunia approuva la perte de son fils.

-Venez, nous ferions mieux d'aller emballer vos affaires, vous avez juste besoin de vêtements et de vos affaires personnelles, informa Jocelyn à Pétunia qui quittèrent le salon, laissant Harry derrière.

Dans la chambre de Pétunia, celle-ci se tourna vers Jocelyn.

-Vous êtes une amie d'Harry ? Demanda-t-elle alors qu'elles commençaient à sortir des valises.

-En fait, je suis mariée à Harry, mon nom est Jocelyn black Potter, répondit Jocelyn, choquant Pétunia.

-Je devine que je dois vous accueillir dans la famille, sourit Pétunia puis elle étreignit Jocelyn avant de retourner à leurs paquetages.

Poudlard

En dehors des terres de Poudlard, tous les professeurs, étudiants, amis et familles prononçaient leurs derniers au revoir à Harry et Jocelyn qui tenaient leurs filles.

-Harry, Jocelyn, vous feriez mieux de ne pas oublier vos amis qui restent sur Terre, avertit Hermione en embrassant ses deux amis puis leurs bébés.

-Ouais, nous voulons voir nos filleules au moins une fois par an, prévint Ron en les enlaçant tous deux amicalement.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas, nous ne vous oublierons pas, je le promets, et Jocelyn me tuerait si j'oubliais de planifier notre visite annuelle, plaisanta Harry puis leurs autres amis s'approchèrent des adolescents pour leur dire au revoir.

Une fois que tous les étudiants eurent pu faire leurs adieux, Dumbledore s'avança vers Harry et Jocelyn.

-Je suppose que ça y est, vous avez accompli les deux prophéties, et vous êtes à présent capables de vivre comme vous le voulez, dit-il tristement et Harry acquiesça.

-Nous ne vous oublierons pas, Professeur Dumbledore, nous vous promettons de vous rendre visite, dit Jocelyn, des larmes glissant.

-N'oubliez pas de visiter vos autres professeurs, prévint McGonagall en embrassant les deux adolescents et leurs enfants.

-Et en plus, ne laissez pas votre sale cabot transformer vos sales gosses en futurs Maraudeurs, siffla méchamment Rogue aux deux plus jeunes.

-Je ne vois pas pourquoi, Lily et Cara n'iront probablement pas à Poudlard puisque nous vivrons sur une autre planète, lui rappela Jocelyn.

-En fait, Mme Potter, vos enfants sont enregistrées comme sorcières, j'ai récemment vérifié sur le registre, informa Dumbledore aux deux parents qui furent surpris.

-Et bien, nous déciderons plus tard, lorsqu'elles seront en âge d'aller à Poudlard, dit Harry et Jocelyn approuva.

-Génial, encore plus de Potter à Poudlard, juste ce dont j'avais besoin ! Aboya Rogue, mais avant que les adolescents puissent répondre, le directeur les devança.

-Je pense qu'il est temps pour vous quatre d'y aller, fit-il alors qu'un nuage rouge foncé apparaissait doucement dans le ciel puis les deux plus jeunes reçurent un message télépathique de Dawn.

-Désolés Professeurs, nous devons y aller, dirent les deux ados, tous deux les larmes aux yeux.

-Au revoir Harry, Jocelyn et bon voyage, salua Dumbledore, les deux adolescents prirent Dumbledore dans leurs bras puis McGonagall et disparurent après un dernier adieu.

Harry et Jocelyn apparurent dans la Tour de Cristal et après avoir tendu leurs enfants à Sirius et Remus, ils s'installèrent à leur siège au centre de la pièce, face au Cristal Poloaxis.

-Ouverture des écrans magiques, soyez prêts en quelques minutes, dirent les adolescents puis les écrans magiques apparurent, montrant Poudlard, Canidae et le portail rouge.

-La vérification de dernière minute montre que tous les non-Canidae ont quitté la cité et que tous les Canidae sont prêts pour le voyage vers notre nouvelle maison, informa Dawn à Harry et Jocelyn qui acquiescèrent.

-Nous nous plaçons en face le portail et nous mettrons le contact en moins de cinq minutes, prévint Harry qui se concentra sur la magie du Cristal et déplaça lentement la cité pendant que Jocelyn l'aidait en le guidant mentalement.

Pendant qu'Harry et Jocelyn naviguaient la ville, Sirius et Remus regardaient l'extérieur grâce aux murs transparents.

-Ca y est Remus, plus de cachette et je peux finalement sortir sans peur, fit Sirius joyeusement.

-Vraiment, avec le corps de Queudver retrouvé, toutes les charges contre toi n'étaient-elles pas tombées ? demanda Remus.

-Je sais, mais tout le monde me regarde toujours comme un criminel recherché, je préfère tout laisser derrière pour commencer une nouvelle vie, répondit-il en souriant à sa petite fille.

-Je crois que tu as raison, nous sommes finalement tous les deux libres des préjugés et des nuisances, approuva Remus en observant le portail se rapprocher doucement de la cité.

Dix minutes plus tard, Canidae était entièrement dans le portail et Harry soupira de soulagement alors qu'une autre source de magie prenait le contrôle de la magie de Canidae et la guidait vers sa nouvelle maison.

-Nous arriverons sur la Planète Lizaria dans trente minutes ! Informa Harry à tout le monde en tournant sa chaise.

-Je ne peux pas attendre d'être arrivé là-bas, nous aurons beaucoup de nouvelles aventures et tout un monde à explorer, fit Jocelyn avec excitation.

-Et pense à tout ce que nous pourrons apprendre, les Lizarians doivent avoir plus d'un milliard d'années de savoir que je pourrai étudier, s'exclama Remus avec empressement.

-Oh non, Remus est à nouveau en mode rat de bibliothèque, grogna Sirius qui se tourna ensuite vers sa fille.

-Ca me va, j'espère juste que tu seras gentil avec mon mari quand nous sortirons du portail et entrerons dans notre nouveau monde, plaisanta-t-elle, puisque Harry et Sirius s'étaient déjà querellés pendant le mariage de Harry et Jocelyn.

-Bien, puisque Harry prend bien soin de toi et des bébés, je vais demander une trêve tout de suite, cracha Sirius et il tendit la main vers son filleul.

-Finalement, j'ai à nouveau mon parrain, dit joyeusement Harry qui prit la main de Sirius et la serra.

Presque vingt minutes plus tard, Harry, Jocelyn, Sirius, Remus et Dawn se tenaient du côté Nord de la salle du Cristal.

-Nous serons sortis dans trois, deux et un ! Cria Harry, le nuage disparut, dévoilant trois grandes cités flottantes devant eux et sous eux il y avait des forêts luxuriantes avec un grand nombre de prés remplis de nombreux dinosaures.

-Wow, ça doit être comme sur la Terre il y a plus d'un milliard d'années ! S'exclama Sirius alors qu'Harry plaçait des écrans magiques pour montrer les dinosaures qui erraient et braillaient autour d'eux.

-Nous sommes finalement à la maison ! Fut tout ce qu'Harry put dire, alors que Jocelyn passait un bras autour de lui et regardait avec bonheur les paysages.

Onze ans plus tard

Deux sœurs presque identiques, l'une avec des cheveux noirs, l'autres avec des cheveux marron, sautillaient à travers le Chemin de Traverse, tenant des lettres de Poudlard et semblaient ne pas pouvoir attendre de commencer leurs nouvelles avententures.

**FIN.**

Voilà ! C'est fini pour Harry Potter et la Cité Perdue des Canidaes !

Je tiens tout de même à signaler que les dinosaures sont apparus environ pendant la période du Carnien, soit il y a environ 230 millions d'années, et ont disparu pour la plupart pendant la crise Crétacé-Tertiaire il y a 65 millions d'années. Certains ont subsistés, d'autres n'ont pas survécu très longtemps. Nous sommes donc loin du milliard d'année dont parle l'auteur.

Voilà, c'était juste pour que vous ne croyiez pas des informations fausses, celles-ci sont vraies, elles sortent de mon cours d'SVT de Terminale S.

**Merci à tous ceux qui ont lu, qui ont reviewé, qui ont mis ces histoires dans leurs favoris et alertes. Et j'espère avoir répondu à tous ceux qui ont laissé des messages. Si j'ai oublié quelqu'un, je m'en excuse.**

Bisouxxx, et à bientôt j'espère pour une autre fic.

Malicia Lupin


End file.
